


Curando tus labios

by lactea



Series: Curando tus labios [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Multi, Universidad AU, a veces fluff, el uno de clásicas el otro de ADE, erasmus au, iba para angsty pero yo solo sé que no sé nada, los dos pencos están fuerísima del armario, orgasmus o no
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactea/pseuds/lactea
Summary: Cuando decides irte de Erasmus, sabes que tu año no v a a ser tranquilo: está lo típico fiestas, mucho alcohol y guiris buenorros. Pero, a veces, el destino tiene otras cosas preparadas.





	1. Volver a empezar

—Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo FR1122 con destino a Birmingham. Embarquen urgentemente por la puerta siete. 

 

Agoney corría arrastrando su maleta de mano por la terminal, intentando esquivar a los turistas que esperaban desperdigados por el aeropuerto a que su vuelo de vuelta a casa, lejos del paradisiaco Tenerife, saliera. La mayoría se llevaban como souvenir el recuerdo del alcohol barato mezclado con el exorbitado precio del alojamiento que juntos resultaban en el picor que la sal del mar producía en sus cuerpos quemados. Él se iba, aunque en unos meses volvería. Sus recuerdos del verano consistían en las melodías nocturnas de su trabajo como cantante de hotel para financiarse los estudios, los lametones de su perrita Bambi y, también, para qué engañarse, en los homenajes que se daba durante las contadas noches que no trabajaba, saliendo a la discoteca que tocase ese día de la semana y las tardes resacosas al sol del día después. Aunque, a diferencia de los recuerdos de Tenerife de los turistas, los suyos no solo se limitaban a los del verano: iban más allá. Consistían en los de su infancia en la tierra del verano infinito, en los recuerdos de un adolescente frustrado con el mundo con sueños y corazones rotos, que finalmente logró alzarse cual fénix para convertirse en ese universitario que luchaba por seguir adelante, aunque eso conllevara levantarse todos los días a las seis para poder llegar a clase a tiempo.

 

No era la primera vez que Agoney salía de la isla, pero sí era la primera en la que iba completamente solo, sin nadie que le acompañara durante el viaje, ni nadie que le esperara en el destino. 

 

Solo.

 

Solo hasta navidades, que es cuando volvería a su isla otra vez, cuando volvería a casa. Hasta entonces, solo de pensar en el frío que le esperaba durante los siguientes meses le entraban escalofríos. Aunque también sentía otro tipo de escalofrío cada vez que pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, ya no solo en el sentido fiestas, desfase y las típicas cosas que se dicen del Erasmus. A Agoney eso le daba igual. Bueno, no es que le diera igual, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser mejor de lo que él ya solía vivir en su isla. No, lo que no podía esperar era a salir. Salir de Tenerife y ver mundo, conocer algo más. Ya tenía experiencia saliendo de otros sitios para descubrir que en el mundo de fuera se vivía mejor. Amaba a su isla con locura, pero le daba claustrofobia pensar que se podía estar perdiendo _algo_ ahí fuera del microcosmos de Adeje. Se sentía un poco como Moana. 

 

A Agoney le entró la risa al darse cuenta de lo intenso que se estaba poniendo, cosa que casi hizo que se tropezase con unas chicas haciéndose un selfie.

 

—Uy, perdón, _sorry_.

 

Aprovechó que se había parado para echar un vistazo a la puerta de embarque más cercana: seis. Su puerta era la siguiente, y comprobó que todavía había una familia de cuatro y una chica morena que hablaba por teléfono esperando a pasar el control de pasaportes. Aliviado, intentó controlar su todavía agitada respiración, mientras caminaba hasta ponerse detrás de la chica morena. 

 

—Ay Jadel, que embarco ya, mi niño. En cuanto aterrice te llamo otra vez. Te voy a extrañar tantísimo, mi amor, pero en un mes voy a Madrid, acuérdate —la familia pasó y la chica comenzó a andar hacia la azafata, sujetando, sin colgar todavía, el móvil, el billete y el pasaporte con una mano y con la otra arrastrando su maleta de mano—. Chao, te amo Jadel. Gracias, te amo.

 

La chica, absorta en la despedida, intentó darle a la azafata el billete y el pasaporte, sin darse cuenta de que con la misma mano sujetaba el móvil, lo que hizo que se cayeran los documentos al suelo. 

 

—Ay, perdón, disculpe, lo siento —se excusó a la azafata mientras todavía seguía sujetando firmemente el móvil. La azafata le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto impaciente—. No, Jadel no es a ti, mi niño. Venga, que te tengo que colgar, de verdad.

 

Agoney se fue a agachar para ayudarle a recoger los documentos y entonces se fijó en la maleta. Le había parecido que era una maleta simplemente negra, un tanto ajada del uso; pero, cuando le puso atención, se dio cuenta de que lo que había pensado que eran raspaduras era en realidad las siluetas de una pareja serigrafiadas en la maleta. Aunque claramente Agoney podría equivocarse y que los del dibujo fuera cualquiera pareja, algo le hizo pensar que la silueta eran la chica de la fila y el famoso Jadel. Agoney no podía presumir de ser un chico con demasiado sentido del gusto; él era consciente de que a veces sus estilismos rozaban lo hortera. Pero llevar una maleta con la cara de él y su novio le parecía demasiado hasta para él. Aunque también era verdad que primero necesitaba un novio para poder decir que de este agua no beberé. La chica acababa de colgar cuando el canario se incorporó con el pasaporte y el billete. 

 

—Muchísimas gracias. ¿Te pasa algo muchacho? —Agoney se percató de que todavía seguía frunciendo el ceño pensando en el diseño de la maleta y le sonrió, intentando que no se le notara que su equipaje le parecía cuanto menos curioso. 

 

—No, no es nada.

 

Sin molestarse en oír la respuesta, la chica ya había pasado el control y caminaba hacia el avión sujetando el móvil cerca de su boca y hablando, mandando lo que parecía ser una nota de voz. Agoney parpadeó confuso, pero apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que la azafata le miraba con mohín de “haz el favor de darte prisa que queremos despegar ya.” Con un gesto rápido le entrego los documentos a la encargada, que, les echó un vistazo, comprobando que el de la foto era él, y se los devolvió con una sonrisa forzada.

 

Cuando Agoney cogió el billete y el pasaporte de vuelta, le pareció que pesaban más que cuando se los había entregado momentos antes. Tenían el peso de una decisión definitiva, como si de repente toda la experiencia que estaba por venir se hubiera materializado en la tinta del billete cuando la azafata los había revisado. A pesar de que llevara meses preparándose para esto, buscando información sobre universidades, rellenando formularios interminables, eligiendo residencias para no terminar en la calle durante un año, desesperándose por los precios de los vuelos, para por fin solamente tener que esperar, esperar a que el día E llegara. Que bueno, al fin y al cabo no era para tanto, solamente iba a estar un año fuera, pero ella que le gusta ser dramática.

 

—Buenas tardes —un atractivo azafato rubio, inmaculadamente afeitado y peinado le dio la bienvenida a bordo con un ligero acento británico y una sonrisa que hizo que Agoney se arrepintiera de llevar tantas capas de ropa puestas.

 

Agoney le devolvió el saludo y sostuvo la mirada un poco más de lo necesario, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Su asiento se encontraba en una de las filas traseras y se aseguró de hacer que ese largo trayecto hasta el final el auxiliar de vuelo tuviera una buena panorámica de, bueno, su culo. Sintió las miradas de todo el mundo, molestos porque el vuelo debía salir en cinco minutos y probablemente saldría con retraso, por lo que, un poco achantado, Agoney se dio prisa en recorrer los últimos metros que lo separaban de su asiento. 

 

_Cálmate muchacho que ni saliste todavía, por favor._

 

Por si no había pasado suficiente vergüenza, su asiento era el de la ventanilla, así que tuvo que interrumpir a la pareja de guiris de su fila, que en ese momento estaban acarameladamente comiéndose la boca, para poder llegar hasta él. Las chicas, sin embargo, le sonrieron y se levantaron rápidamente, dejándolo pasar. Agoney se había fijado en que la chica que hablaba por teléfono se encontraba en una de las filas de en medio, por lo que no había riesgo de tener que oírla mandando notas de voz a su novio describiendo la forma de la nube sobre la que acababan de pasar. Aunque, en perspectiva, no sabía si prefería eso o ver a las enamoradas con las que compartía fila, que aunque tierno, le hacían sentirse consciente de lo solo que estaba. 

 

_Ella dramática_. 

 

Suspiró y se removió en el asiento, mirando de reojo a la azafata que daba las indicaciones de emergencia mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo. “Salimos ya!  En cuanto aterrice les aviso. Las quiero.” Mandó el mensaje a su madre y a Glenda y puso el móvil en modo avión. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, observando como el avión maniobraba y se iba moviendo hasta la pista, guiado por las indicaciones de los trabajadores de pista. Poco a poco fue cogiendo velocidad hasta que, finalmente, con una sacudida un tanto brusca, se despegó del suelo. A medida que iba cogiendo altura, Agoney vio como Adeje se iba haciendo más pequeño. No pudo llegar a despedirse de su casa, ni de su barrio desde ahí arriba, pero sí de las montañas que rodeaban Las Torres, y eso le valía.

 

***

 

Agoney estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla cuando el comandante anunció por megafonía que se disponían a aterrizar. Esa noche había dormido poco y mal de los nervios del viaje, y de hecho ese era el motivo por el que casi perdió el avión. Se había quedado dormido, sin escuchar las múltiples alarmas o apagándolas en sueños, y habría perdido el avión de no ser por Bambi. Gracias a que Glenda había olvidado abrir la puerta de la terraza para que la perrita saliera, ésta, impaciente, había entrado al cuarto de Agoney, cogido carrerilla y saltado a su cama, para dedicarse a lamer, con su áspera lengua, la cara y la barba al canario, exigiendo que se despertara para que él la abriera. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, Agoney salió corriendo de casa, no sin antes abrir la puerta a la pequeña perrita, que no le paró de ladrar hasta que lo hizo, cogió el coche y llego con el tiempo justo para poder facturar la maleta. 

 

Por eso, el chico no despertó hasta que el azafato que le había sonreído al entrar al avión lo despertó, tocándole ligeramente el hombro. Todavía adormecido y sin saber muy bien donde estaba, Agoney se frotó los ojos y se estiró en el poco espacio que los asientos de la aerolínea low-cost le permitían. 

 

— _Sorry, sir_. Hemos llegado ya a Birmingham —fue al oír esas palabras que el canario se percató de la presencia del auxiliar de vuelo y de que había sido él quien lo había despertado. Se sonrojó levemente al pensar que podía haberlo visto con la baba colgando o, pero aún, roncando. El rubio, no obstante, le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, como si le hubiera leído la mente y quisiera tranquilizarlo. 

 

—Ay disculpe, ya me voy —de los nervios Agoney se fue a levantar deprisa, sin darse cuenta de que todavía llevaba el cinturón abrochado, por lo que cayó a su asiento otra vez. Muerto de vergüenza miró hacia el pasillo, y vio cómo el azafato volvía con el resto de la tripulación, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. 

 

_Genial, acabas de llegar y ya te estás poniendo en evidencia delante de chicos guapos. Muy bien, chiquito, en tu línea._

 

Intentando recomponer su orgullo, se deshizo del cinturón, se levantó del asiento y cogió del compartimento su maleta de mano. Observó que todavía quedaban algunos que otros pasajeros saliendo del avión, pero, como le había ocurrido al entrar, él fue el último, ésta vez en descender del avión. Siguió al resto de pasajeros en el trayecto hacia el control de pasaportes y la posterior recogida de equipajes; no tenía prisa, y prefería ir despacio, asimilando poco a poco la situación que estaba viviendo. Mandó un corto mensaje a su madre y hermana para avisarles de que había aterrizado y se encontraba bien. 

 

Agoney tenía una sensación extraña: sentía una presión en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo es como si algo en él hubiera sido liberado. Glenda siempre le decía que era un intenso, y razón no le faltaba. Esperando al tren que le llevaría del aeropuerto al centro de la ciudad no podía más que pensar en lo surrealista de la situación, sabiendo que después le esperaba otro tren al campus y de ahí a la habitación que sería su hogar durante el primer trimestre. Sabía que _surrealista_ tampoco era la palabra más adecuada; surrealista hubiera sido que, yo qué sé, su ídola desde que era chiquito, Monica Naranjo, dijera que le encantaría que él fuera a Eurovisión. Irse de Erasmus no era nada surrealista si se comparaba con ello. Pero, a veces la vida sorprende, y, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es la vida? Un sueño y un continuo drama si se le pone suficiente gana, y eso Agoney lo sabía muy bien. 


	2. Yo no lo sabía

Agoney se despertó, desorientado, en la que iba a ser su habitación para el resto del trimestre. La luz que se filtraba por las finas cortinas le molestaba y, de hecho, era el motivo por el que se había despertado. Se giró hacia la izquierda, estirando el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche, y cogió su móvil. Las nueve y media. Resopló, dejando el móvil de nuevo en su sitio y se hizo un ovillo, tapándose completamente con el edredón, intentando bloquear la luz para poder dormir de nuevo. 

 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si solamente por ponerle más ganas fuera a hacer efecto. Obviamente, no dio resultado. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía la boca seca. Intentó en vano quedarse más tiempo bajo las sábanas, pero sentía como si su cuerpo le ardiera y no soportaba estar tapado un minuto más. Sabía que con toda la luz que entraba no iba a poder volverse a dormir, así que decidió que lo más razonable iba a ser levantarse. 

 

Se destapó de un tirón y se incorporó en la cama, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho tan enfáticamente; la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para evitar sentirse mareado. Con más calma, se puso de rodillas en la cama y descorrió, con un rápido movimiento, las cortinas color burdeos de la ventana que había sobre el lado derecho de la cama. Otro error más. A pesar de que la habitación estaba previamente bastante iluminada, el contacto directo de sus ojos con los rayos del pálido sol de octubre hizo que tuviera que cerrarlos, como si le estuvieran clavando agujas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama bruscamente.

 

La habitación parecía un poco más grande con la luz natural, aunque también podía parecérselo porque la miraba tumbado desde la cama. La habitación tenía únicamente lo indispensable: la cama y la mesilla de noche, un escritorio, un armario no muy grande y un par de baldas, a parte de un radiador, que Agoney sospechaba iba a ser su mejor amigo. Se quedó tumbado unos minutos más, hasta que recordó que tanto su cuerpo como su cabeza estaban apoyados en el edredón y almohada sin fundas. Como un resorte se levantó de la cama. No es que no se fiara de que no estuvieran limpios, pero prefería entrar en contacto con ambos objetos solo lo indispensable. El día anterior, para cuando llegó a la residencia y empezó a instalarse eran ya las seis de la tarde, y comprobó en sus carnes que el horario inglés no perdonaba: no había ninguna tienda abierta, solo el pequeño supermercado del campus. Pudo comprarse algo de comida para la cena y el desayuno, pero nada más. Así que ese día le tocaba acercarse al centro a por los básicos que iba a necesitar, por mucha pereza que le diera, si no quería comer con las manos y sobrevivir a base de pizzas congeladas. Aunque la idea no le repelía del todo, para ser sinceros.

 

***

_Qué mejor plan que ir a Ikea de resaca._

 

Solo de pensarlo, a Agoney le dolía aun más la cabeza. En verdad, ya solo con la odisea que había sido llegar al centro de Birmingham había perdido años de vida. El día anterior había llegado al campus en tren, y tras haber recogido las llaves y el carnet de estudiante, había andado hasta su residencia, que resultó no estar tan cerca de la zona de clases como le había parecido. No obstante, le habían aconsejado, además, que para llegar al centro de la ciudad desde la residencia le quedaba mejor coger una guagua que quedaba “cercana" a la residencia, que irse hasta la estación de tren del campus.  

 

 _Cercano mis muertos_.

 

Había tardado media hora en encontrar la parada de la guagua, después de perderse por la autovía de la campiña inglesa y tener que parar a un par de personas para preguntar por indicaciones. Que Agoney no era el que mejor se orientaba, cierto, pero realmente la parada tampoco estaba tan cerca como se lo habían pintado. Al final llegó, no sabía muy bien cómo y no tuvo que esperar mucho a que llegara la guagua.

 

Había pensado decirle a alguno de sus compañeros de piso de ir a Ikea con él, pero todos eran ingleses y sus padres les habían ayudado con la mudanza el día anterior, trayendo todo lo que necesitaban con ellos. Así que Agoney no pensaba que ninguno tuviera necesidad ni ganas de acercarse a Ikea con él.

 

Agoney, a lo largo de su vida, había conocido a muchos guiris, sobre todo durante los últimos años que había trabajado todas las noches de cantante de hotel. Así que, antes de llegar a Inglaterra, creía saber más o menos qué se esperaba de los británicos. La noche anterior se dio cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocado. En su piso eran seis, de los cuales él era el único internacional y, a pesar de haber cenado todos juntos, solo tres de ellos accedieron a salir esa noche con él a la primera fiesta que organizaba la unión de estudiantes. Las dos chicas apenas habían bebido nada y no eran el alma de la fiesta precisamente; el chico, que se le veía más animado, en cambio, se había separado de ellos e ido con un conocido en el momento que habían entrado al sitio. Así que Agoney había intentado animarse bebiendo y, sorprendentemente, no había ayudado a que se lo pasara bien. Lo único que había logrado con beber como si no hubiera un mañana es que ahora le doliese la cabeza demasiado como para no ser capaz de decidir entre unas sábanas a rayas o a cuadros. Finalmente, decidió coger las de cuadros, porque eran bastante más baratas. 

 

La noche con sus compañeros de piso había hecho que Agoney tuviera miedo por primera vez desde que llegó; no sentía que conectaba con ellos, no porque fueran ingleses, ni mucho menos, sino porque eran demasiado… _sosos_. Él necesitaba gente con más chispa, más vivos, más…

 

—¡Ostras! Perdón… _I mean, I’m sorry._

 

Españoles, esa es la palabra que buscaba Agoney.

 

Agoney, ya de vuelta en la residencia y cargado con las bolsas de Ikea estaba intentado abrir la puerta principal como buenamente podía cuando se abrió de repente hacia fuera, haciendo que se le cayera todo al suelo. El chico, con barba y más moreno que Agoney, se disculpó en cuanto vio la que había liado y se agachó a ayudarle a recoger las sartenes y los cojines que se habían salido de las bolsas y estaban esparcidos por el suelo. 

 

— _I’m really sorry,_ esto… _really —_ al chico, que tenía un marcado acento español, parecía costarle encontrar las palabras exactas.

 

—No pasa nada, tranquilo —Agoney le sonrío, y al otro chico se le iluminó la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que era español—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Me llamo Agoney.

 

—Bueno, ¡un español! Menos mal, amigo. Juan Antonio —el chico, Juan Antonio, le tendió una mano, mientras con la otra le pasaba la bolsa que le había ayudado a recoger. Agoney le devolvió el saludo y después cogió todas las bolsas otra vez. Mientras el chico le sujetaba la puerta, pasó al interior de la residencia—. ¡Ya eres el segundo español que conozco en esta residencia! El otro es Roi, es gallego, está en mi misma cocina, pero él está con el máster. ¿Tú estás de Erasmus?

 

—Yo eres el primer español que conozco, apenas llegué ayer y solo me dio tiempo a conocer a mis compañeros de piso —Juan Antonio, al ver al pobre canario tan cargado, se ofreció a llevarle un par de las bolsas—. Y sí, estoy de Erasmus, vengo de Tenerife, hago Estudios Clásicos. ¿Y tú?

 

Agoney se moría de curiosidad por saber de donde venía. A primera vista le había dado la impresión de que el chico sería del sur de la península, pero al escucharlo hablar se le había desmontado la teoría.

 

—¿Yo? Yo soy de Bilbao, estudio Trabajo Social —Agoney no pudo disimular su sorpresa y Juan Antonio se empezó a reír al ver su cara—. ¿Que pensabas, que no había gitanos vascos?

 

—Tú eres el primero que conozco, no te voy a mentir —el canario le dio al botón del piso número dos, mientras que Juan Antonio presionó el tres. 

 

—Oye, si quieres vente a cenar con Roi y conmigo esta noche —Agoney sintió una calidez en el pecho al oír la proposición del vasco, y esbozó una gran sonrisa; pero entonces recordó que ya tenía otros planes.

 

—Lo siento —se mordió el labio, frustrado por la situación—, ya les prometí ayer a mis compañeros de piso que cenaríamos juntos hoy, pero muchas gracias, de verdad.

 

—No pasa nada —le restó importancia, con un gesto de manos y una gran sonrisa—, ya lo haremos otra noche.

 

El ascensor se paró, entonces, en el segundo piso. Antes de que Agoney saliera, intercambiaron sus números de teléfono y quedaron en verse pronto. Se despidió de Juan Antonio, sin poder parar de sonreír.

 

Al día siguiente empezaban las clases, así que Agoney tenía que dejar todas las cosas de la casa medianamente listas. Arrastró las bolsas como buenamente pudo por la moqueta estampada hasta su piso. Una vez dentro, oyó ruidos que venía de la cocina, así que miró a través del cristal de la puerta. Sentados en la mesa, frente a frente, estaban sus dos compañeros que no habían salido la noche anterior: Roger y Wendy. El chico tenía la mano tendida a través de la mesa y miraba cómplice a la chica, que le sonreía tímidamente, con un leve sonroje, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

 

 _Ya veo que aquí quien no corre, vuela_.

 

Decidió irse directo a su cuarto y ponerse a ordenar todo. No fue hasta que había puesto el nuevo juego de sábanas y colgado la mitad de su ropa en el armario con las perchas que había comprado, que cayó en la cuenta, cuando empezó a oír unos ruidos sospechosamente parecidos a gemidos.

 

_No puede ser verdad._

 

Su habitación estaba entre la de Roger y la de Wendy.

 

***

Agoney agarraba el vaso de cartón de café con fuerza, apretándolo como si de una pelota antiestrés se tratase. Observaba, apoyado contra la pared del ancho pasillo, al gran grupo de gente que se estaba acumulando alrededor de la puerta de la clase. Era lunes, once del mediodía, y esperaba para entrar a su primera clase como estudiante de Erasmus: _Classical Epic_. A su alrededor, la gente ya había comenzado a reunirse en grupitos y los oía parlotear en inglés, comentando los libros de clase, sus expectativas de la asignatura y demás. A simple vista, la gran mayoría de las que esperaban para entrar eran chicas y, en general, parecían más jóvenes, como de primero.

 

Agoney se fijó entonces en un chico rubio, con el pelo muy repeinado en un tupé, que esperaba, también, apoyado contra la pared, pero a unos metros más a la derecha que él. Él tampoco participaba en ninguna de las conversaciones de su alrededor, a pesar de que Agoney hubiera jurado que era británico, aunque quizás podía ser de Europa del Este, quizás ruso.  Parecía concentrado, mirando fijamente la puerta, con el semblante serio. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras que le enmarcaban la cara, especialmente la mandíbula, que parecía cortar como si un cuchillo se tratara. Además de por ser jodidamente atractivo, el chico destacaba porque iba vestido como si fuera a una reunión de negocios, con una camisa blanca, pantalones de pinzas grises y maletín en mano, mientras que a su alrededor los demás iban con ropa más informal y mochilas o bolsos. 

 

En eso estaba absorto Agoney cuando, de repente, el rubio giró la vista hacia su dirección, como si hubiera notado al moreno estudiándolo. El chico parecía haber esperado que Agoney rompiera el contacto visual al descubrirse pillado. No obstante, el canario, no solo no se sintió cohibido, sino que además le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que el rubio enrojeciera y girara la cabeza otra vez hacia la puerta, conservando todavía una expresión neutra. 

 

Agoney se debatía entre acercarse o no hacia el chico, cuando la puerta se abrió y empezaron a salir los alumnos de la clase anterior. La gente se empezó a arremolinar en la entrada, dejando un estrecho pasillo para los que salían, pero el canario decidió esperar a que todos entraran. Le dio un sorbo al café, cuando una chica rubia, bajita y menuda se empezó a hacer paso por el pasillo, pasando por su lado y poniéndose detrás de unas morenas que hacían cola para entrar a la clase. La chica sujetaba en su mano derecha un vaso de café con el símbolo de la unión de estudiantes, igual que el de Agoney, y con la otra sostenía su móvil. 

 

— _Mamà, vaig a entrar ara a classe, haig de penjar._

 

Agoney no sabía ni una palabra de catalán, pero creía saber reconocerlo en la boca de la chica. Para no parecer grosero, esperó hasta comprobar que la chica hubiera colgado el teléfono; entonces, se despegó de la pared, de forma casual, con la mochila colgada al hombro de un solo asa y dandole sorbos al café, y se acercó hacia la chica rubia. Ellos dos y algún que otro rezagado eran los únicos que quedaban haciendo cola para entrar.

 

—¡Hola! —la chica se giró hacia Agoney, sobresaltada—. Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte. Te oí hablando en, ¿catalán? Y supuse que eras española. Soy Agoney.

 

Los primeros segundos, la chica se quedo pillada, alternando la mirada entre la mano que el canario le tendía y su cara. Entonces, como movida por un resorte, la chica pasó de la mano y prácticamente saltó, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Agoney, para acortar la distancia de altura que había entre sus caras y plantarle dos besos en las mejillas.

 

—¡Yo soy Nerea, encantada! Perdón si me he quedado un poco estancada, es que no me sonabas de nada —al oír esto, al canario le entró la risa, pensando que la catalana estaba bromeando.

 

—Tú a mí tampoco me suenas de nada, es el primer día de clase —dijo, mientras los dos cruzaban el umbral de la puerta. 

 

Agoney se esperaba una clase con pupitres puestos en varias filas y una mesa un poco más grande para el profesor, básicamente a lo que estaba acostumbrado en la universidad en Tenerife. Esta clase, en cambio, tenía forma de anfiteatro y las filas estaban formadas por una larga mesa central que atravesaba la sala y dos mesas más cortas en cada extremo. Dos tramos de escaleras descendentes dividían la columna central de las laterales y, al final, en lo más bajo de la sala, se erguía un moderno atril, donde una mujer de unos sesenta años, vestida con un traje de chaqueta y una falda lápiz granate, esperaba a que todos los alumnos entrasen. Agoney se había quedado tan impresionado por el tamaño de la clase que no había escuchado la contestación de Nerea, que se estaba acomodando ya en uno de los asientos de la última fila.

 

—Perdón, no te escuché, ¿qué me decías? 

 

—Te decía que no me suenas de ninguna de las fiestas, ni del grupo de Whatsapp —Agoney la miró confuso, sin entender, mientras empezaba a sacar un cuaderno y un boli de las profundidades de su mochila.

 

—¿Qué grupo de Whatsapp?

 

—¿Estás de Erasmus no? —el canario asintió— Pues tenemos un grupo todos, o bueno, casi todos los españoles que estamos aquí de Erasmus, y de hecho ya nos hemos juntado un par de veces este finde. Nos encontramos porque alguien lo puso por el grupo de Facebook de la universidad. De hecho, supuestamente hay otro chico catalán en esta clase, aunque yo no lo veo —Nerea se asomó hacia delante, como intentando distinguir al otro entre las coronillas de los alumnos. 

 

—Ah, yo no lo sabía —Agoney, a pesar de que se lo habían recomendado gente de Tenerife que había estado de Erasmus, apenas se había molestado en buscar gente en Facebook que fuera a ir a Birmingham como él, pensando que no encontraría a nadie. Al parecer se había equivocado.

 

—Bueno, ¡no pasa nada! —la chica le devolvió una sonrisa enorme. Sacó su ordenador  del bolso, colocándolo cuidadosamente en la mesa y lo abrió, clickando de inmediato en la aplicación de Whatsapp para el ordenador— Dame tu número que te meto.

 

***

—¿Tienes algún plan ahora? — le preguntó Nerea a Agoney, mientras recogía sus cosas, una vez terminada la clase. El canario miraba perezosamente el móvil, y el ruido de su estómago se ocupó de contestarle a la rubia, que rompió a reír— ¿Te apetece comer algo conmigo entonces?

 

Ya en la cafetería de la facultad, y cada uno con un sandwich, otro café y una bolsa de patatas para compartir, retomaron por fin la conversación que habían dejado en pausa al empezar la clase. 

 

—¿Tienes luego a las tres clase de Griego? — preguntó el canario, mientras daba el primer bocado a su sandwich de jamón y queso. Nerea se rió suavemente.

 

—Qué va, yo no estudio Clásicas; hago Humanidades, así que hago un poco de todo, pero lenguas muertas no —alarmada por haber metido la pata, la catalana reculó—, pero porque yo no soy muy de idiomas eh, no por otra cosa. 

 

—Tranquila, muchacha. Lo mío es pasión por ellas —le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que la rubia tosiera, casi atragantándose con un trozo del sandwich—, pero entiendo que a la gente no les apasione. Y ¿qué día tienes tu seminario de _Classical Epic_?

 

—Mañana, a las diez —Agoney frunció la nariz.

 

—Yo lo tengo los jueves —la catalana se le quedó mirando, pensativa, mientras jugueteaba con la caja de cartón donde momentos antes venía guardado el bocadillo. 

 

—Creo que se pueden cambiar todavía —dijo la rubia, aunque, con semblante preocupado, añadió—, pero yo los jueves tengo todo el día ocupado.

 

—Yo los martes no tengo nada —al oír las palabras del canario, a Nerea se le iluminó la cara.

 

—¡Bien! Pues entonces mañana quedamos para ir juntos. Así tendré a alguien que me explique sobre mitos griegos, porque hoy no he pillado nada —bromeó, entre risas, mientras Agoney cogía una patata de la bolsa que compartían—. Por cierto, ¿te gusta el reggaeton?

 

—¿Gustarme? —Agoney enarcó una ceja— Me encanta.

 

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y mirándolo, con sonrisa enigmática. 

 

—Genial, porque esta noche nos han dicho que hay fiestón en un bar de Birmingham. ¿Te vienes no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de todo, pido disculpas si la frase en catalán está mal, que he tirado de distintos traductores online y espero que esté bien (si no lo está, no os cortéis, corregidme y lo cambio). 
> 
> Por otro lado, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo al primer capítulo, tanto aquí como en Wattpad! Poco a poco la acción va a empezar, sobre todo a partir del siguiente episodio. 
> 
> Mi twitter es @lxctea, por si me queréis seguir para saber cuando publico nuevos capítulos. 
> 
> Y eso, ¡que espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo! Muchas gracias por el apoyo ♥️


	3. Deshidratándome

—¿Estás segura de que es aquí?

 

Un Agoney no muy convencido miraba receloso la puerta cerrada de la residencia donde se supone que habían quedado para beber. No es que no se fiara de su nueva amiga, pero llevaban diez minutos esperando en la puerta y nadie salía a abrirles. 

 

—Que sí, tranquilo, es aquí. Ya he estado varias veces en la cocina de Amaia —lo tranquilizó Nerea, que sujetaba, entre sus manos, la botella de vodka que iban a compartir. A pesar de que la catalana tenía ya veinte años, casi veintiuno, el contraste de tamaños entre la botella y ella misma y su cara de emoción hacían que pareciese una chica de quince a punto de hacer su primer botellón—. Te va a caer muy bien, tiene sus puntos, pero es súper simpática. Estudia Filosofía —añadió, como si eso lo explicase todo.

 

Agoney se alejó de la puerta del edificio hacia la zona no cubierta por el tejadillo. Miró hacia arriba. La noche estaba bastante despejada, y aunque sabía que todavía no hacía demasiado frío para ser Reino Unido, Agoney estaba helado. Varias de las ventanas del edificio que daban a la entrada estaban iluminadas, y de alguna de ellas se oían voces y música.

 

—¿No la puedes llamar otra vez? Es que por aquí no aparece nadie —dijo el canario, cerrándose la chaqueta verde militar que llevaba puesta.—. Que además ya le he dicho a Juan Antonio que era aquí, y estará al llegar. 

 

Nerea suspiró, apoyándose suavemente contra la pared contigua a la puerta, y dándose por vencida en su intento de persuadir al canario de que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Agoney no era fácil de convencer y fue a poner la oreja contra la puerta principal, para intentar oír algún ruido procedente del interior, cuando ésta se abrió de golpe. El repentino movimiento de la puerta pilló a Agoney en mitad del suyo propio, y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto hasta que casi puso su oreja en el torso de la chica que la abría. El chico intentó salvar la situación como pudo, irguiéndose de inmediato, lo cual hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cogiera un color similar al del tapón del Smirnoff que agarraba la rubia.

 

—Hola, ¡traemos Fanta! —remató, señalando la botella de plástico que sostenía dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Nerea lo miraba, sintiendo entre risa y vergüenza ajena, desde su posición junto a la puerta, medio oculta y sin intervenir, queriendo ver como la situación se desarrollaba.

 

Se hizo el silencio. Al no obtener respuesta, Agoney notó cómo empezaba a sudar, hasta el punto de preguntarse si se había puesto desodorante antes de salir. Alternaba, al borde de la histeria, la mirada entre la morena y Nerea, que estaba expectante, como si estuviera esperando a que algo ocurriera. Fijó finalmente su mirada en la chica nueva que lo miraba con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entornados, mordiéndose suavemente su pulgar derecho. Se había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y lo miraba como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio y lo estuviera estudiando.

 

—Buah —rompió el silencio tras lo que le habían parecido horas a Agoney—, ojalá más chicos como tú me pusieran su oreja en mis tetas. Qué guapo eres, tienes las facciones como, no sé, perfectas.

 

La intervención de la chica fue como una señal para Nerea, que soltó una ruidosa carcajada y casi tiró la botella al suelo de piedra de la risa. Agoney miró alarmado a la catalana, que decidió que ya había torturado suficientemente a su amigo. 

 

—Ay Amaia, qué cosas tienes tía —dijo, mientras se asomaba a la puerta, para dejarse ver por la otra chica. Ésta, al verla, se le iluminó la cara y se fundieron en un abrazo. 

 

—Jo Nerea, es que no me habías avisado que tu amigo era tan guapo —las dos chicas se separaron del abrazo y se quedaron mirando a Agoney fijamente, con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa pícara. Éste se estaba empezando a plantear huir cuando la nueva se dio cuenta de su cara de agobio y decidió acercarse y darle dos besos de forma amigable—. Buah, perdón, lo siento, seguro que te he asustado. Si es que siempre me lo dicen mis amigas, que soy muy intensa y a veces doy hasta miedo. Perdón, de verdad, jo, seguro que ahora no vuelves a venir con nosotros. 

 

Agoney estuvo a punto de darle la razón a la chica, pero al ver la cara que le puso Nerea, decidió que no era lo mejor. 

 

—Qué va, mujer, no pasa nada —a pesar de no sonar muy convencido, la chica no pareció darse cuenta—. Soy Agoney.

 

—Buah, menos mal, perdón otra vez. Yo soy Amaia —y hechas las presentaciones les sostuvo la puerta para que entrasen al edificio. Guiados por la morena, empezaron a subir las escaleras—. Si es que además cuando fumo no tengo filtro y digo cosas super salidas.

 

—Tía, ¿habéis empezado ya?

 

—Jo, Nerea, lo siento, es que han venido Miriam y Ana y me han liado, bueno Miriam me ha liado, pero todavía queda eh, que hemos empezado hace poco… casi.

 

Esta residencia parecía más grande, espaciosa y un poco más moderna que la de Agoney, decorada con colores más cálidos. Una vez llegados al piso correspondiente, tuvieron que recorrer un largo y sinuoso pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina de Amaia. Las chicas seguían hablando, pero Agoney había dejado de prestarles atención.

 

—Oye Amaia, van a venir unos amigos, ¿no te importa, no? —le preguntó Agoney, mientras está abría la puerta de la cocina, a través de la cual se escuchaban el sonido amortiguado de un par de voces.

 

—Buah, para nada. Me conformo con que sean la mitad de guapos que tú —dicho lo cual, le guiñó un ojo, y le indicó que pasara dentro de la cocina. 

 

Agoney, que ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a las salidas de la morena, se rió y entró. La cocina parecía un poco más grande que la suya, con una separación de la zona de cocinar y la del comedor más marcada, gracias a un tabique en mitad. Habían apartado la mesa contra este, de tal manera que en mitad del comedor quedaba un espacio vacío bastante grande. En los laterales había varias sillas y butacas repartidas y, al fondo, junto al ventanal, que se encontraba abierto, un sofá donde había dos chicas sentadas: una rubia con melena rizada y sonrisa enorme y otra morena con rostro anguloso quea Agoney le sonaba de algo. 

 

—¡Miriam! —exclamó Nerea, que corrió a abrazar a la otra rubia. Ésta, todavía sentada en el sofá, agarró a la catalana y la cogió, estrechándola entre sus brazos como si fuera una leona con su cachorro. 

 

—Ella cariñosa —le acarició tiernamente la mejilla para luego estamparle un beso en ese  mismo sitio. Nerea se había sujetado con las dos manos del cuello de la otra chica, y, cuando ésta se levantó para saludar al canario, acabó alzando también a la rubia—. Bueno, Nerea, que eres chiquitina, pero aun así pesas—ésta, a regañadientes, se soltó y dejó que la gallega se presentase—. Tú debes de ser Agoney, ¿no?

 

—Buah Miriam, ¿lo conoces?

 

—Amaia, nena, Nerea lo metió en el grupo de Whatsapp —la navarra asintió, con cara de no saber muy bien de qué hablaba Miriam, pero como si se creyera cualquier cosa que ella afirmara—. Bueno, como habrás adivinado, yo soy Miriam.

 

—Encantado —intercambiaron dos besos y de cerca a Agoney le pareció que la sonrisa de la gallega iluminaba toda la cocina. 

 

La morena, que seguía sentada en el sofá, se había quedado un poco apartada de los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos y miraba a Agoney confusa:

 

—Oye, ¿nos conocemos de algo? Me suenas mucho, pero no logro ubicarte.

 

Agoney, que hasta entonces había tenido también la duda de qué le sonaba exactamente, al oírla hablar supo perfectamente donde la había conocido: era la chica del aeropuerto con la maleta con su cara y la del chico que Agoney supuso su pareja.

 

—¿Del aeropuerto de Tenerife, puede ser? —preguntó Agoney, fingiendo que no estaba seguro. Mentira: la nítida imagen de la maleta todavía le perseguía por las noches, como para no reconocer a su dueña. 

 

—¡Ah, pues sí! —dijo, abriendo mucho la boca—. ¡Qué casualidad! Entonces tú eres de Tenerife también, ¿no?

 

—Sí, ¿estudias en Las Lagunas? —la chica se rió.

 

—No, no, qué va. Yo vivo en Madrid, con mi novio Jadel —poco había tardado en mencionar a su famoso novio en la conversación. Por la mente de Agoney empezaron a pasar flashbacks de la escena del aeropuerto—. Estudio Interpretación en una escuela de allí. 

 

—Que por cierto—intervino Miriam, dirigiéndose a los recién llegados—, nos ha invitado una chica de nuestra clase a su casa en el centro. Es española también, pero estudia la carrera aquí y vive con otro chico. Hemos pensado que sería buena idea ir, así estamos ya más cerca del sitio luego.  

 

—¿No les importa, verdad? —añadió Ana, que parecía especialmente interesada y, cuando ambos negaron, dando vía libre al plan, la chica abrió tanto la boca que Agoney pensó que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula— Genial, mandaré un mensaje a Mimi para avisarla. 

 

Y la canaria se fue a la zona de la cocina, mandando mientras tanto una nota de voz a la otra chica. Nerea miró a Miriam enarcando las cejas y con gesto interrogante, pero esta simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aunque mordiéndose el labio, como reprimiendo una risilla. 

 

 

Una vez hechas las introducciones, fue como si alguien hubiera soltado la llave con la que habían dado cuerda al resorte y de repente todo a su alrededor se pusiera en marcha: Miriam acompañó a Amaia a la cocina y le ayudó a recopilar vasos para las bebidas; Ana, después de estar dando vueltas al comedor hablando al teléfono, finalmente se sentó en el sofá y se puso a liarse un cigarro; Agoney y Nerea dejaron las botellas que habían traído en la mesa del comedor, donde ya había una botella de ron y otra de coca cola, junto con un cenicero con restos de colillas y un altavoz portátil.

 

Ya con una copa hecha, Agoney y Nerea se sentaron cada uno en una de las sillas, que habían dispuesto haciendo una especie de círculo frente al sofá, ocupado por las otras tres chicas. Alguna de ellas había conectado su móvil al altavoz y había puesto una playlist de reggaetón, bajito, para poder hablar, pero lo suficientemente alto como para empezar a caldear el ambiente.

 

—Ay, Agoney, alcánzame el cenicero, porfa —Ana se estaba fumando ya el cigarro que se había liado, y había pasado el mechero a Amaia, que estaba prendiendo otro, aunque sospechosamente más grande. Agoney obedeció, y se lo pasó a la canaria—. Buah Miriam, con este hemos acabado la que traje de Pamplona, ¿tú tienes más? —dijo, dando una calada y pasándoselo a la gallega. 

 

—Amaia, ¿tengo pinta de camella o que? Basta con los estereotipos, por favor —broméo. 

 

—De verdad, no os puedo dejar solas —intervino Nerea indignada—. ¡Que ayer cuando os dejé quedaba como para otros dos! 

 

—Ay, jo Nerea, lo siento. Es que ayer se nos fue un poco de las manos cuando te fuiste. Pero seguro que podemos conseguir pronto —se giró hacia Agoney—. Oye, ¿tú Agoney no conocerás a alguien que venda, no? 

 

—¿Pero, vamos a ver, quién se creen ustedes que soy, el porreta de Tenerife? —las cuatro chicas lo miraron de arriba abajo. Finalmente, la carita que puso Amaia obligó a Agoney a añadir:— No, Amaia, lo siento, no fumo ni conozco a nadie que venda. 

 

—Jo, bueno no pasa nada, Agoney. Buah, pero te entiendo perfectamente con eso de no fumar, ¡a mí me pasa lo mismo con el alcohol! No bebo porque me sienta mal —al sentir la mirada represiva de Miriam, rectificó:—. Bueno a veces le doy un traguito a una copa, pero nada más. 

 

—Ella mentirosa. Lo que no le gusta es pagar por el alcohol, pero que la gusta una copa gratis —se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus muslos y mirando al canario, riéndose—. No te dejes engañar por su inocencia, Agoney; es todo fachada. 

 

—Oye Miriam, eso no es verdad, que soy una mujer libre e independiente que me valgo por mí misma. No necesito a un baboso que me pague las copas para emborracharme —pero, con un tono más suave, y mordiéndose el labio, le picó:—. Lo que pasa es que me gusta que me invites tú. 

 

—Chicos, no se peleen, yo hablo con Mimi que seguro que ella conoce a alguien —y dicho esto, se volvió a levantar y se puso a mandar otra nota de voz. Nerea, Miriam y Amaia intercambiaron una mirada que parecía decirlo todo. 

 

 

Habían bastado tan solo cinco minutos para que las chicas hicieran sentir a Agoney como en casa; aun así no podía evitar sentirse un extraño colándose en su amistad. Ellas se conocían de un par de noches más, pero parecía que ese par de noches había sido decisivo y su mente le hacía creer que por esas noches perdidas él ya no formaría parte de lo que ellas habían creado. Sabía que no estaba en lo cierto y que no debía pensar así, sin embargo a su mente le gustaba torturarl **o.** Aunque tendría que estar ya acostumbrado a ello, Agoney no podía parar de sentirse culpable por sus pensamientos. 

Mientras las chicas seguían hablando, bebiendo y fumando, Agoney dejó de oír lo que decían, sintiendo una presión en el pecho, que intentó apaciguar terminándose la copa a tragos. 

 

—Agoney, ¿estás bien? —Nerea le preguntó, mirándolo preocupada. No obstante, al canario no le dio tiempo a contestar, porque unos golpes en la puerta de la cocina lo interrumpieron. 

 

—Debe ser Juan Antonio —Agoney miró su móvil en el que, efectivamente, tenía un mensaje del bilbaíno de hacía cinco minutos para avisarles de que estaban abajo esperando.

 

Amaia fue a abrir la puerta de la cocina, tras la cual esperaban tres chicos, Juan Antonio, un chico con el pelo castaño y gafas que debía ser Roi, y un tercero que Agoney no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser: era más corpulento que los otros dos, con aspecto un tanto dejado y parecía mayor que todos ellos. Los dos primeros se adelantaron y se introdujeron e intercambiaron saludos con las chicas y Agoney.

 

—Nos han abierto abajo —explicó Juan Antonio—. Por cierto, este es Cepeda, nos lo hemos encontrado en la calle y le hemos dicho que se venga.

 

Las reacciones del resto a la explicación del bilbaíno parecían sacadas de un cuadro de Velázquez: Ana volvía a tener los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y, a su lado, Amaia se mordía nerviosa las uñas; Miriam miraba al chico, que seguía en el umbral de la puerta, con desconfianza, y se había puesto, de manera instintiva, delante de Nerea, que agarraba su vaso de forma defensiva; y a Agoney, en una esquina, le había entrado la risa floja ante tal panorama.

 

—No, a ver, literalmente lo conocimos en la calle. Es que trabaja en una ONG para los refugiados, nos paró y nada, como es también español nos acabamos haciendo amigos suyo —rectificó Roi, haciendo que la tensión del momento se disipase en un segundo, como si hubiera hecho explotar un globo.

 

—Soy Luis, encantado. Aunque me podéis llamar Cepeda —dio un par de besos a las chicas y un apretón de manos un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y una palmada en la espalda a Agoney—. Bueno, que empiece la fiesta ahora que los hombres han llegado, ¿no?

 

Nerea tuvo que agarrarle del codo a Agoney, que lo miraba con los labios fruncidos y cara de asco, para evitar que hiciera o dijera nada. Amaia resopló. 

 

—No sé si queremos una fiesta con hombres si va a ser en ese plan, la verdad —Miriam la miró con cara de _tengamos la fiesta en paz,_ pero el chico no parecía estar dándose por aludido.

 

Los tres cogieron sillas y se colocaron frente al sofá junto a Nerea y Agoney. Éste, mientras Juan Antonio movía la silla a su lado, le miró, como pidiendo una explicación, pero este se limitó a señalar con una mueca y un movimiento corto de cabeza a Roi, que parecía extasiado con el otro. 

 

—Bueno, qué, que rule el porro —al oír esto, Amaia se lo terminó de una profunda calada, sin apartar la mirada un momento, y lo extinguió contra el cenicero, cosa que le hizo ganarse una mirada fulminante de Nerea.

 

—Ay, jo, que pena, justo se nos ha acabado.

 

—Bueno, no pasa nada —echó un vistazo rápido a la mesa—, ¿whisky no tenéis?

 

***

 

Visto en perspectiva, Agoney tenía que admitir que Juan Antonio y Roi hubieran traído al insoportable de Cepeda había servido para algo: todos habían bebido incluso demasiado para no tener que procesar lo que el gallego decía. Desde que llegó, se había dedicado a contarles sus penas: que si había pasado su infancia y adolescencia en Galicia, que si había estudiado ingeniería en Madrid, que si el mundo laboral estaba fatal, que si había decidido venirse a Inglaterra para sentirse realizado y por eso se había apuntado a la ONG, que si ahora se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo y más cosas que Agoney no podría repetir porque había desconectado a la mitad. De hecho, el único que parecía haber seguido el hilo del relato en su totalidad fue el otro gallego, que lo miraba con admiración. 

 

El resto se habían dedicado a intercambiar miradas que lo decían todo y a vaciar vasos hasta que, propiciada por un codazo de Ana, Amaia indicó que, si querían estar un rato en casa de Mimi, debían salir ya.

 

—Bueno, pero nos lo estamos pasando bien aquí, no tenemos por qué irnos tan pronto.

 

—Jo, Cepeda, si ya lo sé, pero se lo hemos prometido a Mimi ya, así que tendremos que irnos para no hacerle un feo. 

 

Y con eso la navarra logró echarles de la cocina, no sin antes reclutar a Agoney para que le ayudara a recogerla mientras el resto iban tirando hacia la parada de bus. 

 

—Jo, Ago, un minuto más de él contándonos su vida y te juro que la lío —el canario rió, mientras echaba en la botella de Fanta un poco de vodka—. Yo me conformaba con que fueran la mitad de guapos que tú; esto es traición de amigo, Ago. 

 

—Bueno, Juan Antonio no está mal —respondió Agoney, aproximando una de las sillas a la mesa y acercándose luego a Amaia por detrás para darle un abrazo—, aunque creo que está prometido.

 

Terminaron de adecentar la cocina y, tras coger Amaia un abrigo de su cuarto, salieron de la residencia, yendo al encuentro del grupo que los esperaba en la parada de autobús. Cepeda parecía seguir intentando la dinámica de contar sus penas, pero a estas alturas solo Roi seguía escuchándolo. Miriam y Nerea se habían puesto a cantar a dúo _Es la noche del amor_ en un lateral de la marquesina y Ana estaba sentada dentro, con gesto compungido, mirando al teléfono.

 

—Ay, Ana, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó la navarra, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el pelo cariñosamente.

 

—Nada, cambio de planes, Mimi me dijo que es demasiado tarde para ir a su casa y que nos ven directamente en el bar.

 

—Jo, bueno no pasa nada, mujer. Que la vas a ver igual —Agoney le dio un trago a la botella con la mezcla de alcohol para acallar su verborrea borracha que ya le había traído problemas en otras ocasiones. Se moría de ganas por preguntar por Jadel, el dueño de la cara de la maleta a Ana, pero no pensaba que fuera el momento. Amaia, con un gesto de la mano, le pidió la botella al canario y, tras dar ella misma un buen trago, se la pasó a la morena, que la cogió con desgana.

 

—Que la gusta un drama a ella, Ana —le espetó Miriam, burlona—. Te recuerdo que _todavía_ tienes novio.

 

—Bueno, y tú también.

 

—¡Pablo, te quiero! —gritó al aire, con un tono más de borracha que de enamorada. Ana no pudo rebatirle el comentario porque justo entonces llegó la guagua.

 

 

Una vez dentro, todo el grupo subió al piso de arriba y se desplazó hasta el fondo. Agoney se sentó junto a la ventana, con Nerea a su lado y Miriam en frente. La rubia se apoyó en su hombro, y no fue hasta que llevaban diez minutos en el autobús, y Miriam y él hablando solos que se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. 

 

—Chiquitina —Agoney le acarició la mejilla, pero al no obtener respuesta, miró alarmado a MIriam—, ey, venga, Nerea. 

 

Miriam se levantó, se puso en cuclillas frente a Nerea, agarrándose al brazo del canario para mantener el equilibrio, y sacudió suavemente a la rubia. Ésta murmuró algo y se acurrucó contra Agoney, agarrándole el brazo izquierdo y estrechándolo contra sí misma.

 

—Parece que solo está dormida —apuntó el canario, aunque todavía algo preocupado.

 

—Sí, pero no está en condiciones de salir —Agoney negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Miriam se incorporó y se giró para darle al botón de parada—. Me la llevo de vuelta al campus.

 

—¿Estás segura? —la gallega asintió. Entre los dos, lograron despertar a la rubia, que se empeñó en llenar a Agoney de besos antes de levantarse, una vez se paró el autobús— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

 

—No, tranquilo, no hace falta —le dio la mano a Nerea, y la arrastró pasillo abajo, intentando que no se parara con todos los del resto del grupo para repartir más besos—. Tú disfruta, que mañana quiero cotilleos.

 

Y con un guiño de Miriam, las dos rubias desaparecieron escaleras abajo, dejando a Agoney solo en la última fila. Mientras se movía para sentarse junto a Amaia, que estaba, en la fila anterior, apoyada en los asientos de delante hablando con Juan Antonio y Ana, oyó la voz de Nerea, cinco tonos aún más aguda que de costumbre, venir desde el piso de abajo. 

 

—¡Aitanaaaaa! —y un estruendo, que Agoney supuso que era el cuerpo de las dos chicas chocar en un abrazo— Jo tía, que me voy, que me encuentro mal. Mira esta es Miriam, mírala que guapa. Pero mírate, tú sí que estás guapa. Qué pena, yo quería salir con vosotros. Nuestros amigos se han quedado arriba, son muy simpáticos. Buscad al más guapo al fondo y los encontraréis. El guapo es Agoney, así moreno, con barba, chaqueta militar y luego está el resto. Ay Aitana, echo de menos estar en el coro contigo. Oye tenemos que vernos pronto, eh. _T’estimo_ , Aiti, pásatelo bien. 

 

Y eso fue lo último que se oyó decir, tras lo cual el autobús se puso en marcha otra vez con un brusco movimiento e hizo caer a Agoney, aunque elegantemente, al asiento de al lado de Amaia. El canario todavía estaba decidiendo si Nerea se había marcado un monólogo de borracha o es que la tal Aitana hablaba bajo y no se le oía desde arriba, cuando el nuevo grupo subió al piso de arriba.

 

 

Al frente, la que debía ser Aitana, una morena de flequillo, tan menuda y guapa como Nerea, que buscaba visiblemente con la mirada a su grupo, hasta que cruzó miradas con Agoney,  y lo sonrió. Con lo que a ella le parecía paso firme, que en la realidad, sobre las botas con tacones y unas copas de más era más tambaleante que otra cosa, se acercó hacia ellos, sentándose en la fila de delante de la de Juan Antonio, Ana, Roi y Cepeda.

 

—¡Hola, vosotros debéis ser los amigos de Nerea! Yo soy Aitana.

 

—Creo que me he enamorado —Aitana miró al dueño de la voz, Cepeda, con una visible cara de asco durante un segundo, tras el cual le salió la risa nerviosa y miró con alarma al resto del grupo. 

 

—Jo, Nerea tenía razón, eres guapísima —remató Amaia. 

 

—A ver por favor, no la asusten que va a pensar que los amigos de Nerea… —pero no fue capaz de acabar la frase.

 

El ruso de su clase de esa mañana acababa de subir las escaleras, con una botella de vino blanco en una mano y con la otra ayudando a una chica guapísima y de ojos claros a subir las escaleras. Agoney, cuando terminaron de subirlas entendió por qué: la rubia llevaba unos tacones capaz de matar a alguien si le pisaba con ellos. El ruso, al parecer no-ruso, seguía igual de repeinado, con un tupé con más laca que pelo, pero ya no parecía sacado de Wall Street, sino que iba con unos vaqueros negros más sencillos, una camiseta blanca que dejaba intuir los músculos de su torso y una chupa de cuero con borrego en las solapas del cuello. Agoney no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, mientras el chico seguía dado la vuelta hablándole a su amiga, pero una vez empezó a caminar por el pasillo, subió la mirada a la cara, buscándolo, con una media sonrisa involuntaria. 

 

Durante apenas dos segundos las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzaron. A Agoney la mirada del rubio le pareció tan intensa que tuvo que tragar saliva y disimuladamente darse aire con la chaqueta, mientras que el no-ruso fue el primero en quitar la vista, pasándose la mano por el tupé, en lo que al canario le pareció un intentó de disimular que sus mejillas, como aquella mañana, se habían tornado del color del carmín de la rubia que lo acompañaba. A pesar de todo, nada pareció indicar que lo había reconocido de clase y, en vez de quedarse con Aitana, que seguía conversando animadamente con Amaia, Ana y Juan Antonio, se fue, junto con la chica de los taconazos y un chico moreno de pelo rizado que había subido inmediatamente después de ellos, a los asientos del fondo, justo detrás del de Agoney y la navarra. 

 

Por último, apareció otro chico con una chaqueta vaquera y bigotillo, que se había quedado rezagado abajo. Agoney lo vio entrecerrar los ojos, como escrutinando el autobús, hasta que vio a Aitana y se empezó a acercar. No obstante, una vez se fue acercando y vio al grupo más de cerca, al canario le pareció que al chico de pronto se le había aparecido un ángel, o dos, de la cara que puso. Con una sonrisa, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Aitana al pasar junto a ella y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sentó en los asientos de la derecha del de Agoney y Amaia. 

 

—¡Hola chicos! —Amaia seguía ensimismada en la conversación y ni reparó en la presencia del recién llegado, por lo que Agoney se giró hacia el pasillo, para centrar toda su atención en él y que el chico no se sintiera apartado— Alfred.

 

—Agoney, encantado —le tendió la mano, y el otro se la estrechó con mucho entusiasmo. El canario, ahora cara a cara con Alfred, miró disimuladamente hacia los tres del fondo. El rubio estaba en mitad de una carcajada, y Agoney pensó que tenía la dentadura más perfecta que había visto en la vida. La chica le pasó la botella de vino, y este se la llevó a la boca, haciendo que, de la nada, el canario se sintiera deshidratado.

 

—¿Vais a Pryzm vosotros también? —la voz de Alfred hizo que volviera en sí, y se preguntó cuanto llevaría el chico viéndolo observar al otro. 

 

—Creo que no… —Agoney tragó saliva, intentando humedecer su boca seca— Vamos a un bar de reggaetón, pero no sé como se llama —por la cara que puso el chico, parecía que el canario con sus palabras había invocado al mismo demonio—. No debe ser el mismo, entonces. 

 

—Perdón, lo siento, es que yo no soy mucho de reggaetón, me gusta más el jazz, ya sabes, el trombón, el saxo, ese rollo.

 

—Pryzm no suena mucho a ese rollo.

 

—También es verdad.

 

Agoney tenía miedo de que tras eso se creara un silencio incómodo entre ellos, pero por suerte para él, Alfred no parecía desanimado y estuvo los diez minutos que quedaban de trayecto hablándole de su música y de sus luces, aunque al canario no le quedó muy claro a qué se refería con esto último.

 

 

Una vez el autobús paró en lo que parecía ser una calle céntrica, pero pobre iluminada, los dos grupos se bajaron a la vez. Agoney esperaba que Ana supiera llegar al sitio, porque habían perdido en combate a Miriam y no se fiaba demasiado de la orientación del resto, ni de la suya propia. Aitana le dio un abrazo a Amaia, mientras esperaba a que los rubios y el chico de pelo rizado se bajaran del bus. Agoney no le iba a conceder al no-ruso el orgullo de pillarle mirando esta vez, así que se giró de espaldas a la puerta para despedirse de Alfred.

 

—Agoney, que me lo he pensado mejor y voy a darle una oportunidad al reggaetón —el canario enarcó una ceja y le sonrió, **l** o que hizo que el catalán casi se atragantara al escuchar su contestación:

 

—Entonces qué, Alfred, ¿preparado para nuevas experiencias?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todxs! Un par de cosas que quería comentaros
> 
> Primero de todo, en principio este capítulo y el siguiente iban a ser solo uno, pero con la tontería llevo tan solo la mitad y ya voy casi 5.000 palabras, así que he tenido que dividirlo. Pensad en el siguiente como una continuación a este.
> 
> En segundo lugar, y también respecto al siguiente capítulo, la semana que viene retomo la uni y empiezo ya un tiempo más movido de trabajos, exámenes y demás. Yo creo que el siguiente sí estará listo con margen de una semana, pero no puedo garantizar que a partir de entonces pueda tener un capítulo por semana, o si lo tengo probablemente sea más corto. Así que perdonadme de antemano si actualizo de forma algo más irregular. 
> 
> Y eso, que como dije en el capítulo pasado, ¡muchas gracias una vez más por todo el apoyo que le estáis dando al fin! Lo agradezco un montón.


	4. Por fin

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? 

 

Alfred miraba a Amaia y Agoney expectante. Ricky, el compañero de piso de Mimi, que a su vez era la amiga de Ana y Miriam, estaba hablando con el camarero del antro de reggaetón en el que iba a haber ese “fiestón,” mientras el resto del grupo esperaba fuera. Antro, porque literalmente no se podía calificar de otra manera y, si eso era un fiestón, Agoney iba a tener que pagarles billetes de avión a Tenerife a todos para que fueran testigos de qué era realmente uno. 

 

Un cuarto de hora antes, se habían separado del otro grupo en la parada del bus y partido hacia el local donde habían quedado. Ana, gracias a la ubicación que su amiga le había mandado, los guió por el centro de Birmingham, a tal velocidad que Agoney pensó que, si no fuera porque el viaje en bus le había bajado considerablemente la borrachera, hubiera vomitado en la puerta del local; y a juzgar por las caras del resto del grupo, no era el único que se sentía así.

 

De no ser porque los otros dos los esperaban en la puerta del local, el canario estaba seguro de que hubiera pasado de largo sin fijarse. El sitio estaba entre una tienda que se publicitaba como abierta 24/7, pero que estaba cerrada ya a las once de la noche, y un cajero automático; en mitad de los dos, la entrada al local: una simple puerta negra que daba a unas escaleras hacia abajo, custodiada por un chico, vestido de riguroso negro y con gorra, que más que entradas parecía estar vendiendo… otras cosas. Hablando con él estaban una chica rubia con un ajustado vestido rojo y un chico de pelo castaño, más alto que ella y con una camisa de manga corta y pitillos negros. Agoney se preguntó si él al cabo de unos meses también saldría a la calle así, sin abrigo, pero el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo con el mero hecho de pensarlo valió para responderse a sí mismo.

 

Ana saludó a la chica con la mano una vez los tuvieron en su campo de visión, pero por primera vez desde que se habían puesto en marcha empezó a andar más despacio, yendo al encuentro de la rubia con calma. Pese a que fue un simple abrazo, por un momento Agoney se sintió incómodo siendo testigo del reencuentro de las chicas, como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo íntimo entre ellas. No obstante, el chico que la acompañaba se puso a presentarse al grupo, desviando la atención de las chicas hacia su persona. 

 

—Pero bueno, ¿tú dónde de dónde sales y qué os dan allí para ser así? —Agoney había esperado a que el chico saludara al resto del grupo, mirando el móvil distraído, y temblando ligeramente del frío. Al oír esto, alzó la mirada hacia el chico, que al parecer ya se había presentado al resto. El canario tenía que admitir que el chico era atractivo: parecía mayor que todos ellos, incluso que Cepeda, pero llevaba los años elegantemente; lo miraba con unos ojos azules como el agua de un oasis, el pelo castaño corto acabado en un pequeño tupe y una media sonrisa, enmarcada por una barba de varios días, que esperaba, expectante, su respuesta. Agoney supo, desde el primer momento, que no era su tipo, ni para un polvo de consolación.

 

—Un mago no desvela sus trucos —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Pensándolo mejor, quizás para un polvo de consolación sí que le bastaba—. Soy Agoney. 

 

—Madre mía y el acento, pero Agoney chico, ¿pretendes usar todos tus trucos el primer día? —riéndose se abanicó, teatralmente con la mano— Yo soy Ricardo Merino, actor y barista, pero llámame Ricky. 

 

—¿Será verdad que ya tienes víctima hoy y ni hemos entrado al bar? —la chica rubia se les había acercado con la intención de presentarse a Agoney y atendía, divertida, la conversación de los dos chicos.

 

—Mira, guapa, no estás tú para hablar que te quieres hacer a una chica hetera con novio —le picó el chico, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Ana, que conversaba con Juan Antonio y Roi, mientras daba, distraída, caladas a un cigarrillo. 

 

—Lo de hetera es discutible, porque no sabes cómo me mira, y lo del novio… Ya veremos —la chica se giró hacia Ana y le mandó un beso, que enrojeció levemente—. ¿Tú qué piensas…? — la rubia hizo una pausa, indicándole, con un gesto de manos al tinerfeño, que completara la frase con su nombre.

 

—Agoney.

 

—¿Tú qué piensas Agoney? Que tienes pinta de haber estado en la misma situación y haber triunfado —Mimi le guiñó un ojo. El canario sonrió, sin desmentirlo.

 

—Yo lo veo factible, en verdad —dijo, pensando en que la chica podía aspirar más que a alguien que le regalaba cosas con su cara. A modo de respuesta, la chica le sacó la lengua a Ricky, que resopló, fingiendo molestia. 

 

—Un chico con criterio, me gusta para ti, Ricky; seríais como el ying y el yang porque tus decisiones son todo un cuadro —Agoney le pareció que el mallorquín murmuraba algo así como “tú sí que eres un cuadro” como respuesta—. Por cierto, soy Miriam, pero ni se te ocurra llamarme de otra manera que no sea Mimi. Oye, ¿y mi tocaya dónde anda?

 

—Acompañó a una amiga que se encontraba mal de vuelta al campus. 

 

—Oigan, ¿entramos ya? —interrumpió la conversación Ana, que se había acercado a ellos y fue directa a agarrarse del brazo de Mimi, que sonrió a Ricky con suficiencia.

 

—Sí, pero —Ricky se dirigió al grupo entero— creo que va a ser mejor que entremos unos pocos solo primero, y si eso os avisamos de que bajéis, no vaya a ser que entremos todos y nos tengamos que ir. Conozco a Rafa, uno de los camareros, así que pasamos gratis, tranquilidad. 

 

Mientras decidían quiénes bajarían a comprobar el terreno, Agoney notó que Alfred, pese a estar absorto en una conversación con Amaia, no dejaba de buscarle con la mirada, algo ida a causa del alcohol, como el gato que busca la mano de su dueño para recibir caricias. Fue a acercarse, pero en ese momento Ricky lo llamó, para que fuera él quién lo acompañara. Agoney accedió, no sin antes hacerle un gesto al catalán que, sin que el canario supiera muy bien cómo, acabó arrastrando a Amaia con él. 

 

 

—Ay, qué oscuro está esto. Oye, Ricky, no nos estarás llevando a un sótano oscuro de esos, ¿no?

 

—Pero mujer, ¿por quién me tomas? Que yo soy un chico sano, no me van esas cosas.

 

—Ya, ya —la chica siguió bajando, pese a no sonar muy convencida. 

 

Agoney tuvo que bajar agarrándose firmemente al pasamanos, ya que las escaleras eran estrechas y, como había indicado la navarra, contaban con nula iluminación, salvo por unas tenues bombillas que colgaban del techo sostenidas por unos cables que el canario dudaba que pudieran pasar un control de calidad. Tras lo que le parecieron horas descendiendo al inframundo, el tramo de escaleras se abrió, acabando en una sala que apenas podría albergar un aforo de cincuenta máximo, y que el tinerfeño sospechaba que probablemente ese era el número total de personas que habían pisado el local. Por detrás de Agoney, Amaia, al ver el antro, farfulló que “ya sabía yo que este nos traía a un sitio de los suyos.” 

 

Ricky se acercó, bailando al compás de _Rueda, rueda_ que resonaba por todo el local, a la barra, detrás de la cual, el único camarero del local, un chico moreno, con barba perfectamente recortada y un pendiente en una oreja lo saludó con una carcajada.

 

—Bueno, no mentían con que sonaba reggaetón, aunque sea del año en el que hice mi primera comunión.

 

—Buah, pero ¿tú eres creyente Ago? 

 

—Agoney, en esta casa solo aceptamos ateos y republicanos. 

 

El canario suspiró, haciendo caso omiso a los otros dos, y examinó más a fondo el local. Se fijó que, a un lado de la barra, había un desgastado sofá de cuero negro, que no parecía estar en su mejor momento y en la pared lateral había un pequeño ventanuco con barrotes, junto a una puerta cerrada.

 

 _A ver si al final va a tener Amaia razón_. 

 

Las únicas personas que había en el local, a parte del cuarteto, eran una pareja, que en cuanto vio algo de movimiento en el local, salieron de ahí.

 

—Tío, Ricky, que me habéis espantado a los clientes —le reprochó, riéndose, el camarero. 

 

Mientras los dos chicos seguían hablando animadamente, los otros tres permanecían en silencio, que terminó rompiendo Alfred:

 

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

 

—Yo voto por pirarnos antes de que alguien nos ofrezca pasar a uno de los “reservados.”

 

—Amaia, por favor —le cortó Agoney, aunque sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada—. Yo también voto por irnos. ¿Creen que estamos a tiempo de ir al otro sitio, donde se fue tu grupo, Alfred?

 

Agoney dejó caer la pregunta como si hubiera sido una idea espontánea, que se le acabara de ocurrir pero que, en verdad, de casual no tenía nada. Desde que se bajaron del bus llevaba esperando que los planes se truncaran o, por lo menos, se _alteraran_ para poder terminar en el sitio donde el grupo del no-ruso había ido. Pese a que el fracaso del plan del bar era una tragedia, porque al canario perrear al ritmo del reggaetón le gustaba más que a Alfred el jazz, sus entrañas le decían que era un sacrificio que había que hacer. Además que empezaba a sospechar que en las paranoias de Amaia asomaba algo de verdad, porque la chica parecía tener un sexto sentido, como si de una pitonisa se tratara. 

Así que, cuando Alfred afirmó, con un movimiento de cabeza, instintivamente un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar de expectación y deseo. La noche se ponía interesante, por fin. 

 

***

—Dejadme que os invite a una cerveza —Alfred, Amaia y Agoney hacían cola en una de las múltiples barras de las discoteca, mientras a su alrededor la gente se agolpaba esperando, bailando y riendo. 

 

—Yo es que no bebo —Agoney sonrió ante la contestación de la chica sin poder evitar pensar en cuál hubiera sido su contestación si, en vez del catalán, hubiera sido Miriam quién le ofreciera la bebida. 

 

—Venga Ago, tú no me defraudes —Alfred le puso pucheritos y el canario no se pudo resistir.

 

—Vale, pero que sea la última. No me dejen beber más que ya tuve suficiente.  

 

Ya con dos vasos de plástico llenos de cerveza de dudosa calidad en la mano, los tres volvieron con el grupo, que estaba en el centro, entre varios otros grupos de personas. Habían conseguido entrar a la discoteca gracias a que Mimi conocía a una de las relaciones públicas y consiguió que les colaran, pese a haberse pasado la hora de entrada oficial.

 

El local estaba bastante lleno, con gente que parecían estudiantes, pero también los había quien tenían pinta de trabajar en Birmingham o ser incluso turistas. Pese a todo, el grupo de españoles había logrado conseguir un espacio considerable para ellos solos, gracias a que Mimi y Ricky se sabían desenvolver en la discoteca, como si fuera su segunda casa, y es que probablemente lo fuera. 

 

Agoney y Alfred se acabaron sus respectivas bebidas a la vez, dando el último sorbo de rubia mientras se miraban a los ojos. 

 

A su alrededor, la gente bailaba.

 

Mimi bailaba pegada a la cintura de Ana, que agarraba con una sus manos y le susurraba al oído a la canaria. Amaia se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la canción, pero se movía como si estuviera en una escena puesta a cámara lenta. Ricky, Roi y Juan Antonio daban saltos, poniendo tanta energía en ello como en gritar la letra inventada de la canción de turno. Le pareció ver a Cepeda observar a la gente bailar, sentado en un sofá mientras daba sorbos a un botellín de cerveza. Entonces Agoney volvió a fijar su mirada en el catalán; le volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta que la distancia entre ellos dos había disminuido, pero no hubiera sabido quien de los dos, si no los dos, se había encargado de acortarla. Al canario se le paró por un momento la respiración, cuando notó los ojos de Alfred moviéndose, mirándolo, primero, a los ojos, para luego posarlos en sus labios, instintivamente relamiéndose los suyos propios. Con un gesto imperceptible, la mano del catalán paso a estar entrelazada con la del tinerfeño. Estaban a tan solo un paso de rozarse con algo más que no fueran las manos.

 

Y entonces la música paró. 

 

Y el hechizo se rompió.

 

Y el momento entre ellos dos terminó.

 

Y lo que pudo haber sido se quedó tan solo en promesas vacías, en un gesto de manos entrelazadas, pero que finalmente se quedan vacías. Y es que, en realidad, en ningún momento dejó de sonar la música. Lo que cambió fue la canción.

 

—Chos, Alfred, me gusta fleje está canción —y, con las manos todavía entrelazadas, le hizo darse una vuelta en sí mismo, para luego deshacer el nudo que unía sus dedos, mientras los primeros acordes de _Where Have You Been_ de Rihanna los envolvían.

 

Alfred, consciente de que el momento había pasado, accedió a bailar con él, conformándose con verlo bailar extasiado. Agoney no sabría decir si era el alcohol, la canción, estar fuera de la burbuja de Adeje, Alfred, o una combinación de varios de los factores, pero se sentía feliz. Sentía la melodía de la canción vibrar por dentro de él, y era como si eso le hiciera cantarla, a pleno pulmón y con los ojos cerrados, en un vano intento de sacársela de su interior, pero que solo hacía que Agoney sintiera la música con aun más intensidad.

 

— _Where have you been all my life_ —el estribillo rompió haciendo que Agoney abriera los ojos. 

 

Como una broma del azar, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de otro chico. Y otra vez la intensa sensación de calidez que Agoney había sentido en el autobús. Y así como la música no paró con Alfred, el mundo sí se detuvo con este intercambio de miradas. 

 

Pese a repetir el gesto de peinarse el tupé con las manos, esta vez el no-ruso no rompió contacto visual, sino que lo mantuvo mientras, acompañado del resto de sus amigos, se acercaba al grupo del canario.

 

—¡Amaia! —Aitana se había abalanzado hacia la navarra, que estaba tan ensimismada que ni la había oído gritar su nombre, ni se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba acercando a ella hasta que el impacto del cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. 

 

—Buah, Aitana —fue lo único que la chica fue capaz de gesticular.

 

—¿Pero estás bien? —Amaia se la quedó mirando un buen rato, sin contestar, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta. Finalmente, descongeló su imagen, parpadeando lentamente, para luego sonreír. 

 

—Ay sí, no te preocupes —con una risilla traviesa, añadió:—, es que voy un poco fumada.

 

Mientras las dos chicas seguían hablando, el rubio se había acercado a Alfred y Agoney. El no-ruso había ya roto el contacto visual con el canario y miraba al catalán entre preocupado y enfadado, que Agoney no hubiera sabido si venía a darle un abrazo o a pegarle un puñetazo.

 

_Ojalá me mirará así a mí, madre mía con el chiquillo._

 

—¡Alfred! ¿Pero dónde estabas, tete? Que me tenías preocupado. Te has largado sin avisarnos, tío.

 

—¡ _Raúl_! —el moreno se lanzó a abrazar al no-ruso, ¿ _Raúl_? Al final iba a ser verdad que no era ruso— Lo siento, es que me han distraído.

 

Con el pulgar, señaló a Agoney, y los dos chicos fijaron su mirada en él a la vez, haciendo que se sintiera cohibido y excitado a la vez; Alfred lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa y _Raúl…_ bueno, lo miraba. Es decir, a raíz del comentario del catalán, tenía enarcada una ceja y lo miraba serio, como si estuviera analizándolo. El canario lo imitó, enarcando él también la ceja, lo que hizo que el rubio volviera a ponerse colorado.

 

Contento con su tercera victoria en el juego de miradas que parecían haberse convertido las interacciones con el chico, Agoney le tendió una mano. 

 

—Creo que todavía no nos han presentado, Agoney, encantado.

 

—Raoul —y le apretó la mano al canario. Éste, se sorprendió por la suavidad de las manos del chico, pero sin dejarse amedrentar aprovechó y tomó impulso con el apretón para atraerle hacía sí y darle dos besos, logrando que, si ya el rostro del rubio mostraba un color rojizo, este gesto hizo que pareciera que fuera a empezar a echar humo por las orejas, como si fuera una caldera.

 

_Cuatro cero._

 

—¡Alfred, ven un momento! —hasta ese momento había estado observando a los dos chicos, divertido, pero en cuanto Aitana lo llamó, con la intención de que se acercara adonde estaban Amaia y ella, se le iluminó la cara al ver que la navarra lo sonreía y le faltó tiempo para dejar a los otros dos chicos solos.

 

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, como esperando a que el otro dijera algo. Naturalmente, los dos decidieron hablar a la vez:

 

—Así que _Raúl…_

 

—¿Qué tipo de nombre es Agoney? —pese a que al chico le hizo gracia que lo primero que ambos mencionaran del otro era el nombre, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con que las primeras palabras que el otro chico le dedicaba fueran para meterse con él. 

 

—Uy, pues un nombre guanche y orgulloso de él —entrecerró los ojos y con una media sonrisa victoriosa, añadió:— Prefiero tener un nombre _diferente_ a un nombre básico como _Raúl,_ guapo.

 

—¿Raúl? _I don’t know him_. Es Raoul, con O —acostumbrado a que el chico se pusiera rojo con solo Agoney mirarlo, y después de haberlo visto trajeado como un niño al que todavía lo visten sus padres para ir a clase. no se esperaba que le saliera la vena farruca al chico, ni que le fuera a dar semejante contestación

 

—¿Qué tipo de nombre es _Raoul con O_? —le picó entre risas. Por un momento, su mente borracha pensó en preguntarle si el nombre era ruso, pero se dio cuenta que chico no lo iba a entender y por suerte logró evitar por los pelos que el rubio añadiera un punto a su marcador. 

 

—Te lo he preguntado yo primero, no vale copiarse —que había vuelto a empezar a recuperar su color habitual, el rojo, y empezaba a temblar de… ¿rabia? 

 

—¿Pero cuántos años tienes para usar esos argumentos, mi niño? —soltó, acompañado de una carcajada.

 

Sin ninguno de los dos darse cuenta, habían empezado a inclinarse hacia el otro, quedando para entonces casi frente contra frente. Agoney fue el primero en darse cuenta, cuando esperaba a que el rubio le diera una contestación y se vio sumergido en sus ojos. 

 

—Oye, ¿de qué color tienes los ojos?

 

—¿Perdón? —Raoul se quedó completamente descolocado con esa pregunta, y el canario notó que con ella el chico se relajó completamente, como si fuera una bandera blanca con la que poder bajar sus defensas. 

 

Y por un momento se quedaron en silencio, sin preguntas ni vaciles, tan solo mirándose. Y cada cual observaba al otro, intentando memorizar hasta cada poro de la piel del rostro del contrario. 

 

El lunar sobre el labio, la barba formando una perfecta línea recta fronteriza con los pómulos, los mechones de pelo que caían sobre la frente escapando de la opresión del tupé, la ligera separación de los dientes, las facciones simétricas y apolíneas, el contraste de las puntas decoloradas con el resto del pelo azabache.

 

—¡Chicos vengo en vuestro rescate!—demasiado absortos mirando al otro, ninguno de los dos se percató de que Alfred se había vuelto a acercar— Uy, ¿interrumpo algo?

 

—¡No! —dijeron a la vez, girándose coordinados hacia el catalán, sus cuerpos todavía separados por tan solo centímetros, sus caras la una al lado de la otra, casi rozándose.

 

—Ay perdón, Alfred —Raoul rompió la inexistente distancia con Agoney, reemplazándola por un abrazo al catalán en el que sí que no había margen para el espacio entre los dos chicos. 

 

— _No passa res, tranquil_ , Raoul —los dos chicos se separaron, y a Agoney le entró una mezcla de ternura y calor que le dejó mudo y sin respiración por un momento—. Venga, venid con el resto del grupo.

 

Alfred se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia los demás, que seguían bailando a pocos metros de ellos. Raoul, pese a no dirigirle una mirada al otro, extendió su mano a la de Agoney y por un momento el canario pensó que se la iba a coger. No obstante, con un gesto breve y casi imperceptible, haciendo que por un momento el moreno pensara que se lo había imaginado, le rozó con la punta de los dedos la mano, como indicándolo que lo acompañara y haciendo que sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. 

 

Necesitaba más. 

 

—Oye, ¿dónde andan Mireya y Sam? —preguntó Alfred, una vez estaban los tres reubicados con el grupo. Amaia y Aitana estaban perreando, y Agoney vio como Cepeda las miraba lascivamente espatarrado todavía en el sofá.

 

 _Ugh, búscate una de tu edad, muchacho_.

 

—Mireya… —Raoul señaló hacia una de las barras laterales con un gesto de cabeza, que hizo que varios mechones de pelo más se desprendieran de la sujeción del tupé y le cayeran a la frente, empezando a formar un flequillo. Allí, la rubia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba rodeada de tres chicos, a cada cual más atractivo y musculado que el otro, mientras la escuchaban hablar ensimismados— Y mi primo se ha encontrado a varios de los bailarines de su compañía y se ha ido a pillarse una copa con ellos. 

 

Agoney y él no habían vuelto a cruzar miradas desde que se habían reunido al grupo, claramente evitándose mutuamente. El canario se acercó a Amaia, que se había quedado bailando sola, tras Mimi y Ana habiendo rescatado a Aitana de la mirada del gallego y llevándosela a una esquina, y se le unió poniéndose detrás de ella. Muy consciente de sus movimientos y las posibles miradas, pasó los brazos alrededor de la navarra y la abrazó, con brusca delicadeza. Con unos marcados movimientos de cadera que harían enrojecer a cualquiera, el chico se apretó y bailó contra Amaia, que lejos de sentirse intimidada, se desinhibió aun mas, bajando, con un gesto rápido y preciso, hasta quedarse casi en cuclillas para inmediatamente volver a subir, asegurándose de restregarse bien contra el chico. La chica se dio la vuelta para quedarse frente a Agoney, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. 

 

Mientras seguía bailando, con movimientos automáticos, pero no por ello de menor intensidad, apartó la vista de la chica por primera vez desde que se había puesto a bailar con ella. Parpadeó lentamente, remoloneando para crear aun más expectación, y mientras ladeaba la cabeza y abría ligeramente la boca, trasladó su mirada hacia los dos catalanes. Alfred parecía completamente ido; se rascaba la cara, alternando la mirada entre la chica y el chico sin decidirse en cuál de los dos posarla. Agoney le sonrió, haciendo flaquear las piernas a Alfred. 

 

Y entonces Agoney, con repentina rapidez, miró a Raoul directo a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior; el alcohol en sus venas no le permitía controlar del todo su fuerza y pronto sintió la calidez de las gotas de sangre y el sabor a óxido en su boca. 

 

Obviamente, el rubio lo miraba, pero Agoney no sabría decir si todavía había vida en su interior. Aunque hubiera creído que era físicamente imposible, el chico parecía estar, pálido como el papel de un libro y rojo como una rosa a la vez. Al darse cuenta que el canario lo miraba, volvió momentáneamente a la vida, tragando saliva; Agoney no pudo resistirse a dirigir la mirada a su garganta y observar el movimiento de su nuez. 

 

Hizo dar a Amaia una vuelta y luego la atrajo hacia sí, volviendo a apretarse contra su espalda. Esta vez, bajaron juntos hasta abajo, pero Agoney no rompió en ningún momento contacto visual con Raoul, ni cuando casi rozaba el suelo. Remolonearon en esa posición unos segundos, que Agoney aprovechó para humedecerse el labio, lamiéndose la herida. 

 

Todo ello fue demasiado para el catalán, que había deshecho casi por competo su tupé, de tanto repeinárselo. Retirando la mirada, se metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, del que sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y, con un gesto rápido propio de alguien acostumbrado a ello, sacó uno y se lo colocó entre los labios, sacando inmediatamente un mechero del otro bolsillo y prendiéndole fuego. Sin preocuparse de mirar a su alrededor por si había algún segurata, le dio una profunda calada, haciendo que, instantáneamente, su rostro se relajara.

 

Agoney, con movimientos discretos, hizo que él y Amaia se acercaran a los catalanes, y, haciéndola girar en sí misma una última vez, le pasó el relevo a Alfred. Éste, al ver las intenciones del canario, abrió mucho los ojos y pareció ponerse nervioso, pero gracias a la sonrisa cálida de la navarra se soltó, bailando con ella, de una manera más torpe y menos sensual, pero con infinitamente más ternura. 

 

—Qué calor hace, ¿verdad? —Agoney se acercó a Raoul, abanicándose con la mano. El catalán, pese a parecer ser fumador habitual, empezó a toser con la frase del tinerfeño— ¿No serás tú un chico malo?

 

—No, no, no —respondió nervioso el chico, intentando recuperar el aire. Su cara pareció decidirse por fin por una tonalidad, que para la sorpresa de nadie, fue el rojo. Agoney enarcó una ceja, mirando el cigarro y después a la sala, y no fue hasta esos gestos que Raoul pareció darse cuenta de que realmente el canario se refería a que estaba fumando dentro, pero no hizo ningún amago de apagarlo, sino que, en su lugar, dio otra calada y soltó todo el humo hacia arriba.

 

Agoney lo observó en silencio dar calladas, haciendo que el tamaño del cigarro disminuyera. Las cenizas caían al suelo, pero el polvo gris desaparecía de la vista inmediatamente, adhiriéndose al resto de suciedad que acumulaban las pegajosas baldosas. Pese a no pronunciar palabra ninguno de los dos, el silencio que se formaba era un silencio cómodo, en el que uno miraba y el otro se dejaba mirar, invirtiendo los roles que momentos antes habían ocupado en la pista de baile. El canario no podía evitar dejar que su mirada se fuera a las comisuras del rubio mientras aspiraba, imaginándose esos labios respirando contra su boca, fantaseando conser la colilla entre sus labios. 

 

Cuando apenas quedaban un par de caladas para que el pitillo se acabara, Agoney hizo un gesto con los dedos, imitando el gesto de sujetar un cigarro e indicándole que se lo pasara. El rubio obedeció, y el canario le dio una rápida calada, nervioso intentando que no se le notara su falta de práctica. Con gran esfuerzo, logró no toser y le devolvió el cigarrillo. Por una vez, Raoul era quien parecía divertirse a costa del canario y no al revés, y Agoney tuvo que concederle su primer punto en la partida.

 

—Si no te has tragado el humo ni nada, tío —le vaciló Raoul, haciendo enrojecer levemente al canario, pero nada comparado con los tonos que él cogía. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, y entonces el rubio añadió:— Déjame que te enseñe.

 

Dio una última calada al cigarro y, de un paso, terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos; atrajo la cara de Agoney hacia sí, agarrando con cuidado la parte de atrás del cuello, se puso de puntillas y con el pulgar de la otra mano le abrió ligeramente la boca. Entonces, Raoul acercó su boca a la del moreno, dejando apenas centímetros de separación, y expulsó el humo  que tenía acumulado en suaves y delicados soplidos, mientras el otro lo acogía, respirando hondo y despacio. 

 

Con Raoul todavía sujetándose de su cuello, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio, disfrutando de la intimidad del momento. Agoney sintió el pulgar del rubio acariciándole la nuca; con delicadeza, le pasó un mano por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, obligándolo a dejar de estar de puntillas.

 

La música volvía a haberse parado a su alrededor; lo único que alcanzaban a oír era la respiración del otro, una respiración calmada por la tranquilidad que se aportaban mutuamente, pero a la vez entrecortada, como indicando lo que estaba por venir. 

 

Lo que estaba por venir, que inevitablemente sucedió.

 

Cuando, en ocasiones futuras, se pondrían a pensar y a debatir sobre quién de los dos fue el que inició el beso, nunca se llegarían a poner de acuerdo, cada uno apropiándose de la iniciativa. La realidad es que la distancia entre los dos se acortó por mutuo acuerdo; Agoney agachó ligeramente la cabeza, con los brazos del rubio todavía alrededor de su cuello, y Raoul se volvió a intentar poner a su altura, posando todo su peso en las puntas de los dedos. Sus bocas prácticamente chocaron cuando fueron al encuentro de la otra, y el catalán se llevó un suave golpe en la nariz por el movimiento de cabeza del canario.

 

—Ay —se quejó, con voz de niño chico, todavía con los labios pegados a los del canario.

 

Agoney, aprovechó para tantear con su lengua el hueco en la boca que la protesta del otro había creado, como el caballero que se adentra en la guarida del dragón, para rescatar al príncipe secuestrado. La lengua de Raoul no tardó en salir en su encuentro, haciendo que una fuerte corriente les recorriera el cuerpo a ambos cuando, por fin, se encontraron. 

 

Pese a estar tan lejos de Tenerife, a Agoney le pareció que el chico sabía a hogar, a casa, a mar. El sabor a tabaco y a vino barato estaba ahí, omnipresente; sin embargo, y quizás formaba parte de los pensamientos de alguien cachondo y borracho, le pareció que la base de ese sabor era salada, como el agua marina que tantas veces le había ayudado a sanar.

 

El tinerfeño respiró profundamente por la nariz, sin dejar escapar el contacto del rubio, y exhaló, mientras que con sus dientes atrapaba el labio inferior del chico. Raoul se soltó del cuello de Agoney, sin dejar de besarlo, y cuando el canario iba a protestar por la falta de contacto, el catalán lo sorprendió, cuando de repente notó sus manos en su culo, disfrutando de él e intentando acortar unas distancias inexistentes ya.

 

En un momento de lucidez, Agoney abrió los ojos ligeramente, sin cesar de besar al catalán y fue al ver a Alfred y Amaia sonrientes, entrelazados por los codos, y la una aplaudiendo y el otro alzando el pulgar que se dio cuenta de lo expuestos que estaban. Raoul frunció el ceño cuando Agoney retiró su lengua y le dio un beso corto, y se vio obligado a abrir los ojos él también cuando dejó de sentir la calidez canaria rodeándolo.

 

—Qué pasa —a modo de respuesta, Agoney le señaló con la cabeza a la pareja, que seguía sonriéndolos, ilusionados—. Alfred _, pots parar, si us plau?_

 

 _—No t’enfadis_ Raoul _, sou molt bonics —_ le respondió, soltando una carcajada y haciendo que, menuda novedad, el rubor volviera a la cara de Raoul. Amaia le plantó un un beso en la mejilla a Alfred, y Agoney pensó que no era el único que disfrutaba escuchándolos hablar en catalán. 

 

—Vamos —el canario tendió una mano hacia el catalán, que este sin titubear agarró, y los dos se hicieron paso a través de la multitud, con Agoney guiando al rubio hacia el vestíbulo principal. 

 

Estaba bastante vacío, con la gente claramente reunida en la zona de baile y en la terraza que albergaba la zona de fumadores. Todavía agarrados de la mano e intercambiando besos cortos, hicieron la cola para recuperar sus abrigos, esperando detrás de una pareja que parecía tener el mismo plan que ellos.

 

Una vez Agoney hubo recuperada su chaqueta militar y Raoul su chupa con borrego, cruzaron las puertas del local, con el frío helador de la madrugada dándoles la bienvenida al exterior. El canario se estremeció al sentir la baja temperatura colarse, de golpe, en sus huesos. El rubio, al notar al otro temblar, lo atrajo hacia él, obligándolo a abrazarlo y a meter sus manos entre el abrigo y la camiseta. 

 

—Pero, tío, ¿dónde vas con esta chaqueta? —le susurró con voz ronca, toqueteando las solapas de la cazadora militar— No estamos en Canarias, por si no te has dado cuenta.

 

 _—_ ¿Y entonces por qué tengo tanto calor yo? —a Raoul se le escapó una carcajada, que Agoney se encargó de callar con un beso, que pronto hizo que el canario dejara de sentir frío. 

 

Deslizando las manos debajo de la camiseta, acarició la espalda del rubio. Luego, rompió el beso, y empezó a depositar pequeños besitos por la marcada mandíbula de Raoul, pasando después al cuello. Ahí, no fue tan delicado y alternaba los besos con pequeños mordiscos. 

 

A sus espaldas, uno de los seguratas carraspeó. Los dos chicos se giraron a la vez hacia él, y éste enarcó una ceja, con los brazos cruzados.

 

— _Sorry to break it up to you, guys, but no shagging outside Pryzm_. 

 

— _We’re not shagging, mate. It’s just kissing_ —a Agoney le sorprendió y le puso un poco oír al rubio hablar en lo que le pareció un perfecto inglés. 

 

— _I don’t care, get the fuck out of here or forget about coming back here ever again, bloody faggots._

 

Agoney no sabía qué significaba esa palabra, pero por el tono en el que lo dijo y lo pálido que se quedo Raoul, sabía que no era un piropo exactamente. El canario vio como su compañero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo físico por no contestar, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y mordiéndose la lengua; casi podía oír la sangre del rubio hervir, pero el guardia de seguridad, con su pesado chaleco y sus músculos del tamaño de la cabeza de Raoul le triplicaba en tamaño y tenía todas las de perder. 

 

El canario le agarró de la mano y tiró de él, intentando sacarlo de ahí antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. No obstante, y es algo que Agoney aprendió en ese momento sobre el chico, Raoul Vázquez era tremendamente protector con su gente, y no dejaría que insultasen a Agoney delante de él. 

 

—Mejor maricón que un amargado de mierda, _wanker_ —explotó finalmente, escupiendo la palabra final y esbozando una media sonrisa de superioridad. 

 

— _What the fuck did you just call me?_ —el segurata empezó a andar hacia ellos de manera amenazadora, con el puño preparado. Raoul, acortó la distancia con él, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, y le dio un empujón que apenas valió para que se moviera del sitio el segurata. Inmediatamente después, agarró la mano de Agoney y tiró de él, arrastrándolo para que lo siguiera. 

 

Corriendo, dejaron atrás Pryzm y al segurata, que, a pesar de no seguirlos corriendo, se puso a gritarles en inglés, y al canario le pareció entender que les estaba amenazando con no dejarles entrar nunca más. Mejor, pasaba de dar dinero a un antro homófobo. 

 

Con el viento frío cortante contra la cara y la adrenalina del momento, a Agoney le costaba respirar. SI alguien lo observara entonces, podría ver que el canario se había quedado sin respiración, pero no por el esfuerzo que correr borracho y con un frío helador le suponía. No, lo que no le permitía respirar con normalidad había sido el ver a Raoul defendiéndolos hasta arriesgarse a llevarse un golpe de un guardia de seguridad más grande que él.

 

Pese a ello, a Agoney le pareció que nunca antes había estado tan vivo como en ese momento; reconoció, por fin, lo que era vivir. 

 


	5. Cuerda al corazón

Y siguieron corriendo por la estrecha acera de Broad Street, pese a que Pryzm había quedado atrás hacía tiempo y el segurata no les estuviera persiguiendo, ni nunca lo hizo. Quizás fuera la adrenalina del momento, que no les dejaba pensar con claridad. Quizás fuera que, realmente, eran totalmente conscientes de que no tenían nada que temer ya, que podían parar de correr, pero eso significaba tener que soltar la mano del otro y pararse a pensar en qué era lo siguiente por venir, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto ello.

 

Inevitablemente, al final pararon de correr, pero no fue hasta que hubieron recorrido un buen tramo de la calle, hasta llegar al puente bajo el que corría el río, como si fueran fugitivos que estuvieran traspasando la frontera a otro país. De no ser porque las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente en silencio y se oía el río pasar, Agoney ni se hubiera percatado de que aquello era un puente, ya que tan solo la acera izquierda mostraba el cauce. Todavía arrastrando de la mano del rubio, cruzó de acera, se acercó a la verja de metal negra, y se soltó de él, para poder agarrarse con las dos manos y asomarse. Para su sorpresa, el cauce era mucho más estrecho de lo que se esperaba en este tramo, de apenas dos metros de anchura y fluía tranquilo. El canario cerró los ojos, dejando que la helada brisa de la madrugada le acariciase la cara y le hiciera tener un escalofrío, aunque no logró borrarle el esbozo de sonrisa.

 

A su derecha, oía la respiración pausada de Raoul, y notaba el calor que emanaba de él; sin abrir los ojos todavía, se recostó en la barandilla, apoyando todo su peso en en el codo derecho y sujetando, a su vez, su cara con la mano. Cuando por fin abrió los párpados, sorprendió al rubio observándolo de pleno, y Agoney le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. El canario notó, pese a la pobre iluminación de la ciudad, que sus mejillas habían recuperado el color rojizo, pero no por ello el catalán se achantó, y adelantando una mano recolocó uno de los mechones blancos en su tupé, para luego bajarla hasta su mejilla, aprovechando que por una vez estaba a mayor altura. Dejó la mano ahí, en un gesto de medio caricia y medio soporte, y con el pulgar rozó su mandíbula, raspándolo suavemente con la barba.

 

Raoul se inclinó hacia el chico y Agoney cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar abrir la boca levemente, expectante. A medida que el catalán se acercaba más hacia su rostro, la tensión que quería liberar con un beso se acumulaba. Al notar la boca del rubio sobre su oreja, sintió todo su vello erizarse.

 

—Atrápame,si puedes—le susurró, haciéndolo estremecer, y salió corriendo, esta vez sin la sujeción de la mano de Agoney.

 

A éste, al principio, le costó unos segundos reaccionar, esperando un beso que nunca terminó de llegar. No obstante, pronto se puso a correr detrás de Raoul, intentándolo pillar. Gracias a sus piernas más largas, no tardó en ponerse a una distancia razonable del rubio, que de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás y le sonreía, vacilón. Sin embargo, el único ejercicio que Agoney había hecho desde que terminase el colegio era bailar cuando actuaba, bailar borracho y otros tipos de ejercicios que era mejor no mencionar en voz alta, y pronto, sin el catalán tirando de él para que corriera, notó la falta de resistencia y se empezó a quedar un poco más atrás.

 

En una de estas que Raoul se giró, para comprobar donde estaba Agoney, al ver que el canario se había quedado más atrás, gritó:

 

—Qué, ¿ya te rindes? —y se paró, en mitad de lo que parecía una plaza, con varios edificios monumentales a su alrededor.

 

Con lo que el catalán no contaba es que el canario, aprovechando que el otro bajaba la guardia, fuera a echar a correr, pero, el rubio, sabiendo que en algún momento se tenían que volver a reencontrar decidió esperarlo allí, junto a una de las cabinas telefónicas antiguas que nadie usaba, aunque que seguían ahí. Agoney no tardó en acortar la distancia que los separaba, y, esta vez sí, sorprendió a Raoul, reencontrándose con él mediante un suave empujón de caderas, poniéndolo contra la cabina. El rubio sonrió, haciendo por un momento ademán de pasarle los brazos por el cuello, pero en lugar de eso, remoloneó, señalando el edificio que tenían a su derecha.

 

—Mira, esto es la biblioteca principal.

 

A Agoney le pareció bastante particular y moderno; contaba con tres alturas que menguaban de tamaño en cada piso, recubiertas de cristal azul en los pisos impares y en tonos dorados en el par, adornados con círculos metálicos sobre la cristalería. Sobre el piso superior descansaba una enorme bola, a juego con el color dorado del segundo piso.

 

—En la terraza del piso central hay un jardín super chulo y se ve toda la ciudad desde ahí, deberías verlo —Agoney enarcó una ceja.

 

—Llévame y me lo enseñas.

 

—Está cerrado ahora —Raoul retiró la mirada, como si le costase enfrentarse a la intensidad de la mirada del otro.

 

—Ah, ¿sí? —el canario se inclinó hacia él, apoyándose con la mano derecha en la cabina, posándola a un lado de la cabeza de Raoul— Pensé que enfrentarte a la autoridad no suponía un problema para ti.

 

El catalán sonrió, mostrando esa sonrisa que a Agoney le parecía irreal de lo perfecta que era y volviendo a fijar otra vez la mirada en los profundos ojos negros del canario.

 

—No voy a ir pegando a gente porque a ti te apetezca ir a un jardín.

 

—Tú lo has sugerido —terminó de inclinarse del todo, acercando su boca a su oído y susurró:—. Me has puesto muy cachondo cuando nos has defendido —notó al rubio revolverse en sí, algo incómodo, y añadió, con gesto serio y sincero:—, pero, ahora en serio, muchas gracias, de verdad, Raoul.

 

Pronunció el nombre como saboreando cada sílaba, intentando alargar el momento lo máximo posible, y haciendo que por cada segundo que tardaba en decirlo el color del catalán subiera un tono. Agoney se incorporó hasta ponerse frente al rubio otra vez, pero no duró ni un momento en esa posición ya que Raoul se abalanzó hacia él, esta vez sí uniendo sus bocas y besándolo con urgencia. De un gesto un tanto brusco, estampó al moreno contra la pared de cristal de la cabina, negra por la suciedad de no haber sido limpiadas en años. Lejos de quejarse, el canario emitió un gemido, que se ahogó bajo la lengua del rubio. El catalán pasó una mano por el cuello del moreno, como indicándolo que se inclinara hacia él. Agoney no pudo reprimir una risa, entrecortada por los besos del otro.

 

—Qué mono eres —pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un leve gruñido y unos besos dados con mayor intensidad.

 

A pesar de ello, el rubio, al ver que el tinerfeño no se daba por aludido, acabó poniéndose de puntillas, acercando sus cuerpos hasta estar completamente pegados.Con una mano, Agoney le acarició la cara, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus mejillas; con la otra, bajó la mano hasta la hebilla del cinturón, y lo atrajo hacia él, pese a que ya era físicamente imposible estar más cerca el uno del otro. Rompió el beso y empezó a repartir pequeños mordiscos por la mandíbula del rubio, sin poder resistirse a trazar el camino hasta su cuello. Una vez ahí, detuvo sus labios. Respiró hondo, con la nariz envuelta en el olor a cuero y canela de la intensa colonia. Suavemente, empezó a ejercer presión con los labios, hasta dejar una marca húmeda en el pálido cuello del rubio.

 

Dando una última dulce mordida, comenzó el ascenso otra vez hacia la boca de Raoul, que lo esperaba, entreabierta y que aprovechó pare recibirlo con un lametón en los labios. El rubio se dejó sostener por las manos de Agoney, que habían subido hasta su cara otra vez y la empezaron a acunar con movimientos marcados por sus labios. El canario había jurado que nunca podría afrontarse al frío británico, pero parecía que iba a romper su promesa interna, porque ya le empezaba a sobrar la chaqueta. Hizo un ademán de quitársela, pero el rubio se lo impidió, recolocándosela sobre los hombros.

 

—Pero, ¿tú sabes el frío que hace, mamón? Como te la quites te vas a constipar.

 

Pese a saber que llevaba razón, Agoney no pudo evitar llevarle la contraria, dejando caer la chaqueta militar al suelo, sin parpadear.

 

—Estás loco.

 

 _Estoy loco por ti_.

 

 _Demasiado pronto, Agoney_.

 

 _Es el alcohol, es el calentón_.

 

Para evitar tener que contestar, atrajo a Raoul hacia sí, de un rápido tirón de las solapas de la chupa de cuero, haciendo que el peso de ambos dependiera de la roñosa pared que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar con ellos detrás. Agoney pasó las manos por la cintura del rubio, con la intención de que este lo tapara con su chaqueta y su calor corporal.

 

—Ah, ahora tienes frío, ¿no? —le vaciló, aunque dejando que el otro chico lo rodeará con sus brazos.

 

Seguían inmersos en besos y caricias, cuando de repente una voz les interrumpió, desde el otro lado de la acera.

 

—¡Venga, a disfrutar vosotros que podéis!—Ricky les saludó, haciendo un gesto un tanto obsceno con la mano y la lengua, que hizo que Raoul se mimetizara con el color de la cabina mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Agoney. Éste soltó una carcajada, y acarició el pelo del rubio, para relajarlo.

 

—¡Qué cabrón!—le contestó, entre risas el canario, todavía abrazando al muy avergonzado catalán.

 

—Por lo menos acompañadme a casa o algo, que estas dos me tienen harto—Agoney se fijó entonces que Mimi y Ana caminaban a pocos metros detrás del mallorquín, inmersas en la conversación. El tinerfeño vio como Mimi le guiñaba un ojo desde lo lejos, aunque no veía que las dos chicas estuvieran especialmente acarameladas.

 

—Venga, chao, Ricky, buenas noches —el moreno le lanzó un beso con la mano.

 

—¡Buenas noches Ago! —con una media sonrisa, añadió:— ¡Buenas noches, Raoul!

 

El trío desapareció, calle abajo, dejando a los dos chicos callados por un momento. Raoul seguía sujeto a la cintura de Agoney, pero ya no escondía su rostro. Lo miraba, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una sonrisa enorme. El canario no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla; el rubio le dio un suave beso en el pecho, y luego se irguió, de un rápido movimiento.

 

—Ven —empezó a caminar, arrastrando al otro de la mano, hasta que se aseguró que lo seguía y entonces se soltó.

 

—¿Me llevas al jardín?

 

—Ya lo verás —Raoul sonrió de forma enigmática.

 

Sin embargo, no se dirigieron hacia el edificio, ni tampoco recto, por donde los otros tres habían desaparecido, sino que deshicieron sus pasos hasta casi llegar al puente.

 

—¿Te has quedado con ganas de pegar al segurata? —el catalán se rio suavemente.

 

—No, pesado. Ya vas a ver —y con un empujón suave de hombros, le indicó que girara a la izquierda con él.

 

Empezaron a bajar una cuesta de ladrillo rojo; estaba oscuro, con apenas varias farolas desperdigadas a lo largo del paseo que lo iluminaban con luz tenue. Estaban en los canales. Agoney había oído hablar de ellos, pero no había tenido, hasta entonces, ocasión de verlos. Bajaron la cuesta de ladrillos rojos que los separaba de la calle principal, en silencio; el canario expectante, y Raoul manteniendo la tensión y la intriga. Comenzaron a caminar, pegados de hombros, por el estrecho paseo de edificios bajos a la izquierda y el río con barcas a la derecha. Estaban pasando debajo de uno de los puentes, cuando una voz los sorprendió:

 

— _Could you spare some change, please_? —los dos chicos se sobresaltaron, ya que no habían visto a la figura que estaba sentada en una esquina, resguardado gracias a la cubierta formada por el arco de la pasarela.

 

Era un hombre joven, algo mayor que Raoul y Agoney, pero sin llegar a los treinta. Tenía la barba pelirroja descuidada, con trazos más largos que otros, como si se hubiera podido afeitar, pero deprisa y sin importar realmente cómo. Llevaba la cabeza tapada con un gorro de lana y el cuerpo cubierto por un fino saco de dormir verde botella, apoyado sobre varios cartones, estropeados del uso. A su lado estaba un pitbull gris de cabeza chata; al principio estaba acurrucado contra el chico, que lo acariciaba distraído, pero al notar la presencia de los dos españoles se activó, yendo a su encuentro. El catalán no pudo evitar asustarse, agarrándose instintivamente al brazo del canario; no obstante, la perrita demostró ir de manera amigable, con la lengua fuera y una especie de sonrisa y se frotó contra la pierna del moreno. Agoney se agachó a acariciarle, haciendo que el rubio se soltara por el movimiento.

 

—Hola, bonita —le frotó la barbilla y la cabeza, recibiendo cariñosos lametones a cambio—. Eres una preciosidad.

 

—Ago, venga, vámonos —Raoul intentó tirar disimuladamente de la chaqueta del moreno, mirando de reojo al chico, que se encontraba en ese momento dando tragos a una lata de cerveza. Sin embargo, Agoney le hizo caso omiso, prestando, en cambio, atención a la perra, que lo reclamaba, dando delicados zarpazos—. ¡Agoney!

 

El catalán había alzado la voz más de lo que quería, sorprendiendo al moreno y asustando a la perrita, que volvió, tan rápido como sus patitas se lo permitieron, con el chico y se escondió tras el saco de dormir.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Raoul? —Agoney se levantó, lentamente, sin girarse a mirarlo hasta que se hubo incorporado del tono. El timbre de voz se le había agravado, y el rubio no pudo evitar tener miedo y sentirse más atraído al canario que nunca.

 

—A ver, Ago, que… No sé, no te pares.

 

— Y eso, ¿por qué exactamente?

 

—Agoney…

 

—Raoul —respondió tajante. El canario lo miraba, con las cejas enarcadas y los labios fruncidos—. ¿Crees que este pobre chico nos va a asaltar? ¿Tú crees que tiene fuerzas y ganas para hacerlo?

 

—No es eso.

 

—¿Y entonces qué es? Más miedo tendría que darte el segurata que casi nos pega por ser dos chicos besándose, y, sin embargo, ahí estabas, para defendernos de un pibe que era el doble que tú en todos los aspectos. ¿Y luego te da miedo, o asco, no sé qué es peor, un chico que no puede ni sostenerse en pie y que habrá vivido cosas peores que tú y yo juntos? Te tendría que dar vergüenza.

 

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda al rubio y se acercó al pelirrojo, que pese a ser consciente, por el tono de voz de los chicos, de la discusión que se había desarrollado, había seguido a lo suyo, susurrando a la perrita para tranquilizarla.

 

— _Hello, ¿how are you? —_ Agoney se había puesto en cuclillas, para ponerse a la misma altura que él. La perrita se le volvió a acercar, aunque ahora algo más desconfiada, lanzando miradas de reojo al rubio, que se mantenía detrás, de brazos cruzados.

 

_—Hey fam, been better, been worse. I'm just knackered._

 

 _—I can imagine_ —a Raoul la estampa le pareció adorable, Agoney hablando en un inglés, algo menos natural que el suyo propio, y el pelirrojo contestándole—. _Here you have._

 

El canario rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando de él las monedas que le habían sobrado de la noche junto con un billete de cinco libras.

 

— _Mate, thank you so much, I appreciate it, man._

 

— _It’s nothing. I wish I could do something else for you._

 

_—Yo man, don’t worry this means so much._

 

 _—_ Sabes que se lo va a gastar en alcohol, ¿verdad? —Agoney resopló, sin dignarse a girarse hacia el catalán.

 

—Sabes que esa es a veces la única manera que tienen de sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Deja de ser tan moralista, por favor.

 

— _Your boyfriend has no chill, man —_ el canario no lo miró, pero sabía que Raoul se estaba poniendo rojo.

 

— _We ain’t boyfriends, mate_ —el catalán los interrumpió. Agoney se giró y sus sospechas se confirmaron, al verlo dar vueltas, nervioso, con el rostro del color de pelo del inglés.

— _Just taking the piss, fam_ —susurrando, para que solo el canario lo oyera, añadió:— _He’s fit, don’t let him go, even if he is a dickhead._

 

Agoney esbozó una sonrisa, y dio un corto abrazo al chico, mientras la perrita los observaba contenta, ladrando y saltando a su alrededor.

 

— _I wish you the best —_ fue a levantarse, pero titubeó un momento—. _Here’s my number, if you need anything call me_. _My name's Agoney_.

 

— _Dude, you’re an angel man. Appreciate it truly. I’m Nick._

 

Agoney se levantó, finalmente, y se despidió con la mano del chico, sin mirar si quiera a Raoul. Antes de seguirlo, el catalán, dudó un momento, y al final rebuscó en sus bolsillos, dándole alguna moneda y uno de los cigarros de su cajetilla. Después, trastabillando hasta llegar a donde el canario, que siguió andando, con los brazos cruzados, sin hacerle caso. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente Raoul se disculpó:

 

—Lo siento, Agoney.

 

—No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas —siguió hacia delante, sin dirigirle una mirada.

 

—Tío, no te pongas así. Mírame, por favor —Raoul le paró, agarrándole el brazo—. Agoney.

 

—Me imaginaba que eras un niño pijo, pero pensaba que tendrías más empatía —al catalán le cruzó por la cara una expresión dolida por un segundo, y luego bajó los ojos hasta el suelo.

 

—De verdad, Ago, no era mi intención. Pero no te puedes parar con todos los vagabundos de la calle, tío.

 

—No veo por qué no.

 

Raoul suspiró y le cogió la mano. El canario no se la quitó, pero apartó la mirada, enfocándola al túnel que habían dejado atrás, donde Nick y su perrita eran apenas figuras inmóviles.

 

—Ven —volvió a repetir, por segunda vez esa noche, y se acercó al borde del canal.

 

Amarrado a un agarre de acero descansaba un bote, morado oscuro e idéntico a todos los que plagaban los canales de Birmingham. Agoney lo supuso abandonado, por el estado en el que parecía encontrarse, aunque en suficientes buenas condiciones para que la madera todavía no se hubiera podrido. De un movimiento, que por su rapidez y brusquedad hizo que el canario emitiera un suave grito, con miedo de que acabara en las heladas aguas del río, Raoul saltó al pequeño espacio de proa. Por un momento, pareció que los temores de Agoney se fueran a hacer realidad, pero el equilibrio del catalán no le falló y pronto se estabilizó, aunque la embarcación todavía se balanceaba, creando unas suaves ondas que rompían el sosiego del agua.

 

Raoul tendió la mano al canario, y este la cogió, dejándose ayudar para pasar al pequeño barco. Una vez los dos estaban subidos, se sentaron frente a la barandilla, con los pies colgando sobre el río.

 

 _—_ Sigo cabreado, Raoul.

 

—Agoney, no sabes qué de vagabundos hay en Reino Unido, no puedes pretender ayudarlos a todos.

 

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a ayudar a todos?

 

—Ago, el problema es el sistema. No vas a cambiar nada. Muchos de los chicos jóvenes que ves en la calle son militares retirados, o vienen de familias problemáticas, tú no puedes hacer nada.

 

—En tus argumentos sigo sin ver motivos para dejar de ayudar.

 

Raoul resopló, frustrado, y apoyó los codos en la barandilla, observando el agua oscura, por la falta de luz y por la falta de limpieza de los canales. Daba patadas al aire, como si intentara alcanzar la superficie del agua. Agoney, pese a seguir molesto, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

 

—Oye, ¿y tú cómo sabes tanto de Inglaterra, en general? —Raoul giró la cabeza hacia él, con cara de no saber de lo que hablaba—. No sé, te mueves por Birmingham como si fuera tu segunda casa, hablas como un pibe inglés, no pareces un estudiante Erasmus de uso.

 

—Ah, eso —Raoul volvió a mirar al frente un momento, y luego alargó la mano a su bolsillo, hasta sacar un cigarro de la cajetilla de tabaco.

 

Con el cigarro ya entre los labios y con algo de sorna, le ofreció uno a Agoney, que lo declinó, con un movimiento de cabeza. Mientras se lo encendía, empezó a hablar:

 

—Mi primo trabaja aquí, es bailarín en una compañía local desde hace un par de años. Antes estuvo en Londres también. Desde que empecé la uni he estado viniendo a visitarlo un par de veces al curso.

 

Agoney asintió, en silencio. No parecía haber nadie en los canales, a parte de ellos. Al otro lado del río, había una especie de muelle, con barcos como el que ocupaban, en diversos colores, amarrados. Raoul le daba caladas al piti y, a pesar de que el canario lo conocía poco, sabía que lo hacía para, de alguna manera, calmar su ansiedad. Después de titubear unos instantes, prosiguió:

 

—Además, hubo un tiempo que pensé en venir a estudiar aquí.

 

—¿A Birmingham?

 

—Bueno, sí, no sé —Raoul hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia—. A Reino Unido en general. Y de hecho había hecho las solicitudes y tenía todo el proceso hecho, pero al final me eché para atrás.

 

—¿Cómo así? —el moreno hablaba con un tono de voz suave, como queriendo alentarle a que se desahogara, aunque sin presionarlo. El catalán le dio un toque al cigarro, dejando caer las cenizas al agua. Si no fuera un momento delicado, Agoney lo hubiera reprendido, en nombre de los animales que dependían de ese ecosistema, pero se frenó.

 

—Cosas de la vida, no siempre consigues lo que quieres.

 

Y tras extinguir la colilla en la barandilla, la tiró, para alegría del canario, dentro del propio bote. Como salido de un trance, Raoul volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo.

 

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —él mismo se encargó de disipar la tensión que se había creado, agarrando con la mano la mejilla de Agoney y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Fue un beso urgente, que parecía intentar tapar huecos. Al canario le supo amargo, aunque no precisamente por el sabor a cigarro que tenía, ahora, la boca del rubio.

 

***

 

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Agoney, hasta caer en la espalda desnuda de Raoul. Éste ahogó un gemido, mientras se agarraba con una mano a las sábanas blancas de su cama y con la otra al cabecero de falso acabado de madera. La luz de la habitación seguía encendida, por lo que el canario podía apreciar cada peca que adornaba el cuerpo del rubio y tuvo que resistir el impulso de besar cada una de ellas para seguir concentrado en cada embestida. A su alrededor, la vacía habitación del catalán era el testigo silencioso de la culminación de la tensión sexual acumulada de toda la noche, de todo el día en realidad. Agoney no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Raoul, con gafas de pasta y maletín en mano, esperando a entrar a la clase.

 

—Raoul —susurró, entre jadeos; el rubio gimió, a modo de respuesta—, Raoul.

 

No obstante, como era de esperar, el aludido estaba demasiado poco atento a la realidad, como para prestar atención en el parloteo de Agoney. Éste, de un preciso movimiento, los cambio de postura, hasta quedar sobre el rubio, aunque sin parar en ningún momento. Raoul lo buscó con su boca, pero se quedó en un intentó de, cuando el canario insistió:

 

—Raoul, ¿tú no estudias clásicas, no? —el catalán lo había atraído hacia él, intentando profundizar y le besaba el cuello, entre gemidos.

 

—Agoney, de qué coño hablas —respiró profundamente, dejándose caer sobre la cama e intentando concentrarse de nuevo. Al ver que el otro no iba a cesar, añadió:— No, estudio ADE.

 

El canario se quedó aun más extrañado y tenía más preguntas. No obstante, viendo sus intenciones y antes de que le siguiera linchando a preguntas, Raoul le cortó:

 

—Pavo, no sé tú, pero yo no suelo conocer a los tíos con los que follo mientras los tengo dentro.

 

Agoney casi se queda sin respiración al oír esto, pero a la vez sirvió para que se callara y se concentrará otra vez.

 

Minutos más tarde los dos acabaron tumbados en la cama, poco satisfechos aunque sin querer mostrarlo demasiado. Agoney no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Debían ser las tres y media de la mañana, era pronto incluso para el horario inglés; la discoteca debía de estar a punto de cerrar.Quizás fuera mejor irse a su residencia; no podía estar muy lejos de la de Raoul.

 

Se levantó de la cama, con la intención de vestirse e irse. Notó la mirada del rubio observarlo mientras se ponía los calzoncillos. No obstante, cuando una vez los hubo encontrado y empezó a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones, la voz de Raoul lo interrumpió:

 

—Pero… ¿quédate, no?

 

—No sé si es buena idea.

 

Raoul frunció el ceño, y se quedó callado. Agoney se le quedó mirando, con los pantalones todavía por las rodillas.

 

—¿Quieres que me quede? —el catalán resopló.

 

—A mí me da igual, pero son las tres de la mañana, no sé tu verás —se tropezó con las palabras y se empezó a poner rojo. Para disimular, se levantó de la cama y se agachó para recoger sus bóxers del suelo.

 

—Ya —el canario se mordió el labio y se acercó a él; le acarició la espalda con un dedo y lo sintió estremecerse—, que yo si me lo pides me quedo, eh.

 

Raoul no le dio tiempo a incorporarse del todo antes de que las manos de Agoney lo agarraran de la cintura, acariciando los marcados músculos de sus caderas, y lo atrajeran hacia él.

 

—Dímelo.

 

—Gilipollas.

 

 

Una ruido estridente, como de una bocina, lo despertó. Le dolía la cabeza muchísimo y cuando fue a tocarse la sien, para intentar calmarla, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo del rubio, que parecía querer ignorar la alarma un rato más. Agoney no pudo evitar inspirar hondo y soltar todo el aire de un resoplido. Rompió el abrazo y se tumbó sobre su espalda.

 

_Joder, te lo tiraste._

 

Probablemente pareciera un desquiciado, pero no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, mientras miraba las manchas del techo blanco y con Raoul estirando el tiempo en la cama a su lado. Cogió su móvil, mientras el del catalán seguía sonando, y miró la hora. Las ocho. Tenía clase a las diez, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para volver a su habitación, ducharse y tomarse un ibuprofeno para la resaca. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no había comprado ninguna medicación todavía. Se levantó para empezar a vestirse y lanzó el móvil al bulto que era el cuerpo del rubio para que lo callara de una vez. Raoul gruñó y se refugió aun más bajo las sábanas.

 

Cinco minutos más tarde, la alarma se había callado, pero no por iniciativa de los chicos ya que ninguno había hecho nada por pararla.

 

—Bueno, que yo me voy.

 

Cuando Agoney dijo eso, Raoul por fin dio señales de vida, asomando la cabeza.

 

—Ah, vale.

 

Se quedaron callados. Agoney enarcó una ceja, pero el rubio no reaccionó.

 

—Vale, bueno, pues me voy. ¿Cómo se llega al campus desde aquí?

 

—Eh, pues… Sales y giras a la izquierda y de ahí llegas a la carretera principal en nada.

 

—Okay, entendido —aunque Agoney maldecía en su interior la vaguedad de las direcciones de Raoul, no quería alargar más la tortura que estaba siendo la conversación.

Cogió su chaqueta de la silla y se dio la vuelta para irse por la puerta. En el último momento, se giró, se acercó a la cama y apoyando una mano en el colchón se inclinó hacia Raoul, dándole dos besos en las mejillas. Éste no dijo nada, pero cuando el canario estaba abriendo la puerta, la voz ronca de Raoul lo interrumpió:

 

—Oye, Agoney —el moreno se giró, mirándolo, expectante—, sígueme en Insta.

 

***

 

Eran apenas las diez menos diez de la mañana y Agoney estaba ya hasta la polla. No solamente tenía una resaca terrible que no podía calmar porque, efectivamente, no tenía ibuprofeno, también había perdido una hora de su vida intentando llegar a su residencia. No es que Raoul le hubiera dado pocas indicaciones de cómo volver, sino que, directamente, se las había dado mal. Había acabado perdido, vagando por los terrenos de la residencia del catalán hasta que encontró el camino principal hacia el resto de residencias todavía no sabía muy bien cómo. Así que, para cuando llegó a su habitación, apenas le quedaba tiempo para darse una ducha rápida que le hiciera parecer un ser humano decente y no pudo ni desayunar. Además, el imbécil de Raoul había aceptado su solicitud, pero no lo había seguido de vuelta.

 

Pese a todo, llegó a la clase de su seminario de Épica con varios minutos de sobra. Alrededor del cuadrado formado por varias mesas había varios estudiantes, entre ellos Nerea, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y enterrada entre sus brazos.

 

—Buenos días, chiquitina —le susurró mientras tomaba asiento en la silla, a su lado. Ésta dio un respingo, asustada, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era el canario quien le había hablado.

 

—Ay Ago, que susto.

 

—¿Mucha resaca? —la rubia puso los ojos en blancos.

 

—Horrible, no me he sentido nunca peor. Vomité tres veces antes de llegar a la habitación y Miriam se tuvo que quedar a dormir conmigo. Pero bueno, podría haber sido peor —le restó importancia, con un gesto de manos. Se le quedó mirando, y entrecerró los ojos—. Oye, y tú, ¿qué tal? Se te ve… radiante —Agoney soltó una carcajada.

 

—Mi niña, pero ¿cómo lo has sabido?

 

—Tengo un sexto sentido —se recostó en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, Ago, seamos honestos, ¿cómo no vas a pillar, precisamente, tú?

 

—Pues sí, pillé, pero fue… —Agoney no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, mientras intentaba buscar la palabra exacta— Interesante.

 

—Pero no me dejes así, cuenta, cuenta. ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo era? Guapo seguro, pero, ¿qué más? Quiero detalles.

 

No obstante, Agoney no pudo contestar al bombardeo de preguntas de Nerea por dos motivos. Primero, entró un señor, de labios y boca prominentes y una descuidada barba de pocos días, que el canario supuso el profesor. El segundo motivo era el mismo que le hizo perderse esa mañana. Cruzaron miradas por un momento, pero en seguida Raoul bajó los ojos a sus manos. Nerea le sonrió, indicándolo que se sentara a su otro lado, quedando ella en medio de los dos chicos.No pudieron hablar más, porque el profesor se había sentado y se dispuso a hablar:

 

— _Good morning, y’all. I’m Matthew_ _Chalk and I’m going to be your seminar tutor for Classical Epic for the rest of the year. Have you all brought your copy of The Iliad?_

 

 

 _—_ Chicos, me encantaría quedarme con vosotros pero he quedado con Amaia, que tenemos clase de filosofía feminista juntas ahora —Nerea se disculpó, mientras recogía el ordenador y sus libros, a toda prisa—. Por cierto, ¿os conocéis? —los dos chicos se quedaron mudos, mirándose; el uno enarcaba una ceja y se mordía el interior del moflete, el otro toqueteaba su tupé engominado, nervioso—. Bueno, no importa. Agoney, Raoul; Raoul, Agoney.

 

Y dicho esto, la rubia desapareció de la clase, cargando con sus cosas en las manos y dejando a los dos chicos solos. Estos, hicieron lo mismo, y, tras el canario esperar a que el rubio terminara de meter su portátil en el maletín, salieron del aula. Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo, en silencio, hasta que Agoney, para aliviar la tensión, dijo:

 

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me has seguido en Instagram?

 

—Mira, Agoney —Raoul le indicó que se parara, sujetándolo del brazo y le hizo apartarse de la mitad del pasillo—, yo no suelo hacer estas cosas.

 

Agoney enarcó una ceja, sin entender. La gente caminaba a su alrededor, parloteando, ajenos a la conversación, que se tensaba por momentos.

 

—¿Estas cosas? —el rubio, suspiró y subió una mano hasta su boca, haciendo ademán de morderse las uñas, pero frenándose en el último momento.

 

—Follar con desconocidos —por un momento por la cara del canario pasó una expresión de dolor; fue rápido en disimularlo, pero no tanto—, con tíos que acabo de conocer, vamos.

 

—Bueno, ¿follar no implica nada más, sabes?

 

—Ya.

 

Se quedaron en silencio, un momento, sin mirar al otro y observando al resto de alumnos pasar. Raoul cogió aire y el corazón del canario se paró por un segundo cuando finalmente habló:

 

—Voy a serte franco, Agoney, creo que esto ha sido una mala idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de todo, perdón. Quejas y preguntas a mi twitter o curiouscat (en los dos soy lxctea).  
> Ahora en serio, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis empezado a leer el fic a partir del capítulo anterior, sigo flipando con que casi tenga 4k la historia ya. Muchas gracias también a Elena, que es la que ha estado siendo tan insistente con él y por la que muchos habéis llegado aquí. Y a Yuni, por ofrecerte a ser mi beta. 
> 
> Y supongo que la mayoría lo sabréis, pero para los que no, los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de Pablo Alborán, y todos tienen algo que ver con el capítulo, en mayor o menor medida, así que escuchadla para pillar la esencia del cap. Bueno, escuchad a Alborán, así en general, que desde que los pencos están así de tontos el pobre pasa hambre. 
> 
> Y eso, muchas gracias por todo, ¡nos leemos!


	6. Boca de hule

—¿Perdón? —pese a que Raoul parecía haber dado por terminada la conversación con esa frase, Agoney impidió que huyera, agarrándolo él, esta vez, del brazo— ¿Una mala idea? Me lo podías haber dicho anoche… Aunque igual estabas demasiado ocupado comiéndome la polla.

Como era de esperar, Raoul se puso rojo al oír eso, aunque no le quedó claro si de vergüenza porque no había sido muy fino, que se diga, o el bochorno estaba causado porque sabía que tenía razón. Empezó a mirar a los lados, por si alguien había oído al canario, pero ninguno de los alumnos que pasaban pareció inmutarse, más que nada, porque ninguno había entendido una palabra de la conversación.

—Agoney, de verdad, no me lo pongas más difícil.

—¿Difícil de qué? Precisamente lo que estás haciendo es la vía fácil.

Sin que ninguno de los dos supiera cómo habían acabado con el catalán apoyado contra la pared y Agoney frente a él, con apenas centímetros de separación. El canario no era mucho más alto que el rubio, pero lo suficiente como para aislarlo del mundo a su alrededor al ponerse delante de él. Raoul tragó saliva.

—No, a ver, es que —el moreno alzó las cejas, como indicándole que siguiera— tío, a ver…

Los balbuceos del catalán, en cualquier otro momento, le hubieran parecido adorables a Agoney. No obstante, en aquellos momentos solo le provocaban ganas de darle una hostia. Se cruzó de brazos, para evitar que eso pasara.

—Arranca, muchacho.

—Agoney, acabamos de empezar el Erasmus y no sé si quiero atarme a alguien tan pronto.

—¿Pero no decías que tú este tipo de cosas no hacías? Además —Agoney no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada—, ¿quién te ha dicho a ti, que yo —hizo un esfuerzo para marcar la palabra— quiera algo serio?

Raoul se quedó callado, sin saber qué contestar. Al principio lo miraba a los ojos, con una especie de expresión entre vergüenza y confusión. Sin embargo, a medida que el silencio se extendía la mirada del rubio pasó a los labios del tinerfeño; éste instintivamente se los humedeció. Por un momento, Agoney pensó que el rubio iba a besarlo. No obstante, como salido de un trance, se recolocó las gafas con un movimiento rápido de manos y giró la cabeza.

—Bueno, chico, si no tienes nada más que decirme, adiós.

Y Agoney se fue, pasillo abajo, dejándolo plantado junto a la salida del aula. ¿Estaba siendo un dramático? Sí. ¿Seguiría volviéndose a acostar con Raoul si él estaba dispuesto? También.

 

Horas más tarde, Agoney buscaba el libro que necesitaba para clase, La Ilíada, en la biblioteca de la universidad. Se había recorrido ya tres veces todos los pasillos de la tercera planta, en vano.

_PA4025.A2 C5 ¿Qué tipo de numeración es está?_

Cuando llegó por cuarta vez al final del ala izquierda de la planta, se sentó en uno de lo cubículos, derrotado. Sacó su móvil, para verificar otra vez que el número del libro que tenía anotado era correcto, aunque como de costumbre, el ícono de Instagram lo distrajo de su intención inicial. Fue al menu de interacciones, para ver si el imbécil de Raoul lo había seguido, pero obviamente no. Mientras se planteaba si dejarlo de seguir o no, fue a comprobar las historias que había publicado el día anterior. Había publicado una foto con Nerea, todavía en la cocina de Amaia, en la que de fondo se veía a Cepeda con, cómo no, cara de estar pasándoselo… genial. El siguiente era un vídeo de Alfred en las calles de Birmingham, mientras iban hacia el bar; sonreía a cámara mientras le preguntaba si lo estaba grabando, luego señalaba una farola y decía: “Agoney, ojalá nunca se apaguen las luces.” El último era un vídeo que había sacado mientras el catalán y él estaban sentados en el barco en los canales; no se veían más que sus propias piernas oscilando sobre la calmada superficie del río. Agoney no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al rememorar el momento.

La sensación de calma le duró lo que tardó en comprobar la gente que había visto las historias ya que, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba él el primero: @raoulvazquez, con esa foto de perfil en blanco y negro en la que salía tan guapo.

_¿Pero este chico de qué va?_

Atónito, volvió a ir a su perfil para comprobar que no lo seguía. No, no lo hacía. _Probablemente las haya visto cuando le he solicitado seguir_ intentó razonar. No obstante, la duda seguía ahí. Mirando a su alrededor, comprobó que nadie lo estaba viendo y se hizo una foto sonriendo a la cámara, con las estanterías llenas de libros detrás. Tras poner “nadie me avisó de que en el Erasmus había que trabajar” en un margen libre, la colgó en su historia. Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

 

Media hora más tarde, bajaba por las escaleras de la biblioteca, ya con el libro en sus manos. Había tenido que pedir ayuda a una de las bibliotecarias, pero por fin lo había encontrado. Sacó su móvil, mientras sorteaba a los alumnos que, en ambas direcciones, usaban las escaleras junto a él. Con el corazón en un puño abrió la aplicación, sin saber muy bien qué esperar y sin demasiadas expectativas. Cuando vio que, efectivamente, el usuario del catalán encabezaba la lista de personas que habían visto su historia no pudo evitar sonreír, como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

La batalla, que no la guerra, y Agoney sentía que necesitaba mover otra ficha. Con tan solo un gesto, dejó de seguir a Raoul. Dudó por un momento, ya que no iba a poder ver su perfil porque él lo tenía privado, pero definitivamente merecía la pena. Mientras con una mano pasaba su carnet de estudiantes por la barrera de la biblioteca, con la otra se guardó el móvil en un bolsillo de los vaqueros. Traspasó las puertas automáticas del edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; por fin el Erasmus se ponía divertido.

 

Esa misma noche, Agoney se arrepentía de sus palabras. Eran las nueve de la noche y ya estaba en su cama intentando leer el libro, pero en vano. Por el grupo, todos decían estar demasiado resacosos y cansados de la noche anterior, así que el único plan que le había surgido esa noche el suyo con los capítulos que Mr. Chalk les había mandado adelantar para la semana siguiente. Llevaba media hora en ello, pero ya había encontrado otras distracciones que lo habían impedido pasar de la primera línea: hacerse un té con miel para entrar en calor y para la garganta, que le picaba un poco de los gritos de la noche anterior, regar los cactus que había comprado esa misma mañana en un mercadillo de plantas que habían puesto en el campus y escuchar los cuatro audios de un minuto de Nerea en el que le explicaba, con todo detalle, lo que había hecho durante el día, tumbado sobre la cama en pijama.

Mientras escuchaba la última nota de voz, en el que le contaba que se había hecho raviolis para cenar, Agoney miraba las historias de Instagram, aburrido. La mayoría eran de gente de Tenerife en la playa, ya que, al parecer, ese día había sido uno de los típicos de principios de octubre en el que todavía hacía lo suficientemente bueno para pasarlo al sol después de clase. Con una punzada de nostalgia teñida de envidia, intentó pasar las historias lo más rápido posible; tanto, que casi se salta una puesta por Alfred. Era un boomerang en el que salían Mireya, Aitana, él y, quién si no, Raoul. Estaban en una cocina, muy diferente a la de Amaia o a la suya propia, sentados alrededor de una mesa con varias bandejas de sushi que el canario tuvo que admitir tenían muy buena pinta. Le rugió el estómago, más teniendo en cuenta el simple plato de arroz con pollo que había cenado él. Aunque hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, su mirada no pudo evitar centrarse en la del rubio, que sonreía a cámara mientras que sacaba la lengua de forma ridícula y con un gesto pinzaba los palillos que sujetaba con la mano derecha.

_Es que menudo flipado, de verdad. Qué niñato, se lo tiene súper creído._

Con el ceño fruncido y casi automáticamente, dio click en su nombre, pese a que sabía que no iba a poder ver más que su foto de perfil, ya que lo había dejado de seguir. Para su sorpresa, todas las fotos que el catalán había subido se desplegaron ante él. Perplejo, comprobó que había dejado de seguirlo definitivamente y, sí, lo había hecho. Eso solo podía significar que Raoul, no sabía cuando exactamente, pero en el margen desde que lo había dejado de seguir él, hasta ahora se había cambiado el perfil a público. A Agoney le entró la risa floja y no pudo parar de reír hasta diez minutos más tarde.

Definitivamente, este juego le daba la vida.

***

—Agoney, ¿me estás escuchando? —la voz, algo resentida, de Nerea lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El tinerfeño parpadeó, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la rubia. Eran las cinco de la tarde del miércoles y estaban en una de las cafeterías, tomándose un café acompañado de un trozo de bizcocho tras las clases. No es que no quisiera escucharla, pero cuando la rubia entraba en bucle hablando sobre su _muy amiga_ Aitana no había quién la sacara.

—Sí, Nerea, te escucho. Que Aitana no puede quedar contigo hoy porque va a hacer Skype con Vicente —al ver que la catalana esperaba algo más, añadió, intentando ser delicado:— Chiquitina, es su novio, ¿qué esperas?

—Ya —Nerea se mordió el labio, frustrada—, si lo conozco, es un chico muy majo, pero jo, Ago, que hace mucho que no nos vemos y me hacía ilusión quedar con ella para cenar hoy —suspiró, mientras se toqueteaba las puntas de los mechones claros—. Siento que estamos más distanciadas aquí que en Barcelona; la echo de menos.

—Bueno, es que realmente este año estáis en diferentes universidades.

El programa Erasmus de Aitana, junto al de Mireya y Alfred, era con la Birmingham City University, por ser grados menos académicos y más artísticos: las chicas estudiaban arte y diseño y diseño de moda respectivamente, mientras que él estudiaba comunicación audiovisual. Aunque lo único que los diferenciaba era la ubicación de sus campus, a veces parecía que esos kilómetros que los separaban eran un abismo entre sus dos realidades. Al menos así lo vivía Nerea respecto a su relación de _amistad_ con Aitana. Agoney ya no sabía como intentar dejar caer a su amiga que, quizás, lo que sentía por la morena iba más allá. No obstante, ella parecía no darse cuenta, o querer darse cuenta, el canario intuía que por miedo al rechazo y a que esto repercutiera en su amistad. Así que, viendo que él no podía hacer mucho más, lo único que le quedaba era apoyarla incondicionalmente y espera a que cambiara algo (o no).

Mientras la escuchaba desahogarse, Agoney no pudo evitar sacarle una foto a Nerea, con la luz dorada del sol que se empezaba a poner alumbrándola, como si estuviera siendo elegida por Dios. Estaba guapísima, radiante, y sus seguidores de Instagram merecían ser testigos de ello; a ver si entre ellos estaba Aitana y se dejaban de tonterías ya.

Apenas minutos más tarde, la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó sobre la mesa. Miró a Nerea, pero seguía demasiado concentrada como para percatarse de que Agoney cogía el móvil un momento. La notificación le avisaba de que alguien había solicitado mandarle un mensaje directo por Instagram. No se quería hacer ilusiones, pero en su interior deseaba que fuera un catalán rubio el que se lo pedía. Intentando reprimir una sonrisa, abrió la aplicación. El mensaje decía así: “ _Stay away from me + my family_ ,” y era en respuesta a la foto que había puesto de Nerea. La foto de Raoul parecía reírse de él, con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el cielo y su boca con su sonrisa profident que Agoney quería romper de un puñetazo y comérsela de un bocado a partes iguales.

—¿Por qué sonríes así, Ago? —la pregunta de la rubia lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. subió la vista del móvil y se encontró con Nerea sonriendo de medio lado y las cejas alzadas.

Agoney no le había contado nada sobre su _encuentro_ con Raoul todavía, y al parecer el catalán tampoco le había puesto al corriente. Pero luego el niñato quería que se alejara de ella, ya, pues que esté con ella cuando tiene que estarlo. Mientras el canario tenía esta conversación mental consigo mismo, Nerea lo seguía mirando, expectante, y esperando a que le contestara.

—¿Y bien?

—Nada, que Glenda me ha mandado un vídeo de Bambi persiguiendo a unas palomas y sale super linda —inventó, sin titubear. Normal que Raoul no le hubiera dicho nada a Nerea, a él tampoco le apetecía mucho tener que enfrentarse a las preguntas de la catalana, todavía. Ya lo haría, pero en otro momento.

—Ay, jo, a ver quiero verlo —Nerea se inclinó hacia delante, intentando discernir algo de lo que la pantalla del móvil del chico reflejaba. Éste, con un rápido movimiento de dedos, bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa, con la pantalla hacia abajo.

—Lo borré.

—¿Cómo que lo has borrado? Tú guardas todos los vídeos de Bambi e incluso haces copias de ellos. Agoney… —Nerea intentó coger el móvil con una mano rápida, pero la del tinerfeño fue aun más y se le adelantó, metiéndolo en el bolsillo.

—Hostias, Nerea, hostias tú, que yo tengo una clase —se levantó a toda prisa de la mesa, dándole, por accidente, un golpe con los muslos, que casi hizo que las tazas que habían usado cayeran al suelo, cosa que la catalana evitó, estabilizándolas con una mano—. Hostias que me tengo que ir a clase.

—¡Pero si ya has acabado las clases por hoy! —Nerea, entre atónita y cabreada, lo vio cruzar la cafetería en cuatro zancadas, mientras le sonreía, a modo de disculpa.

—¡A clase de zumba! —le gritó, sin darse la vuelta.

—¡Oye para la próxima me avisas que yo también quiero! —refunfuñó— El muy cabrón se quiere poner bueno sin mi.

 

No obstante, el tinerfeño no le oyó, ya que estaba prácticamente saliendo del edificio ya. Se sentía mal por mentir a Nerea, pero no se veía preparado para explicarle lo suyo con Raoul. Sobre todo porque ni él mismo lo entendía. Se habían acostado y él le había rechazado al día siguiente rotundamente, para luego casi besarlo en mitad del pasillo y _stalkearlo_ por Instagram. Y ya no solo viendo todas y cada de una de sus historias y poniéndose el perfil público para que Agoney también lo hiciera, sino que ahora también directamente le contestaba con un mensaje a una. Si eso es lo que hace con todos sus errores, el chico debía de seguir en contacto con todos sus ex.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su residencia, y pasando de largo del polideportivo universitario, Agoney miraba el mensaje del catalán, sopesando si darle bola o no. Francamente, el chico había sido un gilipollas, tanto dos noches atrás como la mañana anterior, y en circunstancias normales ni se plantearía volver con él. Sin embargo, parecía que estaba intentando arreglarlo, a su manera, pero el canario tenia suficiente experiencia como para notar el interés de Raoul en todo esto y sus torpes intentos lo divertían.

Con una mano, abrió la puerta del edificio y con la otra empezó a redactar su contestación. Entró al ascensor, con sonrisa triunfante y se miró al espejo, fingiendo que alguien a parte de él había sido testigo de su movimiento en la partida. Releyó el mensaje, autocongratulándose por su ingenio:

" _I’m sorry, sweetie; there’s a new bitch in town_.”

***

Domingo seis de la tarde y Agoney estaba de bajón tirado en la cama. Un domingo cualquiera, vamos. Y lo peor de todo es que había tenido una buena semana. Las clases habían estado bien, aunque claro, eran las introductoras, así que todavía no sabía muy bien qué esperarse. Además, el jueves habían vuelto a salir, esta vez solamente Amaia, Alfred, Miriam, Aitana, Nerea y él. No solo había logrado escapar del interrogatorio de Nerea, sino que iba a tenerla distraída del tema durante un tiempo, ya que Aitana y ella se habían dado un pico de amigas en la discoteca. Un pico que poco más y tiene lengua, de no ser porque Amaia se empezó a quejar de que ella también quería y había empezado a repartir besos a todos los del grupo. Alfred quiso alargar el suyo, pero la navarra en cambio intentó prolongar el de Miriam, que se zafó, nerviosa, de sus brazos. En resumen, Agoney se había reído un rato esa noche.

De fondo, seguían las conversaciones por mensaje directo con Raoul. Por arte de magia, juegos del destino o como quisieran llamarlo, no se lo había cruzado por el campus, ni había coincidido con él cuando habían quedado con el resto del grupo. Sin embargo habían estado hablando casi todo ese tiempo. Bueno, a ver, con intervalos de seis horas en medio entre cada mensaje, pero habían sido constantes. No habían hablado de mucho, básicamente se habían comunicado en lenguaje _stan_ todo ese tiempo, alternado con comentarios sobre las historias que ponía el otro, claramente con segundas intenciones.

El último mensaje que había era uno de Raoul de hacía dos horas: “Ellaaaa estudiosa, ¿por qué página vas?” respondiendo a una foto que había puesto Agoney de su escritorio con La Ilíada abierta. No se había atrevido a contestarle todavía porque había avanzado un total de cero páginas. Entró al perfil del catalán, con la intención de volver a mirarse cada una de las fotos que había subido el chico desde que se había abierto la cuenta, a pesar de que prácticamente las había memorizado todas ya. No obstante, el círculo de colores rodeando su foto de perfil lo distrajo, y no pudo no mirar su historia. Era un _boomerang_ de una lavadora girando, con la colada dentro, en bucle.

Agoney instintivamente y con algo de culpabilidad miró la pila de ropa sucia que se había acumulado en un rincón durante esa primera semana. Impulsado por el aburrimiento en el que estaba sumido contestó a la historia de inmediato, sin respetar la norma no escrita de esperar cuatro horas más:

“¿Cómo se pone una lavadora?”

Para su su sorpresa, la respuesta llegó apenas minutos más tarde:

“¿De verdad no sabes cómo se pone una lavadora?”

“No.” —y en otro mensaje, añadió:— “Ven y enséñame.”

No pudo evitar acordarse de las palabras de Raoul en la discoteca, momentos antes de que se marcase una iguana con él en toda regla. Nunca se lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ese recuerdo le había entretenido durante estas últimas noches y sentía una necesidad imperiosa de recrearlo con él otra vez.

Por un momento, se pensó que no le iba a contestar y empezó a maldecirse, pensando que la había cagado. Tras diez minutos, durante los cuales Agoney pudo ver que Raoul empezaba a escribir un par de veces, para luego no contestar, recibió un mensaje que le dejó respirar otra vez:

“Envíame tu ubicación; en cuanto acabe mi colada voy.”

 

Eran ya las ocho y Raoul todavía no daba señales de vida. Habían pasado tres horas y aunque Agoney no era un experto en lavadoras, no creía que se tardara tanto en poner una. En ese tiempo, el tinerfeño había avanzado un total de dos páginas del libro, se había depilado las cejas y se había puesto un chándal limpio.

_Ella productiva._

_Mierda, se me ha pegado la forma de hablar del niño, voy a tener que parar porque se le va a subir el ego más de lo que ya lo tiene como me oiga imitarlo._

Daba vueltas por la habitación intentando mantener la calma y resistiendo el impulso de mandarle un mensaje preguntando dónde estaba. Puso la ropa en una bolsa de plástico azul del Ikea y se tumbó en la cama a esperar. Como si lo hubiera planeado, segundos más tarde su móvil emitió el sonido que le indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje directo.

“Ábreme, estoy abajo.”

Agoney se asomó a su ventana, que daba a la entrada principal de la residencia. Al principio no lo vio y no fue hasta que se inclinó en un ángulo imposible que lo vio, ya que la ventana no podía abrirse del todo, por seguridad. Raoul estaba apoyado contra la pared de ladrillo, apurando las últimas caladas de un cigarrillo. Llevaba un chándal adidas y una sudadera rosa palo. Agoney miró sus propios pantalones, mucho más viejos y sin ninguna marca visible.

_Qué pijo es._

El insistente sonido de las notificaciones le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sacó la cabeza de la ventana y miró su móvil.

“Eoooo, ¿a qué esperas?” “Venga, joder, qué frío maricón.”

“Ya voy, impaciente.”

Y echó el móvil sobre la cama. Antes de salir del cuarto, se miró en el espejo y se peinó el tupé con los dedos, en un vano intentó de enderezárselo, tras haberse pasado media tarde tirado. Cuando se dio por vencido, se roció de colonia y salió, por fin, en busca del catalán.

 

Bajó las escaleras casi volando y se frenó al llegar a la entrada. A través de la puerta de cristal veía a Raoul, que miraba de soslayo hacia el interior, todavía con el cigarro en la mano. Cuando vio que la luz automática se encendió, gracias al sensor de movimiento, expulsó el humo que le quedaba y tiró la colilla al suelo. Agoney le abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara dentro. Por un momento, se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, tan solo mirándose y con el canario todavía sujetando la puerta. El catalán entonces cruzó el umbral, poniéndose rápidamente de puntillas para darle dos besos en las mejillas al moreno y después continuar hacia el ascensor.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Casi se me congelan los huevos de tanto esperar.

Agoney se rio, mientras se subían al ascensor y le daba al botón.

—Mi niño, tú has tardado en hacer la colada tres horas, creo que te merecías que te hicieran esperar —acababan de volver a encontrarse y el catalán ya había cogido el color de su sudadera—. Ah, y no te creas especial, porque mi niño se lo llamo a todo el mundo.

—A mí no hace falta que me lo llames, gracias —se giró hacia el espejo, para mirarse en él, aunque también para evitar la mirada del chico.

Tragó saliva cuando vio que el reflejo de Agoney se colocaba detrás de él y aferraba sus manos a la barandilla, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio quedara entre sus brazos. El canario se cuidó de no tocarlo en ningún momento, pero eso no evitó que Raoul se estremeciera, al notarlo tan cerca de él. Sintió todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo erizarse cuando lo notó acercar su boca a su oído y le susurró:

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

No obstante, Raoul se salvó de contestar, cuando con un golpe brusco el ascensor se paró en el segundo piso. Agoney se soltó de la barra de metal y salió del ascensor, indicándole con un gesto de manos que lo siguiera.

 

Una vez en su habitación, el tinerfeño cogió la bolsa de Ikea con la ropa y se dispuso a salir, pero el rubio se había quedado mirando las paredes, que Agoney había decorado con fotos de él con su familia y amigos y con varios pósters.

—¿Te gusta Lady Gaga? —Raoul señaló la lámina en blanco y negro que encabezaba su cama.

—Obviamente, muchacho.

—Yo es que soy más de Beyoncé —y se puso a mirar más de cerca las fotos. Agoney puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, ¿vas a seguir juzgando mis gustos musicales y cotilleando mi cuarto o me vas a ayudar a poner una lavadora?

Raoul enarcó una ceja, divertido, sin despegar la vista de los revelados.

—Solo si me lo pides por favor.

_Menudo cabrón._

Agoney chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad le encantaba esta dinámica. Raoul lo miró de reojo, cruzando los brazos, como declarando que no se iba a mover hasta que él se lo rogara.

—Por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —se hizo el loco, que provocó un resoplido del canario.

—¿Me ayudas a poner una lavadora, por favor, Raoul?

Acto seguido, Raoul se giró hacia él y sonrió:

—Sí, claro, Agonías, faltaría más.

Y salió de la habitación sin dar tiempo al moreno a reaccionar.

—¡No me llames Agonías! —trotó fuera de la habitación, pensando que ya habría desaparecido pasillo abajo. Sin embargo, Raoul se había parado junto a la puerta, esperando a que el otro le guiara a la lavandería del edificio. Agoney se dio cuenta de que, de todas maneras, aunque el chico se hubiera puesto en marcha, lo hubiera podido alcanzar perfectamente.

—Pues tú deja de llamarme mi niño.

—Vale, mi niño.

—Vale, Agonías.

 

Bajaron en silencio, esta vez por las escaleras, hasta la planta baja donde, junto a la puerta principal, estaba el cuarto de la colada. El canario fingió que no lo había descubierto horas antes, cuando se había recorrido todo el edificio en su busca, para no quedar mal delante del rubio. Era una sala pequeña, con cuatro lavadoras y cuatro secadoras apiladas encima una de la otra en dos filas. Junto a una de las paredes había una mesa larga de plástico y, por el suelo, varios calcetines desparejados, aunque Agoney no sabría afirmar si estaban limpios o sucios.

Raoul se encaminó a una especie de máquina expendedora pequeña que había colgada a media altura frente a las lavadoras.

—Eso que vende, ¿condones por si en necesitas uno de urgencia?

El rubio no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, aunque tampoco pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No, idiota. Aquí compras la tarjeta de recarga…

—¿Cómo que tarjeta de recarga? —lo interrumpió— ¿Que tengo que pagar por poner una lavadora? —Agoney lo miraba atónito, alternando la mirada entre Raoul y las máquinas.

—Sí, hijo, sí.

_Voy a poner tres lavadoras contadas en todo el año._

—Madre mía —dijo, sin embargo.

Se acercó a Raoul y sacó la tarjeta de la cartera que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de chándal. Siguiendo las indicaciones del catalán, compró la tarjeta con diez libras de recarga extra; quince libras de un tirón. Sintió su cuenta corriente temblar.

—Ahora, ¿qué? —Agoney lo miraba expectante.

—Pues tendrás que meter la ropa en la lavadora, digo.

Reprimiéndose las ganas de contestarle, con miedo a que le dejara de ayudar, siguió sus órdenes, sacando la ropa de la bolsa y metiéndola, poco cuidadosamente, en la máquina más cercana.

—Ahora el detergente —Raoul se había apoyado contra la mesa, y lo miraba meter la ropa, cruzado de brazos y mordiéndose el labio. Agoney sospechaba que había estado mirándole el culo todo este rato.

—¿El detergente?

—Agoney tienes que estar de broma —el rubio alzó las cejas—. ¿En serio no tienes detergente?

—Pues no… No compré todavía. ¿No se puede usar otra cosa?

—¿Pero qué coño pretendes utilizar en su lugar, animal? —Agoney se encogió de hombros; mejor no decía la broma que había pensado. Raoul resopló— Pues no podemos poner la lavadora entonces.

—¿Y sin detergente? —al notar la mirada reprochante del rubio, rectificó:— Vale, vale.

Volvió a meter la ropa en la bolsa en silencio. Cuando terminó, se irguió y elevó la bolsa del suelo; con un gesto, la balanceó a la izquierda, indicándole que salieran de la sala.

—Pues no sé, mándame un mensaje o algo diciéndome cómo hacerlo —Agoney le dijo, mientras se paraba frente a la puerta principal, pensando que Raoul se querría ir—, ya la pondré cuando compre el detergente la próxima vez que vaya a Tesco.

—Vale, ya te mandó luego una lista con todos los pasos.

 

Por un momento, se volvieron a quedar en silencio, justo en el mismo lugar en el que se habían encontrado media hora antes. Agoney jugueteó con las asas de la bolsa, sin saber qué hacer. Si por él fuera, le estaría comiendo la boca a Raoul desde que había entrado a su residencia por primera vez hace un rato, pero tenía miedo de que el rubio todavía pensara que lo que había pasado hacia casi una semana seguía siendo un error.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Raoul dio un paso al frente, con un suave manotazo obligó al canario a soltar la bolsa con la colada y, poniéndose de puntillas, le agarró la cara entre sus manos. Mientras acariciaba la barba con los pulgares, acortó la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Agoney. Éste lo siguió, sin tardar en pedir la entrada a su boca con la lengua. La delicadeza con la que se habían unido tardó en irse el mismo tiempo que había tardado en llegar y el canario intentó estrechar la distancia entre ellos atrayendo al catalán hacia él, sin percatarse de la enorme bolsa de ropa en el suelo que los separaba. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se separó y, con un gesto rápido que Raoul no tardó en comprender, alzó al rubio y lo puso contra la pared, con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura.

Lo que al principio le había parecido una buena idea, probablemente influenciado por las ideas que las películas románticas de heteros le habían implantado en la mente, resultó no serlo cuando no pudo sostener el peso del catalán durante más de un minuto y tuvo que dejarlo en el suelo para que volviera a sostenerse por sí mismo. Para recompensárselo se pegó contra él, le agarró de la nuca y profundizó el beso, quizás demasiado, porque los pantalones holgados de chándal le empezaron a apretar. Raoul metió sus manos por debajo de la cintura del pantalón del moreno y le agarró el culo con las dos, aprovechando el impulso para provocar fricción entre ellos, logrando que a Agoney se le escapara un gemido en la boca del rubio.

Y fue ese jadeo, el que rompió el silencio de sus besos, lo que les hizo volver a la realidad.

Empalmados, cachondos, despeinados y expuestos a cualquiera que entrara o saliera del edificio. Como de mutuo acuerdo, sus labios se separaron, en un hasta luego más que en un adiós. De repente consciente de sus alrededores, Raoul se bajó la sudadera lo máximo que pudo, en un intento de disimular fallidamente su erección. A Agoney le daba más igual y simplemente se limitó a coger la bolsa del suelo y le dio suavemente con ella al catalán en los gemelos.

—En ascensor mejor ¿no?

—Sí, sí, mejor.

***

—Esta vez no me has preguntado si estudio, si tengo hermanos, el nombre de mi perro ni nada. Casi lo he echado de menos y todo.

Agoney se rio suavemente; Raoul tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y le acariciaba el pelo, desenredando con cuidado los nudos que el exceso de laca había creado en el tupé rubio ceniza. Estaban tumbados desnudos, en la cama, descansando. Del tupé la mano se le fue inconscientemente a los labios del catalán y con el índice empezó a juguetear con ellos, hasta que el chico se hartó y se lo mordió con dulzura. Dulzura que pronto se intensificó cuando pasó de morderlo a chuparlo, mientras agarraba la mano él mismo, y repasó, con la lengua, el dedo en toda su largura. Pese a que hacia todo lo posible para parecer sexy, todo el morbo se le esfumó de golpe a Agoney cuando notó el tamaño de la manita con la que agarraba la suya y la escena le pareció adorable, más que otra cosa.

Se soltó del agarre de Raoul y le dio un golpecito en la punta nariz, antes de volver a pasar el brazo por sus hombros. El catalán se pareció percatar de que sus intentos por seducirlo habían, en cierta manera, fracasado, y no iba a permitir que eso quedara así. De un rápido movimiento, se colocó sobre Agoney y empezó a repartir besos por su cuello, parándose de vez en cuando unos segundos más en algún punto para ejercer más presión, con la intención de dejar marca. Tras dejar un trazo de besos por su mandíbula, y un mordisco donde se unía con la oreja, hizo que sus bocas se volvieran a encontrar. Parecía que el otro lo llevaba esperando desde la última vez que se habían separado, apenas minutos antes, porque le dio la bienvenida como invitándolo a no irse jamás.

—¿Volviste a empezar ya?

—Alguno tenía que ser el primero.

Esta vez la respuesta de Raoul lo hizo inspirar fuertemente, como intentando contenerse para no ir demasiado deprisa. En su lugar, se limitó a bajar una mano hasta la pelvis del chico; acarició el marcado músculo, como amenazando con traspasar la frontera de sus caderas, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, tentándolo. Sonriendo, mientras le clavaba la mirada en sus profundos ojos negros, el catalán empezó a trazar un camino de besos por su torso. Agoney cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, suspirando con antelación por lo que estaba por llegar. Por unos segundos, notó la respiración del otro a centímetros de su erección y se sintió mareado del deseo. Sin embargo, dejó de notar la calidez del cuerpo del rubio de repente y sin previo aviso.

 

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Raoul se había puesto de pie y tenía una pierna ya metida en el bóxer y la otra de camino.

—Oye, ¿no te importa si me echo un piti antes, no?

—¿Y si ahora te digo que no?

—Pues te quedas sin mamada igualmente —el catalán se encogió de hombros y se agachó para coger su camiseta.

A regañadientes, Agoney rodó hacia el borde de la cama y se vistió él también. Salieron al pasillo, pero Raoul lo paró un momento con el brazo.

—Espera, ¿mechero tienes?

—No fumo, lo siento.

—Mierda —se quedó pensativo, jugueteando con el cigarro que ya había sacado de la cajetilla. De pronto, levantó la mirada—, ¿la cocina dónde está?

 

—A ver, Agoney, coordinación —farfulló, con el pitillo que sujetaba entre los labios y le impedía hablar con normalidad.

Raoul estaba inclinado ante los fogones de la cocina, preparado para aspirar en cuanto el canario prendiera el gas. Éste, no obstante, no mostraba mucha confianza ante el plan del rubio.

—Raoul… te vas a quemar.

—Que no, coño, que yo esto ya lo he hecho más veces. No seas tan agonías, Agonías.

Oírlo utilizar ese mote que odiaba fue la motivación que le faltaba para apretar el botón que abría el gas con una mano y con la otra girar el regulador del fuego. Como si hiciera esto todos los días, Raoul prendió el cigarro de una calada con las tenues llamas sin siquiera despeinarse. Con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó a Agoney que volvieran a la habitación.

Éste, mientras caminaban por el corto tramo de pasillo que separaba la cocina de su cuarto, no podía evitar mirar de reojo al otro, aunque este no había vuelto a dar una calada al cigarro. Llevaba fantaseando con este momento toda la semana, y no se pudo resistir a arrinconarlo contra la pared, pillándolo de imprevisto completamente.

—¿Agoney qué haces? Vas a hacer que …

La cara de Raoul había cambiado a la de pánico, la última reacción que el canario hubiera predicho. Guiado por la mirada del otro, los ojos negros observaron como la densa cortina de humo que salía de la punta prendida del cigarro flotaban hasta la alarma blanca del techo. El catalán tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó, extinguiendo la llama. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde: a su alrededor el atronador ruido de la alarma los rodeaba completamente.

—¡Mira la que has liado, tío! —Raoul se separó del cuerpo de Agoney, ayudado por el pequeño impulsó que se había dado con la pared. Se tapó las orejas con las manos, intentando bloquear el molesto ruido, en vano.

—¿Yo qué sabía que esa mierda de humo iba a hacer sonar la alarma de incendios?

Raoul resopló y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto de Agoney, pero era ya demasiado tarde y el resto de estudiantes habían comenzado a salir al pasillo para seguir el protocolo de evacuación. Así que tuvieron que seguir a la masa, sin la ocasión de ponerse los zapatos ni una sudadera.

—Yo es que te mato, de verdad.

—Esto todo es tu culpa por fumar… Por fumar y no llevar un mechero.

—¡No sabía que íbamos a follar y me iba a apetecer otro cigarro! Que para eso me había traído el otro encendido.

—Ya, claro, y venías a hablar de política conmigo.

—Venía a ayudarte a poner una lavadora porque el señorito no es capaz de hacerse la colada él solo.

—Nadie te obligó a ello.

Estaban tan inmersos en la discusión que no se percataron de que ya habían cruzado, en calcetines, la mitad del patio central de la residencia y habían llegado al punto de encuentro. Se quedaron callados, dando por finalizada la discusión, aunque sin poder evitar entrelazar sus brazos, en un intento de combatir el frío helador de la noche inglesa. A su alrededor comenzaron a formarse grupitos de gente que, a juzgar por el tono de voz, criticaban a quien quiera que había hecho sonar la alarma de incendios, la mayoría en pijama y con cara de sueño. Los criticaban a ellos dos, básicamente, aunque solo Raoul y Agoney eran conscientes de su culpa, y era un secreto que pretendían llevarse a la tumba.

 

Llevaban ya cinco minutos esperando a que los de seguridad los dejaran volver adentro y los chicos habían pasado a abrazarse para combatir el frío. Raoul tenía enterrada la cabeza en el cuello de Agoney, que lo arropaba entre sus brazos y le repartía cálidos besos por la cara, arrancándole una sonrisa tímida.

—Pero, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

Una voz masculina, a espaldas de Agoney, los sobresaltó e hizo que este rompiera el abrazo para girarse a mirar a quién pertenecía. Juan Antonio se les aceraba sonriente, con un pijama de Snoopy y zapatillas de estar por casa, junto con Roi, que, a pesar de llevar todavía la ropa de calle puesta, tenía cara de estar más dormido que el bilbaíno.

—Uy, hola.

—Hola —dijo Raoul, mientras asomaba la cabeza de detrás del cuerpo del canario. Éste se giró un momento, para mirarlo con cara de “qué hacemos ahora.” El catalán se encogió de hombros, como indicándolo que improvisase.

—Dios chicos qué rabia, justo me acababa de concentrar y me había puesto en serio a trabajar en mi trabajo de fin de máster. Estoy escribiendo sobre el sapoconcho.

—¿El sapoconcho? —Raoul enarcó una ceja y apretó los labios, como intentando distinguir si el gallego iba en serio o se estaba quedando con ellos.

—Es una especie de tortuga marina; soy licenciado en biología marina —clarificó.

—Ah… Oye, Roi —Agoney entrecerró los ojos, como buscando las palabras adecuadas—, tú sabes que vivimos en la zona más alejada de la costa marina de todo Reino Unido, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque debí haberme informado antes de decidirme a venir a esta universidad, la verdad.

Raoul y Agoney volvieron a cruzar miradas, corroborando que el otro también estaba pensando lo mismo. Por suerte para ellos, que no hubieran sabido cómo continuar la conversación, Juan Antonio rompió el silencio:

—A mí la alarma me ha pillado haciendo Skype con Zaira, así que espero que nos dejen volver pronto adentro —los otros tres asintieron, volviendo a sumirse en silencio—. Oye, Raoul, no sabía que vivieras en esta residencia.

Agoney tenía que admitir que había echado de menos ver al catalán ponerse colorado como un tomate. Empezó a balbucear y el canario veía con claridad los esfuerzos mentales que su cerebro estaba dando para inventarse una excusa creíble, aunque no entendía como los otros dos no sospechaban nada, teniendo en cuenta cómo los habían encontrado. Afortunadamente para Raoul, la conversación fue interrumpida por una chica rubia que saltó a su espalda. Éste, de reflejos rápidos, agarró sus piernas, como si su cuerpo estuviera ya acostumbrado a estos movimientos de tanto repetirlos.

—¡Nerea! —giró en si mismo un par de veces, provocando una carcajada de la chica y después la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, la chica se abalanzó hacia Agoney, que la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mi niña?

La respuesta se respondió por sí sola, cuando Amaia y Miriam aparecieron entre la multitud de alumnos. Nerea ya le había contado a Agoney que la gallega también vivía en la misma residencia que él; de hecho, habían quedado para ver Frozen todas juntas, y le habían invitado, pero había declinado la invitación diciendo que estaba cansado y quería irse a la cama pronto. Excusa que vio desmoronarse de golpe ante sus propios ojos, como si fuera un castillo de naipes al que alguien había soplado para que se derrumbara.

—¡Pues ya estamos casi todas aquí, perras del demonio! —Roi pareció asustarse un poco con el grito de Miriam, pero ésta le dio una palmada en la espalda para tranquilizarlo— El resto están en la otra punta de Birmingham, supuestamente, así que no creo que aparezcan por sorpresa de pronto.

Raoul sintió las miradas acusatorias de Nerea y Miriam y se toqueteó, nervioso, el tupe, evitando a toda costa cualquier contacto visual con las chicas.

—Se ha quedado buena…

—Oye, Raoul, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí? —interrumpió Nerea a Roi, evitando así la incómoda conversación sobre el tiempo, pero a su vez redirigiendo el embrollo hacia el catalán. Éste tragó saliva.

—Creo que se ha enterado de lo nuestro —masculló entre dientes Agoney, intentando que solo el rubio lo entendiera, aunque fracasó en el intento.

—¿Cómo lo nuestro? —Raoul parecía querer enterrarse en sí mismo cada vez más y alternaba sus miradas mortificadas entre el canario y la catalana.

—¡Sí, me he enterado! ¿Llevo toda la semana quedando con vosotros y a ninguno se le ocurre contarme que os acostasteis el lunes? —Nerea abrió los ojos de golpe y se tapó la boca con la mano, mirando de reojo a Juan Antonio y Roi, que, realmente, eran los únicos que no sabían nada, aunque la noticia no pareció cogerles por sorpresa.

Agoney se llevó una mano a la cara, en antelación a la reacción de Raoul. Éste no contestó, pero las venas le palpitaban tan fuerte que parecían hacer ruido, a modo de respuesta. Además, pese a que estaban en mitad de la plazoleta, prácticamente a oscuras, su rostro parecía brillar con luz roja.

—Perdón, perdón, Raoul, no pretendía decir tan alto que habíais fo… que os habíais lia… Que estáis juntos.

—No estamos juntos —respondieron, si no a la vez, con un margen de segundos de diferencia.

Todos se quedaron callados, como si el silencio lo explicara todo.

 

Uno de los agentes de seguridad de la residencia se acercó, entonces, al grupo y les indicó que podían volver ya a sus habitaciones. Las chicas se despidieron de ellos, ya que el cuarto de Miriam estaba en otra de las alas del edificio, pero no sin antes Nerea fulminarles con la mirada, como advertencia de que esa conversación no había acabado ahí.

En silencio, el grupo de chicos se dirigió hacia su zona, siguiendo al grupo de estudiantes que volvían, la mayoría en bata y pijama, a sus habitaciones. En el rellano del segundo piso se despidieron de Roi y Juan Antonio, que subían a uno de los pisos superiores.

Ya en el cuarto de Agoney, Raoul cogió su móvil de la mesilla de noche y comprobó si tenía algún mensaje. De mientras, el otro había ido directo a coger la sudadera más gorda que tenía, todavía destemplado de ir tan solo con camiseta.

—Creo que me voy a ir —el catalán se había sentado en la cama y se empezó a atar los cordones de las zapatillas—, demasiada tensión acumulada por hoy.

—Sí, la verdad —le respondió en un murmuro, reprimiendo el impulso de hacer un chiste fácil.

A pesar de que Agoney sentía que debía estar desilusionado, porque se había hecho a la idea de un segundo polvo y de dormir abrazado a alguien, sin saber muy bien por qué no sentía más que calma. Pensaba en ello mientras el rubio se despedía con un beso cálido de él en la salida del edificio y seguía pensando en ello arropado por las sábanas en su cama. Cuando cerró los ojos y sintió las primeras señales de que en cuestión de minutos iba a caer rendido, llegó a la conclusión de que la calma se debía a que, o bien confiaba plenamente en Raoul, o bien tenía plena confianza en la barrera que había creado entre ellos para evitar salir herido.


	7. No vaya a ser

El estruendo de la alarma resonaba por todo el cuarto. Llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos sonando, pero no se decidía a apagarla a pesar de llevar despierto más de quince. El ruido le molestaba, así como también debía hacerlo a su vecino de pared; no obstante, el solo hecho de pensar en tener que sacar el brazo de debajo del calor del nórdico que lo refugiaba del frío mañanero inglés le espantaba. No podía seguir durmiendo más, aunque tampoco podía levantarse. Finalmente, la bocina que tenía por alarma había llegado a un timbre tan elevado que no vio otro remedio más que aventurar la mano fuera; con un rápido movimiento la paró y cogió las gafas que descansaban junto al móvil sobre la mesilla. Ahora ya podía seguir mirando el techo blanco de su habitación y verlo nítidamente.

 

Eran las siete de la mañana. Quedaban todavía cuatro horas para que su clase comenzara, pero Raoul sabía que no iba a poder dormirse otra vez. El siquiera ponerse la alarma era un mero formalismo; normalmente se desvelaba y se solía despertar media hora antes de que empezara a sonar. Algunos lo llamaban bendición, él lo consideraba más bien una tortura, porque muchas veces solía quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, despierto, sin poder dormir. Por mucho que le tentara quedarse tres horas más en la cama, se había obligado a aprender a no hacerlo, ya que lo único que haría eso es contribuir a hacerle sentir peor,

 

Respirando hondo, disfrutó de los últimos segundos de su mañana bajo el edredón y después salió de golpe, cruzando los pocos metros que separaban su cama del baño que venía incluido en su habitación. Pese a que el cuarto ya estaba bastante iluminado por la luz que las cortinas dejaban traspasar, con un suave toque prendió el interruptor del aseo, teniendo que entrecerrar los ojos por la repentina claridad artificial. Se agarró firmemente con las dos manos del lavabo y observó su reflejo. Las gafas de pasta negra enmarcaban sus todavía hinchados ojos y el efecto óptico de los cristales hacía que las marcas que el sueño había dejado en sus ojeras se notaran aun más. Giró el grifo, dejando que el agua comenzara a correr y tras plegar las gafas y colgárselas del cuello de la camiseta de pijama, se refrescó con el agua helada, más fría aun por la sensación térmica de la habitación. No le importaba. De hecho, lo prefería, ya que le hacía despertarse del aletargo en el que su vida parecía abochornarlo. Con el agua todavía corriendo, cosa que su madre y su hermano desaprobarían totalmente pero que ahora mismo a Raoul no le podía importar menos, volvió un momento al cuarto, en busca del vaso que siempre dejaba en su mesilla por las noches, para recurrir a él en caso de tener sed. Estaba vacío, así que lo lleno con un poco de agua fresca y, con la otra mano, cogió una pastilla del neceser que reposaba en una de las baldas de la pared y se la metió en la boca, con unos movimientos que de tan normalizados en su rutina se habían convertido en automáticos.

 

Una vez cerrado el grifo y con las gafas puestas otra vez, decidió irse a correr. Esa tarde había quedado con Alfred para ir al gimnasio, pero nunca venía de mal un poco de ejercicio de más. En menos de cinco minutos, salía del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con ropa de deporte de marca puesta y los auriculares inalámbricos en cada oreja. Sin pensar muy bien el rumbo, dejó atrás la residencia para empezar a recorrer los caminos que tan familiares le empezaban a parecer, de tanto que recurría a ellos para buscar una desconexión mental que no parecía alcanzar nunca.

 

***

 

Raoul miraba absorto la bolsita de té que flotaba en la taza que su hermano le había regalado para que se acordase de él durante su año de Erasmus. Acordarse de él literalmente, ya que era de las que vendían como merchandising de su equipo y estaba serigrafiada con una foto de Álvaro en la que salía dándole una patada al balón; no iba a mentir, le parecía algo cutre el diseño **.** Sin embargo, con la taza hacía una excepción en su ansia por la perfección estética porque apreciaba, de todo corazón, el gesto de su hermano.

 

Agarró de la cuerda de la bolsita y jugueteó con ella, haciendo que se balanceara de arriba abajo en el agua cada vez más teñida. El movimiento de las hojas de té dentro del paquete de tela le parecía gracioso; le recordaba a cómo se movían los tentáculos de las medusas cuando flotaban en el mar, escena a la que tan acostumbrado estaba cuando salía a navegar con su padre. No pudo evitar ponerse algo nostálgico y sin percatarse dio un tirón más fuerte de lo debido y se quedó con la etiqueta de papel en la que se leía _English Breakfast Tea,_ mientras que la tela y la bolsita a la que seguía unida se hundían hacia el fondo de la taza.

 

—Joder —el sonido de su propia voz, ronca de no pronunciar palabra desde el día anterior, lo sobresaltó por un momento.

 

Pese a llevar horas despierto, haber salido a correr y haberse dado una ducha helada todavía seguía amodorrado. Esa era la única explicación para que, segundos después, intentara rescatar la bolsita, escaldándose los dedos en el intento.

 

—Hostia puta, joder —levantándose de un salto de la silla de la cocina, se empezó a soplar los dedos con fuerza, como si eso fuera a arreglar algo y se dirigió al fregadero para poner los dedos bajo el agua fría.

 

Cuando el dolor parecía haberse calmado un poco, cogió la leche de la nevera y se sentó frente a su taza otra vez. Vertió la leche en el té poco a poco, haciendo que el líquido cambiara de color gradualmente. Parecía una tontería, pero era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de su rutina matutina, que lo conseguían relajar más que salir a correr o la paja en la ducha. Y es que Raoul realmente no necesitaba liberar tensiones físicas, sino mentales y si para ello lo que necesitaba era ver cómo la espesa leche blanca se mezclaba con el té oscuro para formar un nuevo color, bienvenido era.

 

A sorbos, se bebió la amarga bebida mientras observaba el exterior de la residencia por la ventana de la cocina. El movimiento de estudiantes que entraba y salía de ellas le recordaba a las escenas a cámara rápida en las películas en las que los tumultos de personas se mezclaban hasta parecer tan solo manchas de colores, como si fueran una tara en el metraje. Lo que no lograba averiguar era si él era el que iba a toda velocidad o era su alrededor el que se movía tan rápido que lo hacía sentirse paralizado.

 

***

 

Con su primer cigarro del día entre dos dedos, Raoul chequeaba su móvil, sin menor entusiasmo, apoyado contra la pared junto a una de las puertas laterales del edificio de Humanidades. Abría WhatsApp sabiendo que no iba a tener ningún mensaje de él, nada nuevo. En Instagram tampoco había recibido ningún nuevo mensaje de Agoney; se había acostumbrado a las interacciones con el canario, los vaciles mutuos respondiendo a las historias del otro. Aunque era normal que ahora mismo no hubiera ninguna, ya que se habían visto por última vez hacía menos de doce horas. Estaba apurando las últimas caladas cuando vio llegar a sus dos compañeros de clase, que acortaban el camino a través del césped, todavía húmedo con el rocío de la mañana.

 

—¡Buenos días, Raoul! —Nerea gritó, a pesar de que estaba ya prácticamente frente al rubio. Antes de darle un abrazo, dio varios manotazos al aire para apartar el humo del cigarro— Son las once de la mañana Raoul, deja de fumar por favor que te vas a morir de cáncer de pulmón a los veintisiete.

 

Raoul se encogió de hombros mientras acogía a su amiga entre los brazos y tiraba la colilla al suelo.

 

—Agh, te apesta el aliento Raoul —Nerea se soltó de sus brazos—, ¿cómo has podido

liarte con él, Agoney?

 

Los dos chicos se quedaron atónitos mirándola, uno con la boca abierta y el otro reprimiendo una risilla, pero ella los miró seria, para afirmar que lo había afirmado conscientemente.

 

—Es la verdad y os jodéis, eso os pasa por no contármelo, ahora os voy a estar recordándolo de por vida.

 

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta sin dejarles responder y entró al edificio dejándolos solos, para añadirle dramatismo al momento y que sintieran cómo la culpa por ocultárselo les empezaba a corroer por dentro. Raoul miró de reojo a Agoney, que a su vez lo observaba de la misma manera.

 

—Bueno, vamos dentro, ¿no?

 

—¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?

 

Raoul esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta del canario, que se mordía tímidamente el labio y agarraba el asa de su mochila fingiendo despreocupación, aunque sus nudillos casi blancos de la presión con la que lo apretaba le delataban.

 

—Bien, bien —se peinó el tupé, todavía algo húmedo de la ducha, con la mano, intentando no pensar en que, realmente, poco de verdad tenía esa afirmación—, ¿y tú?

 

—Bien, también—se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose sin decir nada. Raoul carraspeó y se recolocó el flequillo con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

—Creo que deberíamos ir entrando.

 

—Sí, sí —y el canario pasó por la puerta que el otro le tendía abierta.

 

Caminaron en silencio, atravesando el vestíbulo del edificio y recorriendo los pocos metros que los separaban de la sala donde les esperaba una hora de oír hablar sobre la Ilíada. Como la semana anterior, la gente se había agolpado fuera del aula, en espera a que los de la hora anterior salieran, pero para cuando los dos españoles llegaron, las dos multitudes se habían mezclado y era imposible distinguir si entraban o salían. Decidieron esperar a que el tumulto se calmara. Raoul fingió observar el flujo de personas, cuando en realidad tenía que concentrarse en no desmayarse ahí mismo por cómo sentía la intensidad de la mirada de Agoney a su lado. La escena de la semana anterior entre ellos dos antes de clase parecía repetirse, aunque ahora ya se conocieran y hubieran… hablado quizás no era la palabra correcta. Claro que habían hablado, por mensajes sobre todo, pero el catalán no consideraba que _conocía_ al canario, y creía que el sentimiento era mutuo. La tensión sexual entre ellos dos era innegable, y ni ellos mismos habían intentado ignorarla u ocultarla; realmente, habían hecho todo lo posible por extinguirla. Sin embargo, parecía que, más que una llama, su tensión era como la corriente marina que te enreda y de golpe te lleva a la otra punta de la playa sin que te percates e intenta arrastrarte al fondo. No sirve de nada pelear contra ella porque es demasiado fuerte, pero, si no se lucha y te dejas llevar por ella, puedes acabar hundido, aun más, en las profundidades.

 

—Raoul, vamos —Agoney lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando con un toque en el codo le indicó que el pasillo estaba ya más calmado y podían entrar a clase.

 

Lo siguió hasta una de las filas de la mitad de la sala, donde Nerea les había reservado un sitio a cada lado y les esperaba ya con su portátil preparado ya con en el documento en el que iba a tomar apuntes. Raoul se desplomó en el hueco a su izquierda, depositando suavemente el maletín sobre la larga tabla que recorría la fila y que se consideraba una mesa, aunque resultara lo más incómodo del mundo para escribir sobre ella debido a su diferencia de altura con las butacas. Nerea le agarró suavemente del muslo, en un intento de transmitirle ánimos, sin dejar de mirar a la profesora Nayomi que se había puesto frente al ordenador y estaba trasteando con él intentando proyectar las diapositivas en la pantalla grande.

 

— _For fuck’s sake, can you all shut up? I am trying to give a lecture —_ se le notaba una mujer simpática y de buen carácter— _Little snots._

 

***

_—_ Bueno, ¿y qué tal con Agoney?

 

Raoul casi deja caer de golpe el peso de la máquina de gimnasio que estaba utilizando al oír la pregunta de Alfred, que había estado mirando como hacía la serie, de pie a su lado. Con un último esfuerzo, hizo una última repetición bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, que esperaba expectante a que le contestara.

 

—Bien —su respuesta se ganó un resoplido por parte del otro chico, pero él lo ignoró, mientras cogía la botella de agua que había dejado en el suelo y dio varios tragos. Cuando acabó de hidratarse, añadió:— A ver, Alfred, no sé qué quieres que te diga.

 

—Pues algo más, qué estudia, de dónde es, qué le gusta, ese tipo de cosas.

 

Raoul se le quedó mirando, todavía sentado en la máquina de ejercicios.

 

—No lo sé.

 

—¿No lo sabes?

 

—A ver, sé que es de Canarias por su acento, debe estudiar algo de letras porque estamos juntos en una clase de literatura clásica, pero sé poco más. Bueno, que no sabe poner lavadoras, eso sé.

 

—Pero os habéis visto ya varias veces, ¿no? —Alfred lo miraba con curiosidad y Raoul se secó el sudor de la frente con la toalla de manos, sudor provocado por los nervios y el ejercicio a partes iguales.

 

—Sí, pero no hemos hablado mucho.

 

Si no fuera porque ya estaba rojo de haber estado levantando peso, el otro catalán se hubiera pensado que le iba a explotar la cara de la vergüenza.

 

—¡Tete, que no me lo creo! —las carcajadas del moreno resonaron por toda la sala del gimnasio, haciendo que varias chicas que estaban en la elíptica se giraran para — ¿Tú follando con alguien por follar? _Qui t'ha vist i qui et veu_.

 

—No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso —Alfred puso los ojos en blanco, mientras le agarraba del brazo cariñosamente.

 

—No tiene nada de malo follar siempre que uses _protecció_ —la sonrisa socarrona de su amigo se congeló en el aire de repente—. Oye, pero, ¿tú no seguías…?

 

Éste, en un intento de que el interrogatorio terminara ahí, se levantó de la máquina sin dejarle terminar la pregunta, y con fingida indiferencia se dirigió hacia las bicis estáticas. Su estrategia, por suerte, dio resultado.

 

—Raoul, ¿no irás a hacer cardio ahora? —Alfred lo había seguido por detrás y lo miraba con semblante serio. Éste se encogió de hombros— ¿No me has dicho que has salido a correr esta mañana? ¿No crees que eso es suficiente?

 

Raoul sabía que tenía razón y debía hacerle caso; en realidad, en ningún momento tenía pensado ponerse a pedalear. Había sido tan solo una manera de que el otro chico se olvidará de la conversación, aunque ahora no podía evitar sentirse culpable, porque de forma algo cruel e innecesaria le había hecho sentirse preocupado por él.

 

—Sí, Alfred, es verdad —de un pequeño salto, se bajó de la bici, demasiado alta para él. Con una sonrisa, como de disculpa, lo abrazó, y el otro catalán lo acogió en sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda cariñosamente.

 

—¿Te vienes a mi casa a cenar? Podemos hacer macarrones al estilo Alfredo.

 

—Me parece perfecto —Raoul aceptó su propuesta, con una sonrisa que reafirmaba que se encontraba bien. Alfred lo miró por última vez, sin estar muy convencido y como advirtiéndole que tenían una conversación pendiente.

 

Ambos se fueron a los vestuarios juntos, para darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a la residencia del moreno, a varias calles del gimnasio en el que estaban. Lo único en lo que podía pensar Raoul era en cómo organizar todo lo que pensaba y sentía para poder explicárselo sin derrumbarse.

 

***

 

El único sonido que se oía en su habitación era el que su propio ordenador hacía, sobrecalentado de tener que soportar varias pestañas de vídeos en directo de la misma carrera de vela desde distintas perspectivas. A pesar de ello, Raoul apenas fijaba su atención en la pantalla y en cambio miraba un vídeo que alguno de sus amigos de Facebook había compartido de una página de comida en la que dos manos sin dueño preparaban una lasaña de carne y de tres tipos distintos de queso. Su estómago rugía, ya que no había cenado, pero el solo hecho de tener que levantarse a prepararse algo le quitaba el hambre. Con un suspiró, bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó a su lado en la cama, volviendo a dirigir su atención en la carrera. En una de las transmisiones se enfocaba la carrera desde el aire y los veleros parecían barcos de juguete en una bañera; en la otra, la cámara seguía de cerca al equipo que el catalán apoyaba y se veía trabajar a toda la tripulación coordinados intentando remontar los puestos que habían perdido por un cambio en el viento, media hora antes. Le apasionaba la vela e incluso con su padre y Álvaro habían participado en alguna competición amateur; normalmente ver una carrera para él era como cuando un futbolero ve un partido de su equipo favorito. No obstante, ese martes noche, no lograba centrarse en la retransmisión y ni parecía importarle que su equipo estuviera perdiendo posiciones.

 

Alfred lo había intentado convencer de que saliera; él, Mireya, Aitana y Amaia iban a salir de fiesta esa noche. Los tres primeros porque los miércoles no tenían clase en su universidad y la otra porque se apuntaban a un bombardeo. Raoul, sin embargo, tenía un seminario de finanzas a las nueve al día siguiente al que no podía ni quería faltar. Sentía que no estaba aprovechando el Erasmus al máximo; la segunda semana allí y ya estaba buscando excusas para no emborracharse y salir a bailar, pero no podía evitarlo, no le apetecía.

 

Su mirada voló hacia la ventana, desde donde tenía vistas al edificio de enfrente, otra residencia universitaria, pero mucho más barata y, por ende, menos moderna y lujosa. Desde donde estaba tumbado, podía ver las ventanas de los pisos superiores. Una de ellas, tenía las cortinas descorridas y la luz encendida y Raoul se arrepintió al momento de prestarle un segundo de atención a esa habitación, ya que pudo distinguir las siluetas de una chica arrodillada junto a la cama y un chico sentado en frente de ella. El catalán se apresuró a correr su propia cortina para bloquear de su vista la escena y a intentar quitarse esa imagen mental, maldiciendo a la joven pareja que había decidido que era buena idea ponerse a hacer una mamada con las cortinas abiertas.

 

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y a colocar el ordenador sobre sus muslos, pero pronto lo descartó y lo dejó a un lado, cuando notó que no podía evitar mirar el libro que reposaba sobre su escritorio de madera blanca. Era la Ilíada, obra que estaban estudiando en la asignatura sobre literatura clásica que había elegido como parte de las asignaturas extra-departamentales que podía escoger. Llevaban tan solo dos clases y ya iba algo atrasado; se lo había empezado, pero le había faltado leer el último de los cuatro libros que le habían mandado para ese día. No le había afectado demasiado mucho a la hora de ir al seminario; más perdido había estado Agoney que ni siquiera lo había empezado y Nerea había tenido que explicarle antes de clase, deprisa y de forma concisa, de qué trataban esos primeros capítulos. Con cuidado, cerró el macbook y se lo llevó hasta el escritorio, intercambiándolo por el libro. Se volvió a tirar e iba a retomar la lectura cuando, acompañado por un suave timbre, su móvil se iluminó, indicándole que había recibido una notificación de Instagram. Raoul se imaginaba quién podía ser, pero para nada se esperaba un mensaje así:

 

“Tenemos que hablar.”

 

***

 

—Hola.

 

—Hola.

 

Casi veinticuatro horas más tarde, Raoul daba paso al pasillo de su piso a Agoney, tras haberle abierto las puertas principales de la residencia a través del telefonillo. Se saludaron con dos parcos besos en las mejillas y el catalán lo guió hasta su cuarto, pese a no ser la primera vez que lo invitaba a él. No obstante, la última vez tanto el canario como él iban borrachos, así que prácticamente era como si lo viera con nuevos ojos. De hecho, no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo miraba el pasillo y posteriormente la habitación, porque, pese a que mantuviera una expresión neutra, sabía que interiormente lo juzgaba, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar abiertamente.

 

Agoney se sentó en el borde de la cama y Raoul pasó a ocupar la silla de escritorio, girándola para quedar cara a cara con él. El canario se quitó la sudadera gris que llevaba, acalorado de golpe por el calor casi excesivo que provocaba la calefacción central. Raoul no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en él mientras lo hacía e, involuntariamente, se le fue hacia su abdomen, cuando con el movimiento se le subió ligeramente la camiseta y mostró su abdomen, cubierto de una fina hilera de pelo que se perdía en sus pantalones. El catalán se quitó, de golpe, las gafas y las colocó sobre el escritorio, y, en un intento de disimular que se había emocionado de más, le dio la vuelta a la silla, de tal manera que apoyaba el torso en la parte de atrás de la silla, con sus piernas colgando a ambos lados.

 

—¿Y bien? —Raoul rompió el silencio, nervioso, porque todavía no tenía ni idea de por qué Agoney le había mandado ese mensaje tan urgente la noche anterior. Éste remoloneó en su respuesta.

 

—¿No vas a decorar tu habitación? —señaló, como si el que las paredes permanecieran le había estado quitando el sueño y le había hecho citarse solamente para decírselo.

 

—Eh… ¿no lo sé?

 

—No sé, es que tener las paredes blancas es un poco soso, ¿no?

 

—A mí me gusta —Raoul dio un giro con la silla, hasta sentarse en la postura correcta y miró a los ojos al canario.

 

—Pues qué soso —Agoney se levantó y se acercó hacia el escritorio, cuidándose de no rozar el cuerpo del rubio, que lo siguió con la mirada—, yo es que soy más de decorar, de reflejar mi pasión en la habitación.

 

—Bueno —titubeó. Realmente había algo que el catalán había querido hacer desde que se había instalado al cuarto, pero que, por un motivo u otro, no se había puesto a ello. Quizás ahora era un buen momento, ya que Agoney parecía incluso prestado a ayudarle.

—Da igual, de todas maneras, a lo mejor lo tendrías que quitar dentro de poco, no te merece la pena.

 

—¿Cómo? —contestó, sin entender demasiado y con el ceño fruncido, ahora que parecía, él mismo, haberse decidido a decorar su habitación.

 

—Sí, bueno, es de lo que te vine a hablar.

 

Agoney se separó del escritorio, donde se había estado apoyando mientras observaba las paredes, y se volvió a sentar en la colcha, cara cara a Raoul. Éste, a cada minuto que pasaba en el que el canario seguía sin desvelarle el motivo de su visita, sentía que los nervios que se le acumulaban en el estomago iban incrementándose, hasta el punto de temer que fuera a vomitar ahí mismo.

 

—Básicamente Miriam me propuso que viviéramos todos juntos el siguiente trimestre.

 

Eso era lo último que Raoul había esperado oír de la boca de Agoney, desde luego. Se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

 

—¿Miriam?

 

—Sí, Miriam, la amiga rubia con rizos de Nerea que parece que va a romperte el cuello con sus muslos —el catalán asintió, habiéndola ubicado después de esa descripción tan precisa de la gallega. No había hablado mucho con ella, pero se había convertido en una amiga cercana de Nerea y eso le tranquilizaba—. Al parecer tenemos la opción de no renovar el contrato con la residencia el trimestre. Miriam ha pensado que podría estar bien irnos todos los Erasmus españoles a un piso todos juntos, ahora que nos conocemos.

—Sí, estaría bien —Raoul empezaba a sospechar a dónde quería llegar el canario.

 

—Y creo que estarás de acuerdo en que, si vamos a vivir juntos, que sigamos… —hizo un movimiento de manos, como si un simple aleteo en el aire fuera capaz de expresar su _relación_ — así no sería lo más adecuado, ni para nosotros ni para el resto de mis compañeros. No vaya a ser que creemos malos rollos.

 

—Parece que ya le has dado tú muchas vueltas por los dos.

 

Realmente Raoul no estaba molesto con Agoney, era, más bien, una simple observación. Por eso, no rompió, en ningún momento, el pulso visual que habían comenzado a mantener los dos chicos, desde que el canario había desvelado el motivo del encuentro.

 

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

 

—Sí, no podemos seguir así.

 

—¿Así cómo?

 

—Así.

 

Se quedaron callados.

 

Él mismo no sabía muy bien a qué se refería con _así_ , como para intentar explicárselo a Agoney. ¿Verse solo para follar? ¿Follar sin saber nada el uno del otro? ¿No saber qué pensaban cada uno sobre lo que tenían? ¿Tener algo o no tener nada? Si no tenían nada, no había nada de qué preocuparse si vivían juntos. Si tenían algo… No, Raoul no quería tener nada, o más bien, no creía saber soportar el tener solo sexo con alguien y tenerlo tan presente y cerca a él. Otra vez. Era mejor pararlo. Ahora. A tiempo.

 

Agoney.

 

¿Agoney?

 

¿Quién era Agoney?

 

No sabía nada sobre Agoney.

 

Lo único que sabía era que era un chico canario de su seminario, aunque ahora lo tuviera delante mirando.

 

Raoul sentía cómo el aire de la habitación se había vuelto pesado, como si de repente pesara cien kilos más e intentara sofocarlos.

 

Sofocarlo.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban callados?

 

Necesitaba un cigarro.

 

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas? —Agoney lo sacó de sus pensamientos con su pregunta. Apenas habían pasado segundos, pese a que su mente le sugestionaba a pensar que habían sido horas.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo.

 

Raoul, que había bajado la vista mientras reflexionaba, volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos oscuros, teñidos de duda.

 

—Tienes razón, es mala idea seguir si vamos a tener que convivir.

 

—Sí, es lo que te venía diciendo—el canario le dio la razón, con tan solo un hilo de voz al que intentó dar cuerpo mediante un carraspeo.

 

—Podemos… despedirnos en condiciones.

 

Raoul sentía que, al decir esas palabras, se estaba prestando a no terminar de forma contundente una dinámica que quizás no fuera lo que más les convenía, dada la situación. Sabía que Agoney también dudaba, el tiempo que tardó en darle respuesta, mientras sopesaba, jugueteando, nervioso, con la colcha de la cama se lo indicaba claramente. Aunque, finalmente, la respuesta había estado clara desde el principio.

 

—No veo por qué no.

 

Y como si ambos hubieran estado esperando al permiso del otro, sus cuerpos se buscaron con urgencia. Entre besos húmedos, caricias precisas y sollozos ahogados, sus colores se difuminaban sin orden entre las líneas blancas que los limitaban. Lo que no quedaba claro, para ninguno de los dos, era si realmente serían capaces de borrar los suaves trazos de lápiz de color ya dibujados, o, por el contrario, se habían equivocado y utilizado, en su lugar, rotuladores de trazo grueso y permanentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todxs! Cuánto tiempo desde que actualicé. Siento mucho haber estado tan desaparecida, entre exámenes, una mudanza y los pencos que son lerdos he tenido entre 0 y -15 ganas de escribir, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que este cambio de narración os haya gustado y no se os haya hecho muy extraño, pero me apetecía escribir desde el POV de Raoul y que se distinguieran las dos voces claramente. Además que es un capítulo más corto, pero precisamente porque el estilo de narración ha cambiado también.
> 
> No sé cuándo actualizaré la siguiente vez, porque quiero primero publicar el primer capítulo de un spin off que estoy preparando de Curando tus labios. Va a ser en el mismo universo, con los mismos personajes, pero las tramas van a ser sobre obras clásicas grecorromanas, así que estad atentos. 
> 
> Como siempre, me podéis encontrar en twitter (@lxctea), ¡nos leemos!


	8. Caramelo

  
El bufido de la leche hirviendo en espuma gracias a las expertas manos de alguien que repetía ese movimiento tantas veces como cafés servía en un turno les dio la bienvenida a la cafetería del edificio de Humanidades a Agoney y Nerea. Se había vuelto ya costumbre que cada lunes, después de su clase, iban juntos a tomar un café y almorzar algo al pequeño pero acogedor establecimiento del edificio. Las dos últimas semanas, la rubia había intentado convencer, con algo de picardía, a Raoul de que se les uniera, pero éste, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, había declinado la invitación, cada vez alegando una excusa igual de ridícula que la anterior, mientras el canario fingía no estar enterándose de lo que ocurría, demasiado absorto en recoger sus cuadernos.

Había pasado una semana y media desde su última conversación y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra al otro, ni siquiera por mensaje de Instagram. No por falta de ganas, pero habían hecho una promesa y la estaban cumpliendo con éxito, de momento. También ayudaba que no se habían vuelto a ver con alcohol de por medio, ya que últimamente no habían coincidido de fiesta, ni con él ni con el resto de españoles con los que el catalán solía andar. Agoney no estaba seguro hasta qué punto el que no hubieran coincidido había sido coincidencia, ya que sabía que Nerea hablaba a diario con Aitana así que ambas sabían por dónde iba a salir el otro grupo. Por lo que el canario había llegado a la conclusión de que ambas habían sacrificado el no verse de fiesta por el _bien_ del grupo.

—Me encanta el olor a café —la voz de Nerea lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras agarrada a su brazo lo arrastró hacia el mostrador donde varias tartas, bizcochos y magdalenas de diversos colores y tamaños estaban expuestos en varios platos—, me quedaría a vivir en una cafetería solo por poder oler esto todo el tiempo. Imagínate despertarte y que huela así de bien.

Y aspiró hondo, como si estuviera dándole una charla a Agoney sobre la importancia del olor a café. Éste rio suavemente y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un suave beso en la nuca.

—Eres adorable. —No obstante, ésta, lejos de estar contenta por su contestación, se separó de su agarre y se le quedó mirando, con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados.

—No rehuyas mi pregunta, es una información que necesito saber si vamos a vivir juntos —Agoney pensaba que la chica bromeaba, pero al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, se apresuró a contestar.

—Eh, sí, claro, está bien, supongo —a Nerea, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a dar su aprobación, ya que una voz, proveniente de detrás del mostrador, se metió en la conversación.

—Chica, no sabes lo que dices, acabarías hasta el coño del olor a café si vivieras en una cafetería. Fíate de mí que trabajo ocho horas en una.

Ricky, con un delantal negro rodeándole la cintura y una gorra granate que no impedía que unos rebeldes rizos se le escaparan y reposaran sobre la frente los miraba con una sonrisa burlona y los brazos en jarra tras la caja registradora. Nerea frunció el ceño, confusa, y Agoney soltó una carcajada, aliviado porque la interrupción del mallorquín.

—¡Ricky! No sabía que trabajaras aquí.

—Sí, hijo sí, lo de ser actor, pese a que haga mis pinitos aquí y allí, no me da de comer todavía y de algo tengo que vivir.

—Llevamos viniendo varias semanas y no te habíamos visto. —El mallorquín puso los ojos en blanco y se tocó los rebeldes mechones en un vano intento de recolocárselos bajo la gorra.

—Pero maricón, ¿tú te crees que me paso la vida aquí? Anda, no te digo este que se piensa que todos los días tengo turno fijo, más quisiera yo. Que además me van rotando por diferentes cafeterías del campus unos días de mañanas otros de tarde imagínate qué faena tener que cerrar un día a las seis y al siguiente abrir a las ocho. —Los dos estudiantes se habían quedado callados mientras escuchaban al mayor hablar de su rutina laboral con cara de indignación y aspavientos incluidos, tan exagerados que en un momento temieron por los pasteles del expositor frente al que se encontraba—. Pero vamos, que lo llevo bien, no me queda otra. —Esbozó una sonrisa cansada, aunque sincera, y después posó la vista en Nerea—. Oye, tú y yo no nos hemos conocido, ¿no?

Nerea negó con la cabeza.

—Yo soy Ricky Merino. —Le tendió una mano a través del mostrador, sorteando con menos cuidado del que debería los dulces expuestos.

—Nerea, encantada. —la rubia se acercó hacia la barra y se puso ligeramente de puntillas para poder alcanzar la mano del chico. Éste, con una sonrisa, le tiró hacia él y por poco aplastando una magdalena de chocolate, le plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, tomando algo por sorpresa a la chica.

—Y tú Agoney ¿por qué no te trajiste el día que nos conocimos a Nerea? ¿La quieres toda para ti y por eso la escondes de nosotros? —la chica asintió, ganándose un pequeño empujón del canario.

—Ja, ja, no se compinchen ustedes contra mí; lo que pasó fue que la chiquitina —se cuidó de enfatizar bien la palabra— no aguantó el ritmo el día que tú y yo nos conocimos y se tuvo que ir antes con otra amiga.

—No fue para tanto, solo me encontraba algo mareada y se empeñaron en llevarme de vuelta a casa —le aclaró Nerea—, pero Agoney me habló de ti después.

—Ah, ¿si? —Ricky enarcó las cejas—. ¿Acaso ese rubito no fue suficiente para ti? ¿Te quedaste con hambre tras el plato principal? No me gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie, pero puedo ser tu postre, que siempre es lo mejor de la cena.

El mallorquín remató la frase con un guiño y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, imperceptible para la gente que hacía cola tras ellos, aunque claramente visible para los dos españoles que lomiraban sin palabras; una muerta de la risa y el otro abochornado. Sin darles tiempo a contestar, añadió:

—Me encantaría seguir hablando, pero algunos tenemos que trabajar para vivir y no podemos vivir la vida _orgasmus_ , así que qué, ¿vais a pedir algo o vais a hacer que además me echen de tanto hablar? —señaló la cola de personas que se había formado mientras se habían dedicado charlar que, impacientes por su dosis de cafeína, les mandaban miradas de odio.

—Para mí un café con leche, por favor —Ricky apuntó la comanda en uno de los vasos de plástico mientras Nerea miraba de reojo la oferta de dulces que tenían dispuesta en los mostradores, como si no llevara desde que habían llegado a la cafetería babeando por ellos.

—¡Yo otro! —el mallorquín miró a la chica, juzgando la poca necesidad de cafeína que su cuerpo parecía necesitar, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Algún pastelito que me recomiendes?

—El de miel es bastante popular —le respondió el barista, y una vez que hubo pasado los recipientes a su compañera que se encargaba de preparar las bebidas señaló los dulces en cuestión. La rubia hizo una mueca de asco.

—No me gusta nada la miel, es demasiado dulce para mi gusto —El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Pues entonces te diría que algo con chocolate —la rubia se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego frunció la nariz.

—Creo que solo el café, gracias. De todas maneras hoy pensaba hacerme raviolis para comer, así que me voy a reservar.

Agoney pagó, porque se había vuelto costumbre que se turnaran para ello, y la última vez había sido la catalana quien le había invitado. Para cuando Ricky le hubo devuelto la tarjeta de crédito, sus bebidas estaban listas. Antes de que se fueran hacia una mesa, el mallorquín les paró, ganándose otra mirada de odio del resto de clientes:

—Por cierto, sabéis qué día es mañana, ¿no?

—Eh, sí, martes —Agoney le contestó con sorna—, estamos de Erasmus, pero tampoco estamos tan desubicados.

—Muy bien, listillo, pero _qué_ día es —Ricky se cruzó de brazos, divertido ante el vano intento del otro isleño en dejarle mal.

—31 de octubre... Ah.

—Exacto, mañana es Halloween. Mimi y yo damos una fiesta en casa, el alcohol os lo traéis vosotros pero nosotros a cambio os damos reggaetón y buena compañía —Ricky guiñó un ojo al chico, que, aunque los intentos de ligar con él del chico no le cansaban, sino que le divertían, resopló, fingiendo molestia.

—La última vez que os hicimos caso Mimi y tú nos llevaron a un antro donde parecía que en cualquier momento la mafia nos iba a secuestrar y prender fuego al local con nosotros dentro. No sé yo si me fío.

—¡Agoney no seas tan negativo! —la rubia le regañó, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro—. Claro que iremos, Ricky, tiene súper buena pinta.

—Pelota... —murmuró el canario, ganándose otro empujón.

—Y una última cosa —su expresión se volvió tan seria repentinamente que los dos estudiantes se asustaron por un momento—, es obligatorio que vengáis disfrazados. No pongo yo las normas... Bueno en parte sí, pero la que manda en casa es Mimi y si ella dice que hay que ir disfrazado se va disfrazado y punto.

—¡Pero si es mañana! ¿Ricky, cómo coño quieres que encontremos un disfraz en tan poco tiempo? —Agoney lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, ganándose un _dramática_ murmurado de Nerea.

—Ah, mala suerte. Os las tendréis que apañar, no aceptamos a nadie que no vaya disfrazado. Y decídselo al resto de erasmus, cuantos más vengan mejor.

—Vale —refunfuñó Agoney, todavía mosqueado por la poca antelación. La chica tranquilizó con un gesto a Ricky, aunque este parecía encontrar la situación divertida.

—¡Nos vemos allí, muchas gracias por invitarnos! —Nerea, antes de que el canario se echara para atrás del plan solo por el tema del atuendo, agarró a Agoney del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una de las mesas del fondo, en las que se podían sentar en un sofá. A sus espaldas, Ricky les gritó:

—¡Pero que vuestros amigos vengan disfrazados, eh!

Y tras dar por finalizada su conversación con los dos Erasmus, se puso a trabajar otra vez, atendiendo con su mejor sonrisa a los enfadados clientes y camelándolos con su labia, en un intento de no ganarse una reprimenda por distraerse en el trabajo.

Nerea lo observó mientras charlaba con la chica que estaba atendiendo y, al sentir la mirada de la rubia, éste le guiñó un ojo y ella le sacó la lengua como respuesta. Cuando giró la mirada de vuelta hacia Agoney, el chico tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa de imitación de madera, con el semblante serio y agarrando el vaso de plástico con las dos manos, como intentando buscar un falso refugio en la calidez del café recién hecho. La chica se mordió el labio y acercó una mano hacia el chico, acariciándole suavemente para hacerlo volver con ella.

—Ago, ¿estás bien?

El chico parpadeó y subió la vista hacia Nerea, que la miraba preocupada y esbozó una sonrisa, borrando de un plumazo cualquier atisbo de la expresión de malestar que parecía tener hacía segundos.

—Claro —carraspeó, en un intento de aclararse la voz—, claro que estoy bien.

Nerea lo miró, nada convencida por las palabras del canario, pero, ante la insistencia de que nada le pasaba, decidió dejar el tema. A pesar de que hacía poco que se conocían, la chica sabía suficiente de Agoney para saber que, si se cerraba en banda, el chico no iba a hablar de lo que le pasaba por mucho que insistiera. Solamente si le dejaba su espacio iba a lograr que el canario le contara qué le pasaba. Así que cambió de tema y le dejó reflexionar un momento, ya que sabía que al final cedería y acabaría hablando. Porque Agoney era como una bomba de relojería que, si se le daba demasiada cuerda, podía llegar a explotar, causando daños irreparables.

—Bueno —La chica agarró con las dos manos el vaso y se lo llevó a la boca. Tras dar un pequeño trago, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa—, por cierto, te tengo que presentar a Thalía, es una chica española majísima. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me iba a apuntar al club de teatro musical? Pues ahí la conocí. De verdad que es súper maja. Al parecer es de Extremadura, pero estudia en Madrid Magisterio y lo compagina con estudios musicales para ser profesora de música, claro. Se va a presentar a las audiciones conmigo para la representación de _Spring_ _Awakening_ este trimestre, yo para el papel de Wendla y ella para el de Ilse y espero que nos cojan a las dos, porque de verdad, es majísima y me encantaría trabajar con ella.

Agoney, que al principio, debía admitir, había empezado a escuchar a medias a la catalana, volvió a adquirir interés cuando se dio cuenta de que: uno, había recalcado que la tal Thalía era _súper maja_ , y de todos es sabidos que esa es la frase favorita de las lesbianas; dos, había acelerado tanto el ritmo al que hablaba, aun más de lo que era costumbre en ella, que temía que se ahogara atragantada con su propia saliva; y tres, sentía como la temperatura corporal de Nerea se había elevado solo de pensar en poder _ensayar_ su papel con la otra chica. Por eso, cuando hizo una pausa para respirar, el chico no dudó en aprovechar esos pocos segundos de silencio para preguntar:

—¿Solo trabajar? —y enarcó las cejas, dando un largo trago al café, que, para lo que valía, bien podía haber sido té.

—¡Agoney! —la chica abrió mucho los ojos y casi derrama el vaso de lo mucho que le empezaron a temblar las manos.

—Chiquitina, tranquila, sé que te gustan las chica, tus uñas y mi _gaydar_ no fallan —le dijo, suave aunque firmemente, cogiéndole una mano sobre la mano —; además, reconozco el brillo en tus ojos: le quieres comer el...

—¡Vale! Ya lo pillo, no hace falta que lo digas que estamos en un espacio público —miró a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos y agarrándole la mano que le había tendido el chico, provocándole una mueca de dolor.

—Ay, ay, Nerea, por favor que los guiris no nos entienden.

—Pero igual esta por aquí.

—¿Quién, Thalía?

—¡No digas su nombre!

Agoney fingió un suspiró de irritación, aunque la risa que le provocaba la situación delató sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nerea, al darse cuenta del dramatismo de su reacción, se unió a él, y acabaron los dos con un ataque de risa del que no pudieron salir hasta transcurridos varios minutos. El canario se secó las lágrimas y sonrió al darse cuenta que el humor de la chica había cambiado repentinamente y que ahora miraba fijamente la pantalla negra de su móvil, dubitativa.

—¿Estás bien? —Nerea no levantó la vista de inmediato; cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Agoney esbozo una sonrisa algo triste por la chica— Es Aitana, ¿verdad?

La rubia tragó saliva y finalmente volvió a subir la mirada a los profundos ojos negros que esperaban, pacientes, a que articulara palabra.

—¿Soy tan obvia? —Agoney reprimió la carcajada que le urgía nacer al ver los grandes ojos de la chica, que le miraban con la angustia de una niña a la que le daba vergüenza ponerse en ridículo delante de la chica que le gustaba.

—Nerea, tranquila, Aitana no se daría cuenta ni aunque estuviera escuchando esta conversación desde la mesa de al lado. Se creería que estás hablando de cualquier otra cosa. De verdad, no te preocupes por eso.

Al no obtener respuesta, Agoney se levantó de su silla y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Nerea se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y no parecía estar dispuesta a querer volver con él, así que el canario le agarró suavemente de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla. Vio como le temblaban los labios y parecía estar reprimiendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas. El chico llegó a la conclusión de que no era la primera vez que la catalana se ponía a pensar sobre el tema.

—Chiquitina, por favor, no puedes torturarte de esta manera. Sé que te gusta Aitana, pero ella tiene novio, está enamorada. No te voy a decir que no te merece porque no es justo y no es verdad. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser feliz y ella ahora mismo está feliz con ¿Valentín?

—Vicente —el fallo de nombre de Agoney hizo sonreír a Nerea.

—Eso, Vicente. Pero tú también deberías ser feliz, y no lo vas a conseguir torturándote pensando en lo feliz que serías con ella. No te digo que tengas que olvidarte de Aitana de un día para otro, porque sé que no es fácil y no lo vas a conseguir con solo pensar fuerte en ello. —El chico le cogió una mano y con la otra le quitó un mechón rubio que le caía sobre la cara.— Por eso es bueno que conozcas a otras personas, porque quizás no sean Aitana, pero no lo tienen por qué ser. ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque serán Thalía, Patricia, o quién quiera que sea la que venga después. Y si no vienen nadie, tampoco pasa nada, solo se está fenomenal, sin rayarse y sin dramas. Lo que no puedes hacer es intentar sustituir el ideal que tu cabeza ha creado de una persona en otra persona, porque entonces no serás feliz ni la persona con la que intentas estar ni tú misma.

—Ay, Ago, es que es difícil.

Nerea, que hasta entonces había escuchado atentamente al chico, contendiéndose las lágrimas, terminó de romperse, como si Agoney hubiera estado deshaciendo el nudo que sus propios pensamientos habían creado en su interior. Una vez te deshaces del enredo, la cuerda queda aprovechable otra vez, pero había veces que se necesitaba un periodo de adaptación.

El chico no pudo soportar ver cómo las mejillas de la catalana se empezaron a humedecer con las lágrimas e intentó acallar sus sollozos atrayéndola hacia sí y obligándola a abrazarlo, haciendo que su menudo cuerpo quedara invisible salvo por su rubia cabellera. Nerea dejó salir todo lo que se había soltado con el nudo, hasta que, poco a poco se empezó a calmar, gracias en parte a las caricias en el pelo del canario, que la mimaba paciente. Finalmente, Agoney sintió cómo la chica tomó aire varias veces y despegó la cara de su hombro. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que seguía igual de adorable aun con los ojos algo hinchados y rojos de llorar. Nerea se incorporó y pasó a rescatar un paquete de pañuelos de las profundidades de su bolso.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó, mientras ella se limpiaba la cara con el papel.

—Sí, muchas gracias Ago —dejó el pañuelo sobre la superficie de la mesa para luego mirarle a los ojos, enfatizando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza—, de verdad.

—No es nada, mi niña, sabes que me tienes para cualquier cosa.

Nerea se mordió el labio y asintió, tras lo cual respiró hondo, para terminar de calmarse del todo. Miró al móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa, con alguna que otra notificación de algún grupo y lo cogió, desbloqueándolo de un movimiento.

—Creo que le voy a mandar un mensaje —sin dar margen a que se malinterpretaran sus palabras, añadió:— a Thalía, para invitarla a la fiesta de Ricky.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, que se viene comida de...¡ —le empezó a picar el canario, aunque fue interrumpido por la mano de la chica que le tapó la boca y puso los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras.

—Eres todo un caso, Agoney. —No obstante, le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de dejar que el chico volviera a su sitio frente a ella—. Bueno, y ahora que has hecho terapia conmigo, ahora me toca a mí.

—No sé a qué te refieres —Nerea suspiró, dejándole claro que su amistad ya había pasado la fase, con la conversación que acababan de finalizar, de intentar ocultar (en vano) sentimientos—. De verdad, Nerea, que no pasa nada; lo mío no es tan profundo como lo tuyo.

—Ago, no le quites valor a tus sentimientos.

—Vale, bueno, el caso es que... estoy un poco, eh, rayado —Agoney le miró dubitativo, pero Nerea hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, en silencio, indicándole que prosiguiera. Carraspeó—. Bueno, la cosa es que... Raoul y yo nos acostamos.

—Sí, Agoney, ya lo sé, no me lo dijiste en su momento pero ya me enteré aunque no fuera por ninguno de vosotros.

—Ya, ya, pero me volví a acostar con él.

—Bueno, lo _veníamos sabiendo_.

—A ver, el caso es que supuestamente terminamos, eh... —el canario parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir su relación con Raoul— Lo nuestro.

—¿Lo vuestro? ¿Qué vuestro?

—Bueno, no sé, lo que quisiera que tuviéramos.

—Vale... —Nerea no le miraba muy convencida— Osea que "terminasteis" lo vuestro para después volveros a acostar —Agoney asintió—. ¿Y por qué lo cortasteis entonces si luego echasteis un polvo como si nada?

—Bueno, pues porque vamos a vivir con él y creímos que no era plan de seguir _así._

—Ah, bueno —la chica se destensó al oír sus palabras y dio otro trago al café antes de responder—, si es por eso no te preocupes —Agoney frunció el ceño, sin entender a dónde quería llegar Nerea—, Alfred me dijo que al final él y Raoul no van a vivir con nosotros.

—¿No? —Agoney la miraba, atónito, al ver que la mayor fuente de sus preocupaciones ultimamente se desvaneció de golpe.

—Qué va, no me dijo porqué exactamente, pero me dio a entender como que era por algo de Raoul. Bueno, de hecho Alfred es el único español que estudia en la City que va a cambiar la resi por el piso, Aitana me dijo que como les queda tan céntrica y es más barata que un piso que no le merecía la pena.

—¿Y entonces por qué Alfred habrá accedido a vivir con él?

Nerea dio un último trago a su café, terminándoselo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

—Te he dicho todo lo que sé, no conozco a Alfred tanto como para insistir sobre el tema, y menos aun si lo que sea que pase tiene que ver con Raoul. Osea, yo a Alfred le conozco porque Aitana y él van a la misma uni y se mueven por el mismo ambiente, y por lo que sé él y Raoul son amigos de la infancia.

—Entiendo. —Agoney se llevó el vaso a la boca distraído, solo para tener que volver a dejarlo en la mesa al segundo, pues hacía tiempo que se lo había terminado. Nerea sabía en qué estaba pensando el canario.

—Ago...

—¿Qué? —el chico fingió no entender por qué su amiga la miraba reprobatoriamente.

—Eres lo suficientemente mayorcito para que nadie te tenga que estar diciendo cómo actuar, y menos yo, pero, de todas maneras —Nerea le miró a los ojos, intentando hacerle ver que era algo serio—, ten cuidado.

—Nerea no hace falta que me des una charla ya me vinieron con catorce años al colegio con plátanos y además ya he...

—¡Agoney! ¡No me refiero al sexo! Tú siempre con tus dobles sentidos, de verdad—la catalana se pinzó la nariz, reuniendo paciencia—. Me refiero a Raoul, en general, por lo que me insinuó Alfred es un chico complicado.

—¿Complicado?

—Sí, Ago, no sé, esas fueron sus palabras. Sé tanto como tú sobre el tema, aunque tú incluso igual sabes más, ya que le _conoces_ mejor.

—No sé, Nerea, tampoco le conozco tanto —Agoney estaba cada vez más confuso sobre el tema, con demasiada y, a la vez, no suficiente información que procesar.

—Bueno, pues no sé Ago, yo creo que deberías plantearte el si de verdad merece la pena que estéis _así_ —le contestó, usando las mismas palabras que Agoney había usado para describir la relación que tenían Raoul y él.

Agoney sintió momentáneamente como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, aunque era plenamente consciente que la intención de su amiga no era mala, sino todo lo contrario.

—A ver, técnicamente ya no tenemos nada —la chica bufó.

—Agoney he visto tu cara cuando te he dicho que ya no íbamos a vivir con Raoul; ya estás planeando en volver a tirártelo.

—No _planeo_ tirarmelo _._

 _—_ Ya, yo tampoco planeo tirarme a Thalía mañana a las cuatro y diez de la mañana, pero si surge pues lo haría encantada. Y sé que tu piensas igual sobre Raoul.

Agoney se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir, ya que Nerea lo había calado hasta el fondo. Se llevo una mano a la boca y empezó a juguetear con su labio inferior, dando pequeños pellizcos y arrancándose pequeños trozos de piel seca.

—Bueno.

—Estás de Erasmus, Agoney, hay mucha gente. Seguro que encuentras a otro chico con el que acostarte, si eso es lo que buscas. No creo que Raoul sea el indicado para eso.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos sabían que Agoney no sentía de verdad sus palabras.

***

—Agoney eres un cutre.

—Ay, Nerea, déjame.

—Es que no se puede ni considerar disfraz esto, vas vestido igual que cualquier otro día.

Nerea estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras daba sorbos a una lata de sidra y miraba a Agoney, que se estaba poniendo corrector frente al espejo. Habían quedado en la residencia de el canario para beber algo antes de ir juntos a la fiesta, pero, como era costumbre, no estaba del todo listo cuando ella había llegado y tenía que resignarse a mirarlo mientras terminaba de maquillarse.

—No, Nerea —se giró para mirarla mientras se esparcía el maquillaje en las ojeras—, voy de militar _zombie_.

Nerea puso los ojos en blanco y dio otro trago a la lata. Agoney llevaba una sencilla camiseta blanca y los pantalones militares que tantas veces le había visto llevar junto con sus botas negras. La catalana miró su propio disfraz de Elsa de Frozen, miró al chico otra vez y volvió a beber.

—¿Qué has comprado, por cierto? ¿Y cuánto te debo? —se volvió a girar hacia el espejo y agarró uno de las brochas para aplicar los polvos.

—Han sido cinco libras y es eh... —La chica miro la lata antes de contestar— K Cider, me la recomendó Amaia, me dijo que pega mucho y rápido.

—La que no bebía.

—Ya ves —Nerea soltó una risilla y dio otro trago. Agoney la observó a través del espejo mientras pasaba a ponerse bronceador en los pómulos y sonrió.

—Así que hoy vas fuerte.

—Bueno, como siempre.

—Ya —Se terminó de dar los últimos toques con la brocha y luego la volvió a colocar dentro del estuche de maquillaje—, eso es lo que todos decimos.

Nerea volvió a beber como respuesta. Agoney se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como para tranquilizarla y luego cogió de una bolsa de plástico que reposaba en la mesilla unas cera negra. Tras varios intentos de hacerlo con las manos, terminó quitando el plástico que la rodeaba con los dientes.

—Nerea acércame una de las latas, por favor —pidió el chico, una vez volvió frente al espejo a hacerse un par de rayas negras en las mejillas. La catalana accedió y le llevó una tras abrirla—. Muchas gracias, te quiero.

En modo de respuesta, se acercó por la espalda y abrazó a Agoney que estaba intentando igualar las líneas.

—Te ha quedado muy bien el maquillaje —apuntó la rubia, asomando la cabeza por detrás de la espalda del canario.

—Bueno, no hables antes de tiempo que todavía me quedan las sombras y la raya de ojos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Quizás para el eyeliner.

—Vale, avísame cuando te tenga que ayudar —y volvió a su sitio sobre la cama. Revisó su móvil en busca de nuevos mensajes, pero para su decepción su barra de notificaciones seguía vacía.

Mientras esperaba a que el canario se aplicara la sombra roja, de "zombie" según él, se puso a mirar la historias de Instagram. Miriam había subido hacía poco un vídeo en el que salía Amaia de espaldas y se intuía que estaba liando algo con los dedos. Ella se le acercaba por detrás y le sorprendía dándole un beso en la mejilla, asustando a la navarra y provocando un "¡Miriam, que casi la tiro toda!", aunque se podía intuir un tinte de satisfacción en su tono de voz y en su sonrisa. Las siguientes eran varias publicaciones de Ricky, primero de los preparativos de la fiesta, con Mimi posando para la cámara mientras colgaba unas luces con forma de calabaza, y luego un vídeo en el que en los primeros segundos se veía a Mimi mirando el móvil en el sofá, con lo que parecía un vestido corto marrón con flecos en el escote y en el bajo y una cerveza en la mano. No obstante, la cámara rápidamente giraba hacia otro rincón del salón, en el que una chica con el pelo casi blanco pero las raíces oscuras estaba sentada con las piernas colgando del reposabrazos de una butaca y hablaba mirando al móvil, en una videollamada, ajena a todo lo demás. Con un efecto de la aplicación, Ricky enfocó a la chica, cuya imagen se vio rodeada de corazones; ésta, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla, le hizo un corte de mangas al mallorquín. El siguiente era un vídeo de Alfred grabando a Raoul mientras el chico se hacía el tupé con una encuesta preguntando si el rubio estaba mejor con laca o sin laca, pero no pudo votar en ella porque Agoney le avisó de que ya estaba listo. La chica bloqueó el móvil e hizo que el canario tomara asiento donde segundos antes ella había estado. Rebuscó en el estuche del chico hasta que entre el desorden encontró el lápiz.

—Vale, ahora estate quieto —se agachó a la altura de los ojos cerrados del chico, aunque le agarró con una mano de la barbilla para bajarle la cabeza levemente para facilitar los movimientos—; cierra los ojos, por favor.

Agoney obedeció y Nerea se dispuso a hacerle una fina raya en el lagrimal y otra incluso más delgada en el párpado, con un pequeño rabillo al final. Permanecieron en silencio mientras la chica estaba en ello, ella demasiado concentrada en la tarea y él para evitar distraerla.

—Vale —la catalana se estiró y se alejó unos centímetros para ver su obra desde una distancia mayor—, creo que ya está.

Agoney abrió los ojos, la miró con las cejas alzadas y ella asintió; se levantó a mirarse en el espejo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—Ay, Nerea es demasiado fina, apenas se ve.

—Esta te queda mucho mejor que la ancha que te sueles hacer, porque esa te hace los ojos más pequeños. —Sus palabras no convencieron al canario, que seguía mirándose, girando la cara para ver el maquillaje desde distintas perspectivas— Si no te gusta para la próxima o te la haces tú o te buscas un novio que te la haga.

Agoney bufó ante lo que le parecía una misión imposible y musitó un "gracias." Cogió la lata y le dio un primer trago. El sabor de la sidra inglesa le provocó una arcada.

—¿Esto es sidra? —Nerea se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sabe algo distinto a la sidra española, pero sigue siéndolo. No tenemos otra cosa así que más te vale beber. —Y suavemente empujó la lata hacia los labios del chico otra vez.

—¿Nos vamos ya entonces? —dijo, tras terminar el trago. La catalana lo miró de arriba abajo antes de contestar.

—Sí, si ya está tu _disfraz_ listo.

—Deja de criticar mi disfraz, solo tienes envidia de que me haya gastado solo una libra de las ceras mientras que tú te has gastado una pasta en el envío exprés de Amazon más lo que ya costaba de por si el vestido.

—No te soporto —Nerea le dio la espalda y cogió su abrigo del perchero de pared que colgaba de la puerta de la habitación.

—Yo también te quiero —le contestó Agoney mientras se ponía la chaqueta militar a juego con sus pantalones.

—Vas a pasar frío con eso, como siempre.

Anticipándose al exterior, la rubia tenía ya las manos metidas dentro del abrigo y lo juzgaba apoyada en la puerta, mientras él revisaba por última vez que tenía todo para luego finalmente coger la bolsa de plástico con las latas sin abrir y la suya propia con la otra mano.

—Todo por mi disfraz —Nerea rodó los ojos—. ¿Te terminaste tu lata?

—Sí, la he tirado a la basura —señaló a la papelera blanca que había debajo del escritorio del chico; éste asintió—. ¿Tienes la dirección de la casa?

—Sí, tenemos que pillar el sesenta y tres, son diez paradas y luego ya usaremos Google Maps para llegar.

 ****Tras esa confirmación, los dos salieron de la habitación. Agoney la bloqueó con la tarjeta y bajaron, callados, losdos pisos hasta llegar al nivel de la calle.

—Espera —el canario sacó el móvil del bolsillo—, Juan Antonio me mandó antes un mensaje para ir juntos con él y Roi a la fiesta. Voy a decirle que ya estamos abajo.

No hizo falta; como si los hubieran invocado, escucharon la voz de Roi venir del rellano superior. Segundos mas tarde, los dos chicos aparecieron en lo alto del tramo de escaleras. Los dos llevaban pijamas de peluche, aunque, sin la capucha, era difícil adivinar de qué animal iban disfrazados.

—Mira, ves—Nerea le susurró a Agoney—, ellos también se han comprado un disfraz solo para la fiesta. Aquí el único rata eres tú.

—Nerea, no es mi problema si todos sois víctimas del consumismo excesivo al que el capitalismo os induce. Yo no quiero ser cómplice de ese sistema.

Por enésima vez esa noche, y todas las que podían estar por llegar todavía, Nerea puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Amigas! —el bilbaíno bajó de un saltó los últimos escalones que le separaban y acortó trotando los metros que le separaban de la pareja. Los envolvió en un abrazo cálido, más cálido aun por el material del peto.

—Ay, qué suave —Agoney prolongó el abrazo un poco más y restregó su cara en el hombro de Juan Antonio, que se río al notar su gesto.

—Pues son de Aliexpress —contestó Roi mientras se acercaba a saludarles. Mientras saludaba primero a Nerea, esta aprovechó para agarrarse al brazo del chico cuando se inclinó a darle dos besos y comprobar la calidad de su disfraz—. Venían en pack, animales edición Australia.

Como si lo hubieran planeado, los dos chicos se pusieron, con un movimiento sincronizado, sus respectivas capuchas. El pijama gris de Juan Antonio resultó ser un koala y, el de Roi, un canguro, aunque lo hubieran deducido si se hubieran fijado en que tenía una bolsa con un peluche en forma de cría de canguro en la parte frontal.

—Qué monos que vais conjuntados. Yo también quería, pero alguien no estaba dispuesto a soltar un duro —Agoney notó la mirada de los chicos compadecerle.

—Bueno, Nerea, para Carnavales si eso. Podemos irnos ese finde a Tenerife.

—¡Siempre he querido ir a los Carnavales de Tenerife! —Nerea dio un gritito de alegría y se colgó del brazo del canario. Los dos recién llegados respiraron tranquilos otra vez— Bueno, vámonos ya de todas maneras que se está haciendo tarde.

Por más pequeña que fuera, la presencia que la catalana tenía hizo que los tres chicos le obedecieran. Agoney sintió cómo al traspasar la puerta al exterior se le formó un nudo en el estómago que, a cada paso que daba y cuanto más se acercaban a la fiesta, más se le enredaba.

***

—Ciento dieciocho, ciento veinte —Nerea siguió con la mirada la hilera de casas estrechas de ladrillos, todas idénticas salvo por los colores de las puertas, entre las cuales debería estar su destino final—, es esa, la ciento veintidós.

El grupo recorrió los metros finales que los separaban de la casa en silencio. Era la última de la manzana y estaba separada del siguiente tramo de edificios por una tranquila rotonda. En la calma de la noche de un martes, el ruido ahogado de música tras las paredes de ladrillo rebotaba por toda la calle, haciendo temer a Agoney que la fiesta fuera a terminar antes de tiempo por las quejas de los vecinos. Aunque, siendo optimistas, si tenía suerte podría irse antes de tiempo. Un escalofrío de expectación le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le hizo desear entrar ya en la casa para poder quitarse la chaqueta.

—Pues ya estamos.

—Pues sí.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, frente a las puerta de la entrada. La ventana mirador que estaba a su lado derecho tenía las cortinas corridas, aunque se intuía que ya había gente dentro por el ruido. Los españoles se quedaron mirando la puerta, indecisos.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de irnos. Una peli y manta con este frío apetece más.

—Que no, hombre, ¡que va a ser divertido! —Juan Antonio animó a Roi, pero él tampoco hizo ningún amago por dar un paso hacia la puerta.

Nerea y Agoney tampoco querían entrar a la fiesta, aunque por motivos distintos. El nudo en el estomago del canario seguía ahí, más enredado y poco dispuesto a dejarse controlar que nunca, y la chica sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar la sidra de los nervios. La puerta blanca se abrió de golpe y sobresaltó a los cuatro. Ricky, vestido con una especie de mallas verdes, una camiseta de tirantes a juego y, para la opinión de Agoney, un ridículo gorro también de la misma tonalidad, apareció al otro lado del umbral, aunque todavía mirando hacia atrás, hablando con alguien. Se giró y puso cara de sorpresa al encontrarse al cuarteto.

—Uy, —volvió a mirar hacia atrás— ¡lo siento María, no es tu crush!

—¿Así es como recibes a todas tus visitas, Ricky? ¿Ignorándolas completamente?

—No, querido—Ricky le sonrió— así es como te recibo a ti.

—¡Truco o trato! —Nerea interrumpió el pique de los dos isleños— Espero realmente que tengáis dulces porque si no menuda mierda de fiesta de Halloween.

—Me venís exigentes hoy eh, pero obviamente tenemos caramelos.

Cogió un bol de cristal de una mesa del recibidor que tenía tras la puerta y se lo acercó a la altura de Nerea, que se había acercado hasta la puerta como si fuera un cervatillo. Tras rebuscar unos segundos entre los caramelos, se decidió por una piruleta roja.

—Qué buen gusto tu disfraz, por cierto —dijo Ricky, mientras le daba dos besos a la chica—. Frozen es de mis pelis favoritas de Disney.

Como si fuera otra victoria para su debate del disfraz con Agoney, la chica se giró y le sacó la lengua, burlona, para luego sortear el cuerpo de Ricky y deslizarse dentro de la vivienda. El canario, negó con la cabeza, aunque con una sonrisa. No le dio tiempo a mucho más antes de verse envuelto en un abrazo por el mallorquín. Cuando le soltó, lo miró de arriba abajo, reprimiendo una risa al fijarse en las apretadas mallas que llevaba.

—Por cierto,¿ahora qué eres, mago?

—Eh... no, soy Peter Pan. ¿Tú has visto un mago alguna vez, Agoney? ¿No tenéis de eso en las islas Canarias?

—No, idiota, nos abriste la puerta sin si quiera haber tocado.

—Ah, sí, es que una conocida de nuestra compañera de piso se supone que está al llegar.

Agoney pasó al interior de la casa y dejó que los otros dos chicos saludaran al mallorquín. La casa era... peculiar. Como se intuía por el exterior, el pasillo era estrecho y, en el lado izquierdo unas escaleras conducían al piso superior, mientras que el lado derecho tenía una puerta a la derecha y otra al fondo. Cuando se adentraran más adelante, se darían cuenta de que había otra puerta en el lado de las escaleras, que conducían al sótano. El suelo del pasillo era de moqueta, como tanto caracterizaba las casas inglesas, y esta en concreto era de un estampado de flores en tonos ocres con un fondo granate. No hubiera sido para tanto si no fuera porque las paredes también estaban cubiertas por un estampado de flores oscuro y, por si fuera poco, distinto al del suelo.

—Lo sé, es horrible —Ricky se dio cuenta de que Agoney se había quedado mirando, con expresión confusa, la decoración del recibidor— no lo miréis mucho, que yo de tanto vivir aquí a veces tengo hasta pesadillas con él. Cuando se nos acabó el contrato en septiembre de nuestro anterior piso ya no quedaban pisos decentes para octubre.

Los cuatro asintieron, y Agoney empezó a preocuparse sobre cómo, de cara a enero, iban a encontrar un piso decente si Ricky y Mimi que tenían experiencia en vivir allí no habían logrado encontrar uno. 

 

El mallorquín había cerrado ya la puerta y se disponía a guiarles dentro de la casa cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Visiblemente irritado por tener que volver a recibir a alguien nada más cerrar la puerta, volvió a colocarse, sin embargo, su mejor sonrisa y fue a recibir a los nuevos. Intentando ocupar esos momentos de incómoda espera, Juan Antonio miraba simultáneamente el cuenco de caramelos y a Roi, como buscando su aprobación, mientras que Nerea empezó a rebuscar en la bolsa de las sidras que sujetaba el canario.

—¡Nerea! —Esta había logrado soltar del lote una de las latas y se estaba incorporando cuando escuchó su nombre. Agoney nunca había visto tal expresión de pánico en la cara de la rubia cuando esta se giró a mirar a la dueña de la voz.

—Tha- —carraspeó, al notarse la voz temblorosa—, Thalía.

La tal Thalía era una chica morena, vestida con un sombrero de punta y un vestido negro y la cara... ¿verde? que salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia la catalana en cuanto esta dijo su nombre. La rubia, algo sorprendida por el entusiasmo de la recién llegada, la abrazó y se dieron dos torpes besos.

—Ay, perdón, creo que te he manchado, soy un desastre, lo siento —Thalía le intentó quitar la mancha verde que le había dejado en la mejilla con el pulgar, aunque la acabó esparciendo aun más, dejándole un rubor de una tonalidad curiosa.

—No pasa nada, de verdad, Thalía —Nerea no podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba los torpes intentos de la extremeña de recobrar la compostura—. Me alegra que al final te decidieras por pintarte la cara, es algo demasiado esencial para el personaje de Elphaba para prescindir de él, la verdad.

—Ya... me ha costado bastante pintarme, no te creas. Menos mal que Marina me ha ayudado. Me encanta tu disfraz, por cierto. Aunque seas Elsa podrías ser tranquilamente Glinda también.

—Sí, si es que somos Rachel y Quinn, confirmado.

—Buah, imagínate si llegaran a haber hecho un dúo Faberry de _What is this Feeling._

A las dos les entró una risa nerviosa con la mención de esa canción, aunque Agoney no llegó a entender ninguna de las referencia ocultas que la conversación parecía tener. Aun así, se le calentaba el corazón ver a Nerea tan contenta con alguien con quien había conectado tanto.

—Bueno... Aquí todos somos unos frikis de los musicales, vale, —Ricky rompió la atmósfera demasiado íntima para que fuera cómodo para todo el grupo tan grande que se había juntado en ese estrecho recibidor—, pero vamos a ir pasando al salón que esto no es Buckingham, y gracias a dios porque si no imaginaos la _Rent_ a pagar.

Les guiñó el ojo y les señaló la puerta que había a derecha. Los acompañantes de la extremeña, una pareja de una chica on el pelo azul y un chico con el pelo decolorado, ambos con pijamas de unicornio a juego, y una última chica morena de expresión seria, con chaqueta de cuero y una bandana roja en la cabeza, esperaban todavía en la puerta, ellos también expectantes de la conversación entre Nerea y Thalía.

—Pero bueno, Nerea... —Agoney le apretó disimuladamente del brazo mientras le susurraba, de camino al salón— La tienes loca, ya te lo digo yo.

—Qué va Ago, seguro que no, ella es así de entusiasta siempre.

Agoney suspiró y le dio un beso en la cabeza, sabiendo de sobra que no sería el primero que la chica iba a recibir esa noche. Entraron al salón, dejando a Ricky presentándose a los recién llegados.

—Ah, ¡tú debes de ser Marta! —señaló a la chica morena, que asintió tímidamente— ¿Eres la que va a ayudar a María con su corto para el trabajo de fin de grado, no?

—Efectivamente, soy su asistenta básicamente. Sólo me deja que le traiga cafés.

—Ay, pobrecilla, pero es lo que toca a los de primero —le arropó en un abrazo fraternal—. De todas maneras, tienes suerte; tenías que haber visto al imbécil que le tocó a María ayudar en su primer año. Le hacía la vida imposible.

Las palabras de Ricky le llamaron la atención. María y Marta se habían conocido porque las dos se habían apuntado aun programa del departamento de cine, del que ambas eran estudiantes. Éste tenía como objetivo ayudar a los de primero a integrarse en la vida estudiantil y los emparejaban con alguien de último año, para que les asistieran con su proyecto cinematográfico final. Al principio, al ver que le había tocado con otra española, Marta se había sentido súper emocionada y no había podido ir con más ilusión a las reuniones, pero es cierto que le resultaba cada vez más frustrante que María apenas le dejaba ayudarla. Estuvo tentada de preguntarle más sobre eso a Ricky, pero entre que su expresión había sido algo inquietante y éste ya se estaba presentando a la pareja decidió no ahondar más en el tema. Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

—Oye Ricky, no te importa que me haya traído a mi novio, ¿verdad? Es que él está de Erasmus también, aunque en Newcastle, y ahora que está de visita no lo iba a dejar solo en casa.

—Parece que esta es la semana de visitas, en el grupo de un amigo bailarín también se van a traer a alguien que está de visita. Así que nada nada, tranquila, cuanto más LGBT y española, muy española sea la casa—esto provocó una carcajada a la pareja—, mejor.

 

Para cuando los cuatro nuevos entraron en el salón, Nerea ya se había terminado una de las latas de sidra que habían tardado, llevándose a la boca la lata casi automáticamente mientras hablaba animadamente con Thalía. Agoney, por su parte, también se había acabado él también una cerveza, pero por otros motivos. Le hacía feliz ver a su amiga así, claro, pero cuando tenía que hacer de sujetavelas de ellas dejaba de tener tanta gracia. Las únicas personas todavía en la sala eran ellos y Juan Antonio y Roi que se habían acercado a un serio Cepeda que, hasta la llegada de los chicos, estaba solo, apoyado en la ventana. El canario, pese a que el reclutador de ONG no fuera su persona favorita, había intentado ir con ellos, aunque solo fuera para no tener que aguantar a las dos chicas hablando exclusivamente de musicales, pero Nerea lo había sujetado firmemente del brazo, claramente aterrorizada y en falta de apoyo moral. Él confiaba en ella, pero al parecer ella no lo hacía de sí misma, así que el chico había tenido que aguantar estoicamente con la sidra como su único entretenimiento.

Bueno, la sidra y la decoración del salón. A Agoney no se le ocurría otro adjetivo más que ecléctico para definirlo; claramente, ahí había varias personas que habían intentado imponer sus gustos de decoración para la fiesta de Halloween, sin nadie dando su brazo a torcer. Lo que primero llamaba la atención del cuarto era que estaban todas las paredes cubiertas de aluminio, intentando, el canario suponía, imitar el interior de una nave espacial. Eso parecía corroborarse con un poster que había en la puerta que rezaba "I want to believe" con el dibujo de un ovni. Además, del techo colgaban varias estrellas, que parecían más adornos de Navidad que de terror. Por otra parte, alguien había querido conservar la esencia tradicional del puro Halloween americano y había colgado lucecitas con forma de calabaza por distintos espacios de la habitación, así como rociado todos los rincones con un spray emulando telarañas e incluso hecho una Jack-o'-lantern real, viva imagen de que la intención en las manualidades es lo que cuenta. Por último, alguien parecía haberse negado a dejar que descolgasen una sábana enorme de una de las paredes, así que la tela blanca, decorada con un mandala en tonos rojos y negros, colgaba sobre uno de las paredes cubiertas de papel de aluminio, dándole así un toque hippie a la estancia.

Agoney seguía teniendo un debate interior consigo mismo sobre su opinión sobre la decoración cuando Ricky, disculpándose de las chicas, lo sacó de allí y lo llevó con el grupo, que había rodeado a Cepeda en el mirador, cosa que no parecía ser del todo de su agrado. 

—Hombre, hola, Cepeda —Agoney sonrió igual con demasiada falsedad al gallego, que tan solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Veo que a ti también te van los disfraces minimalistas, —parpadeó y señaló su atuendo— ¿de qué vas exactamente? Espera, no me lo digas... ¡de zombi, de vagabundo! ¡Eres un vagabundo zombi!

—No, yo paso de disfraces.

Agoney abrió mucho los ojos e intentó dar un trago de su lata para rehuir la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que se la había terminado hacía tiempo. Con esa excusa, huyó del círculo y se volvió a donde la rubia y la morena a por otra lata. Marta se empezó a reír abiertamente, recibiendo una mirada de furia del gallego.

—Cepeda, tú sabes que esto es una fiesta de maricones, ¿verdad? Tienes que venir disfrazado, a una fiesta de disfraces, no lo digo yo, lo dice Ru Paul.

Cepeda no contestó y como si fuera él el adolescente de la sala puso los ojos en blanco y dio un trago al vaso que sujetaba, desganado.

—Oye, Ricky, ¿dónde está María? —Marta se agarraba las mangas de la chaqueta de cuero nerviosamente. Aunque había venido con el grupo de Thalía porque la conocía, como Nerea, de teatro musical, no la conocía a ella ni a Marina tanto como a la madrileña y esperaba, en su presencia, sentirse más cómoda.

—Ah sí, ella y Mimi están montando el equipo de música en el sótano, en seguida subirán —Ricky notó los nervios de la malagueña y le apretó el brazo, a la vez que le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos, para tranquilizarla—. Tranquila, todos los españoles aquí nos movemos en el mismo ambiente, somos como una familia.

La chica asintió. Agoney volvió al círculo con una nueva lata y Marta le hizo un hueco a su lado. Todavía no habían cruzado palabra, pero sentía que el chico le iba a caer muy bien. Reuniendo fuerzas y aplacando los nervios, le tendió una mano.

—Hola, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Marta.

—Ay, encantado —Agoney cogió la mano que le tendía— yo Agoney. Bueno, pero que hacemos, si somos españoles—Y le acercó, con la mano todavía apretada, para darle dos besos.

—Por cierto —Ricky alzó la voz para que todos los del salón, incluyendo Nerea y Thalía, lo oyeran— hay vasos y hielos en la cocina para quien necesite. Cocina al fondo del pasillo y el baño también está ahí. Prohibido subir al piso de arriba —todos asintieron y se retomó la conversación. Ricky se inclinó al oído de Agoney y susurró—: Tú puedes subir a usar mi baño, si quieres.

—Gracias, las colas borracho o mear fuera no son lo mío, te lo agradezco.

—Nada, para eso estamos. Voy a avisarles las técnicas de sonido de que ya estáis aquí —Ricky le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió del salón.

Agoney volvió a prestar atención a lo que el grupo hablaba. Le pareció estar viviendo un déjà vu de su primera noche de fiesta en Birmingham ya que Cepeda volvía a estar contando su vida como mártir en forma de reclutador de ONG. Marina estaba que parecía a punto de explotar, pero su novio le apretaba la mano para que se reprimiera y Juan Antonio y Roi parecían más pendientes de observar desde lejos a Nerea y a Thalía que de escuchar al gallego hablar.

—Oye, tú necesitas beber algo —Agoney le dijo a Marta, sin que el resto se percatara, ya planeando una ruta de escape—, vamos a la cocina y te sirves algo.

—No traje alcohol, es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a beber.

—Qué tierna —el chico sonrió al darse cuenta de lo joven que era la malagueña en realidad—, yo también solía decir eso en mi primer año de universidad —se le escapó una risilla propia de alguien que empezaba a sonar cada vez menos sobria—. Vamos a la cocina, seguro que podemos pillar alcohol de Ricky.

Y se escabulleron, Agoney guiando a su nueva protegida hacia la cocina con la intención de robar bebida. La verdad es que él podía prescindir de la sidra esa que había comprado Nerea para pasar a algo más fuerte. Era la última vez que la dejaba a cargo del alcohol, claramente no controlaba.

***

—Agooooo, ¡chupitos! ¡Chupitos! —una ya muy intoxicada Nerea irrumpió en la cocina arrastrando a Thalía con una mano y con la otra sujetando una botella de tequila que el canario prefería no saber de dónde había sacado.

Agoney no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban Marta y él hablando en un rincón de la cocina, él con la espalda apoyada en la encimera y ella directamente sentada ahí. Después de haber rebuscado por todos los aparadores de la cocina, habían encontrado una botella de vodka marca blanca del Tesco y estaban usando la Fanta de limón que había traído Marta de mezcla. Sabía que había empezado a llegar más gente, varios desconocidos habían entrado en la cocina a por hielo y a usar el baño junto a la cocina, y Mimi y María habían conseguido activar el equipo de música del sótano, así que los invitados estaban repartidos ahí y en el salón. Mucho mejor para ellos dos, no habían tenido que socializar y habían podido cantar, a un tono de voz bastante razonable, _We Will Rock You_ sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Sus referencias sí que las entendía, no como las de musicales que no paraban de hacer Thalía y Nerea.

—¿Qué hora es? —Agoney sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo intentó desbloquear. Al final cayó en la cuenta de que no le hacía falta desbloquearlo para mirar la hora y enfocó la mirada en la pantalla—Hostia, las doce, qué pronto, venga va chupitos, chupitos —hizo un gesto con la mano a Nerea para que empezara a servir el tequila en los vasos de plástico sin usar que había en la mesa—. Marta, tú también.

—Agoney, no sé si debería, que nunca he estado borracha, a ver si me va dar un chungo.

—¿Estás mareada? —la chica negó con la cabeza— Pues ya está, te puedes tomar un chupito todavía. Y llámame Ago, anda.

—¡Vale!

Los dos se acercaron a la mesa de la cocina donde Nerea ya había preparado el alcohol. Agoney tuvo que carraspear, varias veces, para llamar la atención de la rubia porque estaba mordiéndose el labio, ensimismada, mientras miraba a Thalía hablar.

—Perdóóóón, no te enfades Ago que te quiero un montón —se abrazó a este y fue cuando vio que Thalía también había sido arrastrada a él que se dio cuenta que las dos estaban de la mano—. Bueno, al lío.

Los cuatro cogieron un vaso cada uno y todos fueron a llevarse el vaso a la boca salvo Nerea, que gritó para pararles en seco, casi haciendo que del susto la extremeña tirara el vaso al suelo.

—¡Esperad! Tenemos que hacer esto bien —y les indicó que imitaran el movimiento de su vaso—: arriba, abajo, al centro, quien no apoya, no folla y por la virgen de Guadalupe, que si no follo ¡que me lo chupen!

Por descontado, todo lo dijo mirando a Thalía, que lejos de achantarse se bebió de un trago el chupito y sin romper el contacto visual con la rubia.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —se apresuró a decir Nerea, sin darles un momento de respiro.

—Oye, me parece que Nerea quiere tema con Thalía —Marta le dijo, en tono confidente a Agoney mientras las seguían.

—Qué tierna eres —Agoney le acarició la mejilla y soltó una risa suave.

 

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras al sótano, y cuando llegaron al pie se dieron cuenta que describirlo como sótano era ser generoso. Era una salita pequeña, con una ventana, casi una mera rendija, con barrotes para ventilar en la parte alta de una de las paredes. La sala estaba a rebosar de gente disfrazada que, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño, debían de ser a lo sumo como quince personas. En una esquina habían plantado un altavoz que parecía ser más grande que Nerea. Agoney reconoció al amigo camarero de Ricky, Rafa con otra gente, entre ellos el primo de Raoul y una chica con el pelo teñido de rojo fuego, que parecía de la edad del anfitrión, más o menos. En mitad de toda la marea, Miriam, vestida con una chaqueta de lentejuelas, y Amaia, que aunque no parecía llevar propiamente un disfraz, tenía unas halas verdes colgando de la espalda y mucha purpurina por toda la cara, se encontraban en la misma posición en la que acababan cada vez que bebían: perreando peligrosamente cerca. Mireya, con dos coletas y un conjunto de animadora que parecía sacado de un instituto americano de verdad, las animaba a carcajadas. El círculo de las españolas lo cerraba Aitana, con alas y halo de ángel, que no parecía estar pasándoselo demasiado bien.

Todavía parados en las escaleras, Agoney tuvo que gritar a Nerea, para que lo escuchara:

—¡Ves! La gente tampoco se ha currado los disfraces tanto.

Nerea se encogió de hombros. De repente parecía que todo el alcohol se le había bajado y estaba seria, mirando a la gente bailar. O más bien, mirar a una chica no bailar. Como si hubiera notado la mirada de la rubia, Aitana se giró y la miró. Agoney podría jurar que de repente la pequeña sala parecía más iluminada y la luz no la emitía la triste bombilla que colgaba del techo. Nerea esbozó una sonrisa sincera, mostrando los dientes por un momento, aunque en seguida cerró la boca y apretó la mandíbula, forzando una sonrisa. Le saludó con la mano, y antes de que a la morena le diera tiempo a avisar al grupo y a acercarse, Nerea agarró a Thalía de la mano y huyó escaleras arriba. El gesto de decepción de Aitana le dolió incluso al canario. Éste gesticuló un "lo siento" a la catalana y siguió a su amiga a la parte superior de la casa. Por su puesto, Marta no entendía nada.

—¿Pensé que íbamos a bail-...? Oh, guau, vale qué está pasando.

Para cuando los dos rezagados llegaron arriba, Nerea había empotrado a Thalía contra la pared y le estaba comiendo la boca como si estuviera maldita con una sed eterna y la extremeña fuera un manantial en el que intentar saciarla, en vano. Agoney suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, ya anticipando los lloros al ver que su charla del día anterior no había valido para mucho.

_Si ella no me hizo caso, ¿significa que yo me puedo liar con Raoul?_

_A quién quiero engañar, lo llevo ya planeando desde ayer_.

—Nada, Marta, es complicado. Vamos al salón, anda, no me apetece bailar ahora.

Puede que no le apeteciera bailar, o puede que estuviera intentando encontrar al primo desaparecido del bailarín que estaba abajo y que sabía que lo acompañaba a todos lados. O puede que lo estuviera buscando porque le apetecía bailar con él.

 

En el salón había más o menos la misma cantidad de gente que abajo, aunque claro, al doblar de tamaño al sótano, daba la impresión de que estaba más vacío. Ricky estaba sentado a un lado del sofá, con el brazo de un chico con el pelo rapado pasado por detrás de los hombros. El desconocido cogió de la mesa de café un botecito pequeño de cristal y giró la rosca, para luego pasarsela al mallorquín, que se lo llevó a la nariz. A su lado, Mimi que, efectivamente, iba vestida de india americana, Ana, que parecía completar la película de Disney con un disfraz de pirata se fumaban un porro. Cepeda seguía en la ventana, con Roi y Juan Antonio, aunque estos dos charlaban animadamente, mientras que el primero seguía con la misma cara de mustio que tenía desde el principio de la fiesta.

—¡Luissssssss!

A Agoney casi le dio un infarto cuando Marta se puso a gritar ese nombre, aunque respiró tranquilo cuando vio que no iba a la ventana sino a abrazar a un chico con el pelo que parecía prestado por alguien de la época Tuenti de su adolescencia y con una capa que manoseaba, inquieto, en una esquina junto a la puerta mientras miraba al grupo de gente que tenía enfrente. El chico casi se cayó del susto al darse cuenta de que alguien lo podía haber pillado observando.

—¡Marta! Me has asustado —se llevó una mano al pecho.

Agoney notó que el chico estaba visiblemente sobrio, a diferencia de ellos dos. Este no le provocaba tanta ternura como Marta. Demasiado pijo. Le recordaba a Raoul. Pero a Raoul _en plan mal_.

—Mira, Ago, este es Luis, un pijo de Barcelona, estudia ADE, ah, perdón _International Management_ —el chico se giró para mirarla confundido por el tono honesto de la chica—. Luis, este es Agoney, Ago para los amigos, aunque te tiene que dar él permiso para usarlo. No sé si lo hará.

—Encantado, Luis. Marta está un poco borracha, no le hagas caso.

—Nada, no pasa nada.

_Una versión barata de Raoul, sí._

—Oye, ¿tú a quién mirabas, vampiro? —Marta le agarró del cuello de la capa y el moreno se fijó entonces por su comentario en la línea roja que tenía dibujada en una de las comisuras.

—Yo, a nadie —Apenas llevaban dos minutos con él y la exagerada gesticulación del catalán estaba poniendo ya de los nervios a Agoney—, nada aquí, buscando a mis amigos, los he perdido.

—Ah... Vamos a ver si están en ese grupo, entonces.

E ignorando las súplicas del chico para que no lo hiciera, lo arrastró hacia el círculo de gente, con el canario siguiéndoles, alegrándose de por una noche no ser él el que hacía el ridículo. Aunque igual hablaba antes de tiempo.

— Anda, ¡María!

Una chica rubia con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unos pantalones oscuros con estampado de elefante anchos y una coleta alta era la famosa María, la tercera compañera de piso de Mimi y Ricky, y conocida de la malagueña.

—Uy, Marta, ¡hola! Ya me habían dicho que andabas por aquí —Marta se avalanzó hacia ella para darle un abrazo y la madrileña tuvo que estirar el brazo para no quemarla con el cigarro que tenía en la mano—. Bueno, hale ya está eh, que te veo excesivamente emocionada, a ver si te va a dar un chungo.

Marta se separó un poco mareada e iba a presentar al catalán, aunque este se le había adelantado y se había acercado a una pareja de chicos que le daba caladas a lo que parecía un porro, ajenos a la escena que acababa de ocurrir. Uno de ellos, llevaba una chaqueta americana, del mismo estilo y color que la de Mireya, y se notaba que había usado algún tipo de relleno para simular unas hombreras. El otro, en cambio, vestía todo de negro, con unos pantalones negros de cuero ajustados y un sombrero y gafas de sol a juego. Un último chico estaba sentado en un sofá detrás de ellos dos, vestido con la equipación de fútbol del Tottenham, mientras bebía. A éste último Agoney no lo conocía, pero sabía perfectamente quiénes eran los otros dos a los que el tal Luis se había acercado. Agoney quería saludarlos ahora que se había quedado prácticamente solo, ya que Marta estaba ocupada desahogándose con María sobre su primer mes estudiando fuera de casa. No obstante, quería esperar a ver como se desarrollaba la escena; tenía curiosidad sobre los planes del chico catalán. Este, tímidamente, se acercó a donde los dos fumadores y les saludó con la mano.

—¿Raoul? —el mencionado se le quedó mirando, intentando, en vano ubicar la cara del chico— Soy Luis, Luis Mas.

—Perdona, pero no sé quién eres —Agoney podía haberse desmayado ahí mismo cuando oyó la voz profunda de Raoul, algo ronca de fumar.

—Estamos en el mismo club de vela —el chico sonrió nervioso, aunque el rubio seguía manteniendo una expresión neutra.

—¿Este es marinerito al que te tiraste en primero de carrera? —Luis, sin si quiera estar bebiendo algo, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Alfred, se ganó una mirada de odio de su amigo.

—Obviamente no, creo que me acuerdo de todos los que me he tirado.

— _Creo —_ Alfred se burló.

Antes de que la situación se volviera aun más incómoda, Agoney se compadeció del pobre chico y se acercó a saludar.

—¡Alfred! —con un movimiento bastante suave para alguien con las copas de más que tenía el canario, se acercó hacia el trío.

—Pero mira, ¡si es mi gatito preferido! —se bajó las gafas de sol hasta el puente de la nariz para observarlo mejor— No vas de gatito, qué decepción.

—¿Es que acaso vas disfrazado? —la voz que minutos antes le había parecido tan seductora de repente había adquirido un tono jocoso que hizo arder a Agoney. Éste se giro a mirar al rubio, y antes de contestar, se humedeció los labios, notando la mirada del otro bajar hacia ellos.

—Pues sí listo, de militar _zombie_.

—Literalmente te he visto ir a clase con este mismo conjunto —se llevó el pitillo a los labios. Ahora fue Agoney quien no pudo evitar que la mirada se fuera hacia la boca ajena.

—Tú vas disfrazado de hombre de negocios todos los días a clase y nadie te dice nada.

Raoul exhaló el humo, negando con la cabeza aunque con expresión divertida. Alfred y Luis miraban la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis.

—¿Qué, no vas a contestar? Te he dejado sin palabras, lo sé.

—No merece la pena, contestarte, _querida._ No sabrías ni decirme de qué voy disfrazado —Agoney bufó.

—Pues de heterito básico americano —Raoul, con expresión ofendida, bajó el porro y lo miró atónito. Alfred aprovechó para quitárselo y dar una calada.

—¿Perdón? Retira eso. Estaba claro que no lo ibas a saber.

—Ilumíname.

—Voy de hombre lobo.

—De hombre lobo durante los días que no son luna llena, ¿o que? —Alfred volvió a dar otra calada, probablemente consciente de lo que se venía ahora.

—Pues no, voy de Scott Howard, el personaje de _Teen Wolf_ , la peli de 1985 en la que se basa la serie que igual esa sí conoces porque es lo que todos conocen.

—Menudo pureta —murmulló Agoney, ganándose una mirada de odio de los dos chicos que tenía en frente.

—Ser pureta no tiene nada de malo —interrumpió Alfred. El canario decidió ignorarlo.

—En la película Scott no siempre va transformado, y cuando no lo está, viste así —se señaló la chaqueta, orgulloso—. Además, también lo llevo en mi nombre.

Eso fue demasiado para Agoney. Estalló en carcajadas, ganándose la mirada de todos los de la sala, incluida el chico que estaba en la silla, que miró a Raoul extrañado. Este, a su vez, empezaba a mirar irritado al moreno. Había disfrutado de su pequeño pique con el canario, después de que llevaran varias semanas sin interactuar a parte de cuando miraban al otro saludar a Nerea en clase, pero el por qué de su disfraz iba en serio. Puso los ojos en blanco y, lanzándole una última mirada de molestia, y cogiéndole el cigarro a Alfred, salió del salón.

—Ay, pero no te enfades mi niño —le gritó desde el sitio Agoney.

—¡No me llames así! —el chico vestido de futbolista levantó la mirada del móvil, sorprendido por el pequeño alboroto. Al ver que Raoul había irrumpido fuera de la habitación como la dramática que era, suspiró y salió tras él.

—Alfred —Agoney le cogió suavemente del brazo para impedirle que saliera tras su amigo, y le acarició suavemente la cara—, ¿crees que tengo oportunidad todavía con Raoul? Me han dicho que ya no vais a vivir con nosotros, así que no debería haber problema para que me lo tire, ¿verdad?

El catalán rehuyó la mirada del canario y este vio como claramente miraba nervioso la puerta por donde los dos chicos habían desaparecido. Con la misma mano con la que había estado acariciándole el brazo, pasó a subirla a la barbilla para crear contacto visual.

—¿Gatito?

—Bueno, quizás hoy no —Agoney le miró confuso—, digamos que tienes las mismas oportunidades que yo de liarme con Amaia.

—Así que 50-50, ¿no? —pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Alfred se había soltado aprovechando los momentos de confusión en los que el canario intentaba atar cabos, en vano— Marta, ¿Luis? —no sabía si incluirlo o no, pero lo veía algo perdido y decidió dejar que se le uniera, aunque fuera solo por ver a la malagueña meterse con él— Necesito otra copa.

***

Agoney estaba mareado; mareado y cachondo. Pero necesitaba mear también. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas copas y chupitos se había tomado. En total, eh, en total. Después de la huida de los catalanes y de que volvieran a empezar a beber Marta y él habían vuelto al salón y estado hablando con la gente, que iba entrando y saliendo, aunque el canario no recordaba ninguna de las conversaciones. La última ¿hora?, ¿hora y media?, ¿dos horas? era una sucesión de imágenes que habían pasado por delante de él, como si fueran las fotos que un familiar te enseña de sus vacaciones, de las que te acabas acordando de solamente dos después de ver las trescientas.

En lo único que podía pensar era en lo tremendamente cachondo que estaba solo de pensar en los probables con Raoul.

Pero primero tenía que mear.

Ya había comprobado que la cola del baño de abajo era larga hasta decir basta, así que eso descartado. Estuvo a punto de salir a la calle en un momento de desesperación, cuando en mitad de sus pensamientos de borracho el recuerdo de Ricky dándole permiso para usar el baño de su cuarto empezó a parpadear como una luz de neon.

Con un temple que desconocía tener, logró subir las escaleras sin tropezarse ninguna vez y sin tener que recurrir a agarrarse desesperadamente a la pared. No obstante, sabía que no podía cantar victoria porque había que verlo bajarlas después. El piso superior estaba compuesto por un pasillo largo a un lado y otro pequeño tramo de escaleras que conducía al tercer piso al otro. De ese piso superior, se oían lo que parecían gemidos. Intentando ser sigiloso, se tumbó ese último tramo de escaleras, pegado contra la pared izquierda para intentar ver la procedencia de los sollozos. Por muy patética que fuera su postura, dio resultado y distinguió un vestido azul y otro negro, éste con el bajo subido y una mano que se perdía dentro.

_Pues a ver si yo tenía que haber apoyado el vaso, o por lo menos brindar por Guadalupe..._

Y tras llegar a esa conclusión se volvió a incorporar, no queriendo ver nada más.

 _Vale, Agoney, céntrate_. _Esta puerta no puede ser_.

Una M decoraba la puerta de la primera puerta a la izquierda y, aunque no sabía de cuál, era claramente de una de las dos chicas. Sin embargo, las otras dos puertas estaban cerradas.

 _Así que 50-50_.

Sin pensárselo mucho, abrió la siguiente puerta, sabiendo que podía abrir la restante, sin ninguna consecuencia, si esta resultaba no ser la correcta.

O eso creía.

Sentado en el borde de la cama estaba un chico que a Agoney le sonaba de la fiesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, con una mano apoyada en la cabeza de un chico que estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a él.

¿Era el chico con el que hablaba Ricky? No estaba seguro. Si lo era, ésta debía ser la habitación de Ricky, y entonces había acertado. Sí, seguro que había acertado, había elegido el 50 correcto. Tenía que serlo, acababa de ver a Ricky y al chico liándose así que tenía que serlo. Se sentía orgulloso de su decisión.

Acababa de ver a Ricky y al chico liándose.

 _Mierda_.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en los chicos, que seguían a lo suyo, demasiado absortos para darse cuenta de la presencia del canario. Respiró hondo y miró al chico. Se le cortó la respiración al momento.

No era el 50 correcto.

Ni tampoco el 50 de Alfred.

Su error había sido no mirar al chico arrodillado desde un primer momento. Habría reconocido ese pelo engominado en cualquier sitio. Ese pelo engominado que él tan bien conocía en esa misma postura. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, los mechones iban a empezar a rebelarse por el excesivo movimiento y se iban a soltar.

Un gemido del chico vestido de futbolista en la cama lo devolvió, como si le hubieran dado un bofetón, a la realidad.

Agoney empezó a tener mucho calor. Sentía como si la piel le palpitara, y no supo muy bien cómo cerró la puerta sin sobresaltar a ninguno de los dos chicos. Tampoco sabría decir cómo bajó las escaleras sin tropezarse y salió de la casa sin llamar la atención de nadie. Tenía la mirada nublada y sentía que le costaba respirar.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan decepcionado.

No debería estarlo.

_Nerea te lo advirtió._

_Alfred te lo intentó decir._

_Es que eres idiota, Agoney._

Bajó los escalones principales y se tambaleó por la acera. No se sentía bien. Intentó dar varios pasos más, pero empezó a sentir como todo el alcohol que había ingerido durante toda la noche amenazaba con salir.

Respiro hondo y caminó hasta el cruce de la calle.

Demasiado rápido.

Apoyado en el poste que señalaba el ceda el paso de la rotonda vació su estómago, como si con ello se fuera a ir todo el sentimiento de frustración y rabia que sentía. En su lugar, lo único que hizo fue hacerles más hueco para que lo llenaran completamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no hay perdón suficiente para tanta espera así que mejor me callo (solo digo que son 30 páginas y casi 12.600 palabras).
> 
> Os dejo por aquí el spin off que escribí sobre mitología aunque ambientado en la misma historia que Curando tus labios, aunque un poco más adelante en la línea temporal, por si os apetece leerme mientras preparo el siguiente. 
> 
> [https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776482]
> 
> No me odiéis mucho, por favor, ni por la espera ni por el final. Y si me tenéis que odiar que sea en público por lo menos, las cosas a la cara (@/lxctea en tw y cc). 
> 
> Venga os quiero peñuca (como diría la miri). 
> 
> (p.d. perdonadme si algo no tiene sentido pero estoy acabando esto a las 4 de la mañana y no tengo fuerzas para releerme 30 paginas hoy, lo siento)


End file.
